The Game
by Yume Kakera
Summary: (COMPLETE)Kagome is forced to live with her cousin Kikyo. But before the two know it, a game has started. Who will win the heart of the sexy Inuyasha? And who will loose it all?
1. A new beginning

Well as some people know.. the game was deleted because of my mother... And I thought after a email I got from Sapphire-glass, hey why not start it over anyway? Yes, it may take a long while, and yes, the chapters will be very different or completely different, but if anyone likes it, please feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

A raven haired girl stood in her high school parking lot with her three best friends. For many weeks Kagome Higurashi had been preparing for her departure to Hawaii because of her mother's unknown illness. The doctors here in Tokyo could not do anything more to help her mother Atsuki, now Hawaii was supposed to be the perfect place for medicine for her.

Kagome said she would do anything to help her mother, and that included moving. But now, the time was finally here, and Kagome just wanted to go back to her empty shrine home and hide. The speech she had prepared for when she had to finally tell her friends she was leaving, was completely out of her head. No speech, or right words would ease the pain she at the moment was feeling, or her crying friends.

"So... this is it?" One of the friends, Yuka choked out.

Kagome nodded, her eyes downcast. "Yeah.. we either go now or we'll have to wait a week to get to Hawaii."

"I for one wish you would wait... just for that extra week." Eri sobbed out, holding a crying Ayumi.

Kagome was holding back he own tears. She needed to be strong now and later on. Not just for herself, but for Souta her younger brother also. What would be that point of being strong for herself, if she couldn't for others?

Kagome shallowed a lump her in her throat. "But... you know my step father. Naraku doesn't wish to be late for anything."

A horn beeped behind Kagome, telling her to hurry up. Kagome's eyes hardened knowing Naraku was getting impatiant with her. But what did he expect? A time limit for her to say good bye to her friends? Sorry if Kagome wasn't that type of girl.

"I... I should go.. but. We can email eachother! Right when I get to Hawaii I'll email you guys." Kagome walked up to the three and gave them a long hug. Kagome wasn't sure if she was ever coming back to her home town. This could be the very last time she saw her friends ever again.

"Send us pictures of Hawaii and you and everything else!" Ayumi finally spoke up.

Kagome nodded, and quickly turned around. She could feel the tears of pain threatening to fall as she ran to her step fathers car. Kagome ran over to her side of the car and took one more glance at her best friends and saw they were waving and still crying.

Kagome pulled the door open and climbed into her seat. Her brother Souta was playing one of his video games on his gameboy, and put it on pause when he saw Kagome putting her seat belt on. "You ok sis?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Kagome only nodded, not knowing if her voice would fail her if she tried to talk. Souta nodded and turned his game back on, knowing his sister wasn't really alright but he couldn't do anything about that. It was easy for him to leave his school because he didn't know his friends all his life like Kagome knew hers. He was looking forward to Hawaii, unlike his elder sister.

Naraku didn't even pay his step daughter a glance as he sped out of the parking lot and down the street. Kagome turned her head to look out her window and began to go off into her head, but was brought back quickly once Naraku started talking. "When we arrive at Hawaii, you Kagome will be staying with your aunt Tyoshi. As will Souta."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What! Your kidding!"

Naraku hid his smirk of amusement and continued talking. "No Kagome I'm not. You will live at Tyoshi's with her daughter Kikyo and recently adopted younger brother Shippo."

Souta looked up from his game surprised. "They adopted a brother? That's so cool! Can we adopt someone?"

Kagome ignored her brothers question and asked her own. "But why Kikyo's house! You know very well me and Kikyo don't get along!"

Naraku nodded. "Then when you're there, you and Kikyo can get to know eachother better."

Kagome turned her heated glare towards her step father. "I don't want to! I agreed to move to Hawaii for mama, but I'm not staying with Kikyo! I'll stay in a hotel or with someone else. Or even..."

"Your staying at your aunt and with Kikyo if you like it or not!" Naraku yelled not taking his eyes off the road. "It's already been decided. You and Souta are staying there got it? Good."

Kagome and Souta were silent for awhile after Naraku yelled at Kagome. What right did he have to make a decision like this without Kagome knowing? He wasn't her birth father or anything. Just an ass hole her mother fell in love with. But how could she fall for a monster like him?

"Where are you staying?" Kagome asked after a long pause.

"I have a home of my own in Hawaii. I'll be staying there on my own with a friend of mine." Naraku replied casually.

"Then how come I can't.." Kagome was cut off when Naraku parked in the airport parking lot.

"Come Kagome, I can't carry all your junk, I mean possesions by myself." Kagome glared harder at Naraku's small smirk as he hopped out of car, with Souta right behind him.

Kagome let out an angry sigh._ I don't want to leave.. I don't want to live with Kikyo... I can't imagine Kikyo's face when she finds out I'm living in her house for whenever time period.. _

"Kagome!" Naraku shouted from behind the car. Kagome opened the door and walked behind the car and pulled out some of her 'junk' and followed Naraku inside the airport silently.

"She's what!" Once called cold hearted, Kikyo Renay stood in her fine fernished mansion across from her mother who had just explained the last thing Kikyo wanted to hear.

"She's staying here honey. Your aunt Atsuki has been transferred here from the Tokyo hospital. You know how ill she is. Hawaii is the best place for her to be right now. So it's natural that Kagome and Souta will be staying here!" Kikyo's mother, Tyoshi, tried to explain.

"But I don't want that poor girl in our beautiful home." Kikyo argued back. It was known since the two were children, they never did get along very well. While everyone believed that Kagome was the one who caused the problems, and Kikyo was the saint, Kagome on the other hand could tell you a completely different story on how things went on back then. But no one believed poor girl Kagome against rich girl Kikyo.

"Kikyo, please don't look at it that way! Just because were more fortunate, doesn't give you the right to call them poor!" Tyoshi reasoned.

Kikyo stayed silent, turning her black eyes away from from her mother's bright green ones. It was true, Tyoshi and Kikyo were known as the rich. They had a beautiful home, glamorous clothes, and a great life, compared to Atsuki and Kagome, yes it would appear Kagome was poor. But kind hearted Tyoshi, never saw it that way. She was blessed with everything she had and was sure not to take it for granted. While Kikyo always took everything she had for granted.

"But mother.." Kikyo began to whine again.

"No buts Kikyo. Kagome and Souta are staying here and I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Tyoshi closed the discussion at that.

Kikyo let out a irratated sigh, before turning around and making her way out of the room. "I'm going out with Inu-baby. If I'm not here when little Kagome gets here... give her my best."

Tyoshi let out a soft sigh and allowed herself to fall on one of her black leather couches. Tyoshi knew her daughter was a spoiled child, but she hoped that wouldn't ruin her judgements in life.

One of the best judgements she ever made was Inuyasha Masaharu. Inuyasha was a rich man himself, but kind hearted towards her daughter. He was the son of Inutaisho, the president of Tama Industries. His mother Izayoi had her own clothing indrustry and was making millions off it. And his half brother Sesshoumaru had his own company called Y4 Inc. Inuyasha was expected to take over Tama Industries when he turned twenty, but Inuyasha didn't seem the type to take over a company.

Inuyasha was a party-skip-school-don't-care-about-grades-kind of guy. Maybe even a fighter type of guy, but he's definatly the kind of guy who could take care of himself and his women. Inuyasha would and does do everything for Kikyo. He loves her with every fiber in his body. He is sweet and kind, and Tyoshi was glad Kikyo chose him for a boyfriend.

Tyoshi knew her niece and nephew would be here in a hour or so. The flight wouldn't take to long, and soon they both would be here. Tyoshi hadn't seen them since they were babies and couldn't wait!

"Mama? Are they here yet?" Tyoshi turned her head to see alittle red haired boy with a green bow in his hair approching her. He was rubbing his eyes and just finished having his nap.

"Not yet Shippo honey, but soon." Tyoshi watched as her knew adopted son came up and sat next to her on the couch.

"Is Kagome and Souta nice?" Shippo asked, turning his green eyes up to Tyoshi's own green ones.

"Yes. Your going to love both of them. And I just know Souta's excited about you just like you are about him. You two will make the best fo friends." Tyoshi patted the young boys head.

"Good, because I need some." Shippo laid his head on Tyoshi's arm. Shippo had just been adopted by Tyoshi a week ago, and was just getting used to the riches and huge home he now lived in. Shippo hadn't started school yet and had no friends at all. Shippo was hoping Souta and Kagome would be friends with him.

"Come on sweetie, you and I should set up Kagome and Souta's bedrooms so they somewhere to sleep tonight." Tyoshi hopped off the couch and held onto Shippo's hand as he led her up stairs towards the two new rooms.

An hour later, Kagome and Souta were off towards there aunts house in a limo. Naraku told the two he had to get to his house right away and left them alone in the airport! Thankfully, Tyoshi had sent a limo just in case, and so the two were excited to jump in and go.

"I can't wait to meet Shippo!" Souta explained excitedly. He had long since gotten bored of his video games and was now sitting across from Kagome on the nice leather seats.

"Me either." Kagome replied smiling. "But I'm still not looking forward to seeing Kikyo around."

Souta nodded. "Me neither. But I really wanna see aunt Tyoshi. I can't believe how rich she is!"

Kagome smiled. Souta had never road in a limo before, and he was beyond excited. It's was finally how excited he got over the littlest things. Soon they would be in a huge mansion and living like the rich and famous. Kagome supposed there was one upside when living with Kikyo.

"Mr and Miss Higurashi? We've arrived." The limo driver spoke from over his shoulder.

Souta jumped from his seat over to Kagome's and peered out the window along side with her. Out side of the limo window were large black iron gates that they had to go through to get to the huge mansion that belonged to there aunt. It was made from a brick that almost looked like blue green crystal. There were three different sets of black oak doors that were placed on each side of the walls of the house. In the middle of the round driveway, there was a large statue of a women in armor, eyes closed, with a hole in her chest. She was placed infront of as beautiful fountain that sprayed water all around. Infront of the mansion were different kinds of beautiful flowers. Kagome knew that theres was a huge garden in the back yard.

Suddenly the door was opened by the limo driver who was smiling down at them. Kagome grabbed Souta's arm and pulled herself and Souta into the warm rays of the sun. Kagome stretched and smiled at everything around her. Souta was just about to go crazy with everything he saw. He was really loving Hawaii.

The front door of the mansion opened and some men in black suits came out and began to unload all of Kagome and Souta's belonging. After they came out, Kagome and Souta were delighted to see there aunt Tyoshi running outside to greet them.

"Kagome! Souta! I'm so glad your here!" Kagome smiled as her aunt hugged her then her brother, smiling back at them. "It's been so long!"

Kagome nodded. "It has."

"I'm only sad that you couldn't have come for a better reason then your ill mother." Tyoshi's smile slipped abit seeing the sad look on Kagome's face.

"Yeah.. but I'm still glad we could come." It was a lie, well a small one, but Kagome was indeed happy to see her aunt after so long.

"So wheres Shippo? I really wanna see him!" Souta interruppted.

Kagome scowled at her younger brother with his rude outburst, but Tyoshi only laughed. "He's right inside. He's alittle shy to meet you two. Shippo honey? Can you come outside?"

Kagome and Souta looked behind there aunt and saw alittle bit of red coming out from behind the oak doors. Soon a boy who looked around ten or so slowly came out, looking down towards the ground. Tyoshi smiled sweetly at her new son as he made it over next to her.

"Shippo? This is my niece Kagome and my nephew Souta. Your new cousins." Tyoshi interduced.

Shippo slowly looked up into Kagome's blue grey eyes and waved abit."Hi." He whispered out.

Souta walked up to Shippo and smiled brightly. "Hi Shippo, I'm Souta! I really hope we can be friends!"

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. Leave it to her normally shy brother to go out of his way to be nice to someone he's never seen before.

Shippo looked into Souta's chocolate eyes and smiled up at him to. "Me too!" He shouted happily.

Kagome walked next to her brother and got down on one knee. "I hope to be your friend to, if that's alright with you two?"

The two little boys nodded grinning. "Of course!"

Tyoshi smiled and walked next to her niece and put a hand on her shoulder. "I should show you two your rooms." Kagome nodded and began to be led off with her aunt, new friends Souta and Shippo chatting behind them.

Tyoshi led the three in her house and up a flight of black twirling stairs. "Souta's room is on the third floor, and yours Kagome, is on the forth."

Kagome nodded. "So um.. where's Kikyo?"

"Oh," Tyoshi paused. "She couldn't be here, but she told me to give you her bests."

_Best what? _Kagome asked herself. _Nightmares, bad memories, or just best bad hair days? _Tyoshi smile at her niece and suddenly stopped at a door before the three new it.

"Souta? This is your room." Tyoshi opened the door and showed Souta his new room. The room was very big. In the middle of the room was a medium sized bed with race cars blankets and pillows. In the right corner of the room is a big screen t.v with a play station 2 already hitched up with games all around. There was a door to the right of the bed which was a closet and another door on left that was a bathroom. There was a big window behind the bed that was covered by air plane curtains. The walls were dark green and navy blue. The room was alittle bare, but once Souta got his things out, it would be home sweet home.

"Whoa! It's awesome!" Souta ran past his aunt and jumped on his big comfy bed.

"Thank Shippo for that. He helped design the room." Tyoshi replied, watching Shippo run in Souta's new room and jumped on the bed next to him. "I'll leave you to place your things where you want while I show Kagome her room." Souta nodded and began bouncing around the room.

Tyoshi made a motion for Kagome to follow her. Just as the two left the room, the men in black suits came into the room and began dropping Souta's things off.

Tyoshi and Kagome walked up another flight of stairs until Tyoshi came to another room and stopped. "Here's your room Kaggy." Tyoshi opened the door and allowed her niece to see her new room.

The room was also big, just like Souta's. The walls were purple and blue, Kagome's favourite colours. The bed was in the corner of the room with blue bed sheets and purple big fluffy pillows. Next to the bed was a oak desk, a swiling chair, with a computer already hitched up. In the left corner of the room was a big screen t.v with a play station 2 and a d.v.d hooked up to it. A vanity was placed on the wall opposite to the t.v. Beside the vanity was a door that was the closet, and on the other wall was a door that was the bathroom. There was a large shelf that was for books and pictures next to the bathroom door. There was even a small couch infront of Kagome's bed. Just like Souta's room, it was alittle bare, but Kagome's things could fix that.

"How do you like it?" Tyoshi asked, while following Kagome into the room.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Kagome replied happily. "Thank you so much Auntie!" Kagome quickly turned around and hugged Tyoshi.

"It's no bug deal." Tyoshi replied smiling. "Now, Souta's room is right infront of Shippo's, and yours is just infront of Kikyo's."

Kagome let out a soft sigh and nodded. There was nothing she could do about that, now could she? "I'll leave you to put your things away. Dinner will be ready in a hour and a half."

Kagome nodded and watched as her aunt left, and the men in black suits dropped off her things. "Thanks." The men in black nodded before closing the door and leaving Kagome by herself. She had alot of things to put away. But before that, Kagome had to go and email her friends.

Kagome walked over to the computer and turned it on. After a few seconds, the screen came into view and Kagome went to her email address and clicked on the 'send message' button. Kagome cracked her fingers then began to type.

_"Hey guys, It's me Kagome sending you my first email!_

_I'm at Hawaii now, at my aunts house, and in my new room. It's great! It's so beautiful! I'll send you a picture of it soon. I really like it here. My aunt has a beautiful house, I wish I lived here all the time, with you guys I mean. My aunt Tyoshi adopted alittle boy named Shippo. He's the cutest little thing! I send you a picture of him also. Kikyo's not here thanfully. Too bad my rooms right infront of hers. But, oh well! Naraku's not here, he has his own house here in Hawaii, but he made me and Souta stay here! He's such a jerk! He know's I hate Kikyo, and he makes me stay here anyway! I could kill him! But It's nice to see my aunt and Shippo. I have to go, I'm dead tired. Send me an email back ok? I miss you all! You, Tokyo, even school! I wish I could go back, but my mom's still sick and... Anyway I gotta go. Love you guys to whip cream!_

_Your best friend,_

_Kagome."_

Kagome sighed and clicked the send button. It hurt to not see her friends. Sending that email almost made her want to cry, but she had to stay strong. Kagome let out a shaky sigh then stood from the chair and allowed herself to just fall onto her new bed. It didn't feel the same like her old bed. Not better or worse. Just different. Kagome let out a sigh and closed her eyes. I _can't believe I'm living in Hawaii... I wish I could be back home with mama..._

Without another thought, Kagome was placed in a deep slumber, not wanting to wake up until she was back in Tokyo with her friends. But who knows? Maybe this place could do Kagome some good. Maybe make her worse. But who knows?

And that my friends was the premier of The Game redone. Alot of things have changed.

1) Naraku is Kagome's step dad, not Horo.

2) Souta is living with Kagome now in Tyoshi's house.

3) Tyoshi is completely rich

4) Shippo is the adopted son of Tyoshi.

5)The story started and ended differently.

And I'm telling you, the chapters are going to be completely different. But I hope you'll like it, like I liked this chapter, alot! If alot of people review, I'll continue, but I think I need a day or so for a break ok? Thanks for reading!


	2. Do we have too?

I just wanted to get a quick jump on chapter two! I just want to warn people that this chapter will be very different, but isn't change good? Just give it a shot, please? If you've read this far I thank you, and I'll thank you even more if you finished the chapter! I'm not bribing just... anyway I'm babbling to much, so just go on ahead!

(Blah) Means I'm interrupting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own Tyoshi! In yo face!... sorry...

"Oooh Inu-baby! Look at this one!" Inuyasha refrained himself from letting out a sigh as he allowed his lover Kikyo to drag him over to a window where a black lace dress was set up on a manakin. For almost two hours, Kikyo and Inuyasha had been in a near by mall shopping. Inuyasha was holding atleast ten bags of things Kikyo thought would look 'cute' on her. And Inuyasha, not wanting to upset Kikyo, bought each and everything she had her heart set on. But after two hours of non stop shooping, Inuyasha was getting alittle irratated and tired.

"Isn't it cute? I have to have it!" Kikyo squeled, nearly jumping up and down like a child lost in a candy shop.

"You already have a black dress like that." Inuyasha replied, looking the dress over. It was true, Kikyo already had two dresses that looked excactly like the one she was looking at! And it wasn't as if Kikyo was going to wear the dresses twice, because she never wore anything twice. Kikyo didn't believe in double wearing.

"But it's not as cute." Kikyo turned around and looked into Inuyasha's violet eyes. "Inu-baby! I want it!" Now to anyone elses ears but Inuyasha's, Kikyo would have sounded like she was whining, but Inuyasha only thought her voice was music to his ears.

"Ok.. fine.." Inuyasha saw the smile form on Kikyo's lips as she dragged him in the store. Kikyo actually pulled the dress off the manikin and told the sales women she wanted that excact one. Without to much off a fight, Kikyo had her third little black dress, and was walking out of the store, with Inuyasha on her heals.

"Hey, Kikyo? Don't you have to get back to your house to meet that cousin of yours? What's her face?" Inuyasha asked, catching up to Kikyo's pace.

"She's not even worth a thought Inu-poo. But.. I guess I should get back. Mommy dearest will be alittle angry if I miss dinner." Kikyo stopped her walking and turned to her boyfriend. "You should stay for dinner! Mommy would love for you to stay!"

How could Inuyasha say no to his beautiful girlfriend when she sounded so cute when she asked? Inuyasha let out a small smile and nodded. "Sure. Aslong as it's ok with Ms.Renay."

Kikyo grinned and clapped her hands together to show she was happy with his answer. Kikyo quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arm and led him out of the mall and towards his red shiny mustang. "Just put everything in the back would you Inu?" Inuyasha nodded slowly and placed Kikyo's new belonging gently in the back seat of his car. (It's safe to say Inuyasha is like a love sick puppy huh?)

Kikyo jumped into her side of the car and watched as Inuyasha did the same, then started up his car. "Hurry Inu-kun, I don't want to be late!" Inuyasha nodded again then pulled out of the parking lot and made his way over to Kikyo's mansion.

Kagome groaned as she covered her face with one of her new fluffly pillows. No matter what she said, or what she did, Souta and Shippo would not stop running around her room and jumping on her bed. They'd talk loudly, almost land on Kagome when they jumped, or bang into things very loudly when Kagome was just about to fall back asleep. Two hours ago, with the way Shippo was acting, you'd never think he was shy.

"Would you two leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" Kagome cried from beneath her pillow. She was very closed to be pissed off.

"Thatswhywerehere!" Souta shouted from ontop of Kagome's bed. "AuntiesaysyouhavetocomedownfordinnerbecauseKikyo'shomenow!"

Kagome slowly pulled her head from her pillow and cocked one eye open. "What the heck did you just say?"

"He said, auntie says you have to come down for dinner because Kikyo's home now!" Shippo explained from his position next to Kagome's head. "And Inuyasha's here too!"

Kagome turned her head and glanced at Shippo. "Inu who?"

"Inuyasha Masaharu! The rich guy Kikyo's going out with! He's staying for dinner!" Shippo answered matter of factly.

"Masaharu? Like, Inutaisho Masaharu? The guy who owns Tama Industries? The dead rich one?" Kagome was alittle more awake now. Everyone at her old school new all about Inutaisho Masaharu. Well, they new more about Sesshoumaru Masaharu then his father. Since, after all, Sesshoumaru was every girls dream at her old school. Not to mention on like all these different magasins. Funny on how Kagome knew about Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru, yet never heard of an Inuyasha before.

"Yup! Now c'mon!" Souta exclaimed, still hopping on Kagome's bed.

Kagome sat up quickly, scaring Shippo, and making Souta fall off the bed. "Wow! A real Masaharu in the house! And he's down stairs? Ok, let's go!" Kagome quickly hopped off her bed and raced over to the door. "C'mon! Let's go!" Souta and Shippo exchanged glances, before rushing up with Kagome as she ran down the flight off stairs.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay for dinner Inuyasha! I've haven't seen you in ages!" Inuyasha smiled and nodded towards Tyoshi. "Yeah."

"So wheres Kaggy? I'm just dying to see her again." Kikyo stated, gazing around the room.

"She was sleeping, and I sent Shippo and Souta to go get her." Tyoshi explain. Just then, the foot steps of three people could be heard hurrying down the long flight of stairs.

Shippo and Souta were in the lead as they jumped the last five steps, with Kagome was awhile way up. "I win!" Shouted Souta as he turned and laughed at Shippo. "Better luck next time." Shippo stuck out his toung but laughed anyway, then brought Souta up to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Hi Kikyo!" Souta shouted happily. As much as he didn't like Kikyo, he always believed in a clean slate eachtime he met someone. It was Kikyo's turn to believe the same.

"Hey...So..chan." Kikyo replied slowly. It was obvious she forgot the young cousins named, but covered it up pretty well.

Souta was about to help Kikyo remember his name when Kagome made it to the last step. Her blue grey eyes went to Kikyo's cold black ones, then to unfamiliar violet hues. _That must be Inuyasha.. _Kagome thought to herself looking the raven haired man up and down. _Kinda cute.._

"Kaggy! It's so great to see you!" Kikyo smiled with false enthusium. She began to make her way over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you to... Kikyo.." Kikyo grinned while hugging her identical cousin.

Kikyo grinned wider as she pulled away. Kagome stared at her cousin confused on why she was smiling so much. She knew better then anyone that Kikyo hated her, and vise versa. A real grin was the last thing she thought she'd see from her dear cousin.

"Inu-poo, this is my lovely cousin Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, my boyfriend." Kikyo pulled Kagome over to face Inuyasha.

"H...hi." Kagome whispered lightly. A slight pink blush krept under Kagome's eyes. She sounded like some school girl who was standing infront of her life long crush.

Inuyasha let out a smirk. "Hey strands."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look, but before she could ask him about the name, Kikyo interruppted. "Well, lets eat shall we?" Kikyo then gripped Inuyasha's arm and pulled him towards two oak doors that Kagome assumed was the kitchen.

"Uh.. Ok then.." Kagome watched the two leave, then saw that Tyoshi was giggling, and trying to hide it. "Uh.. auntie.. what's so funny?"

Tyoshi walked over to her niece and pointed towards her hair. "Kagome, I'm guessing you didn't brush your hair when you woke up, right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because.." Tyoshi let out another little giggle. "It's kind of sticking out in many different ends!"

Kagome blinked confused at her aunt, then turned around and walked over to a mirror over by a near by wall. Just as her aunt had told her, her hair was sticking out in many different directions. She looked like Sonic the Hedgehog! How could she allow herself to look like this infront of a Masaharu?

"Tyoshi! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Kagome hissed quietly.

Tyoshi smiled and walked up to her niece and began to pull her hair back down into place. "Sorry dear, but I couldn't get a word in without embarrasing you. Go up stairs and fix your hair better, then come back down for dinner."

Let out a soft sigh as she took a seat at the table. Tyoshi smiled seeing her hair was all in place, Kagome only rolled her eyes. "Since we'll all here, we should start to eat!" Tyoshi spoke up from her side of the table. Everyone nodded from there places, and just like that, servants came out from some big double doors with food placed on silver platers.

Kagome watched as mountains of food was placed on the table infront of her. Not even at a an all you can eat buffet had Kagome seen so much food in one room. Souta was also surprised. Every little thing was making him want to stay here in this home, in Hawaii, more and more.

"I can't believe you cooked all this food mama." Shippo said with delight.

Kagome stared at her aunt. She made all the chiken, fried rice, rice balls, pies and more all by herself? Kagome just thought her aunt paid chefs for those kinds of things. I mean, why dirty up your own hands if you don't have to?

"Well you know how I get. Bored with nothing to do, so why not cook?" Tyoshi laughed abit then continued, "But let's eat!" With the signal said, Everyone began to dig into food closets to there hands.

Kagome smiled as she got some patatoes and spanish rice on her plate. A glass of some purple liquid was already next to her to drink. As Kagome was about to take a bite out of her patatoes, Kikyo spoke up from her dreaded seat next to her dear cousin.

"Kaggy? Could please pass the gravy?" Kagome looked over to see Kikyo smiling at her sweetly.

Kagome quirked an eye brow then turned around so she could retrieve what her cousin asked for. "Sure."

Kikyo smiled widened as Kagome handed her the gravy. "Thanks ever so much cuzzy."

Kagome stared at the black eyes of Kikyo, before realising what she was doing. It was a small game Kikyo and Kagome played when they were growing up. As there family began to eat, Kikyo would start acting nice towards Kagome, and Kagome would do the same. Just when dinner was over, one of the two would do something to humiliate one and other, then watched as one of the cousins freaked out.

Kagome thought Kikyo had grown old of this game like so many others, but decided to play along anyway. "Your welcome darling Kikyo." Kagome kept a straight face while she talked, but just wanted to throw up with the sweet words that came out of her mouth.

Kikyo turned and placed some gravy on her patatoes, then turned back to Kagome. "Could you please put this back?"

Kagome stared down at the bowl. "Why don't you just.."

"Please Kaggy?" Each word Kikyo spoke, was hidden in the river of sarcasism.

Kagome let out a small sigh then nodded. "Sure Kikyo. I'd love to."

"Your such a doll." Kagome nearly rolled her eyes, but then she would have automaticly lost the game. Kagome placed the gravy back next to her, and took a bite of her fluffy patatoes.

Souta and Shippo exchanged glances, but shrugged and began to tear at there chicken legs. Starting up conversations about there favourite games.

It seemed that Kikyo had forgotten about the game, and turned around so she could talk to Inuyasha on what they should do tomorrow. Kagome just stayed silent, just like her aunt.

Tyoshi had watched the whole preformance her daughter and niece had just done. To any strangers, they would have the thought the two girls loved eachother like nothing else. But Tyoshi knew the whole sceme on what the two were pulling. Over the years she had gotten used to it, but right now, Tyoshi didn't want any old battles heating up.

"Kagome honey," Tyoshi caught Kagome's attention as she began to eat some spanish rice. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

Kagome shallowed the food in her mouth before answering. "I dunno. I thought me and Souta could drop by the hospital to go see mama."

Tyoshi smiled and nodded, before turning her attention to her daughter. "And Kikyo? What do you have planned?"

"Oh. Me and Inu-poo are going to go shopping!" Kikyo squeled happily.

Inuyasha refrained a groan or a noticeable sigh as he placed a fake smile on. Of course he loved Kikyo to death, but another day of shopping wasn't the number one thing he rather do tomorrow.

Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha through Kikyo's big head, but she knew what ever plastic emotion he had on, wasn't the real one he was feeling. What guy really wanted to use a day to do shopping? A saturday even more._ Inuyasha must be whipped or something..._

"Well that's good because I have a plan of my own." Tyoshi interruppted Kagome's thoughts. She took a bite of a rice ball then continued. "See Kagome, you can only vistit your mama from nine to tweleve. And Kikyo, all the malls are going to close early because it's verterans day tomorrow."

"So?" Kikyo and Kagome asked in a union.

"So, I thought since you two haven't seen eachother in awhile, I thought you should have some time to catch up!" Tyoshi's bright green eyes sparkled with ideas storming around her head. Neither Kikyo or Kagome liked it.

"Do we have to do it tomorrow?" Kikyo whined. "I wanted to go to Yura's house and exchange clothes and junk!"

"Kikyo, you can go see Yura anytime, but it isn't everyday you see your dear cousin Kagome now is it?" Kagome turned around and glanced at Kikyo. If Kikyo showed a glare or a scowl, she would loose the game. Kikyo kept her eyes emotionless, then smiled saying, "Your right mother dearest. What did you have in mind?"

"Well.. There's a carinval starting at four o'clock tomorrow, and I thought, why not go and have some fun?" Shippo and Souta rose there hands yelling a 'yeah' before talking to eachother about different games at the carnival and such.

Kagome let out a small sigh. "A.. carnival?"

Tyoshi nodded. "Yes. You two can go on rides, play games, the whole lot!" Tyoshi paused then continued. "And wont it be fun? Oh and Inuyasha, your welcome to come, and bring some of your friends."

"And so can.."

"But you can't Kikyo. I don't want you going off and ditching Kagome." Tyoshi replied sternly.

This was the last thing Kagome wanted to do. Like she wanted to be any closer to Kikyo then she already was. She was living with her at the moment, what more could people ask for? Kagome knew Kikyo dreaded this much more then she did.

"So how about it?" Tyoshi smiled as Shippo and Souta yelled a quick yeah again, then began eating again. She turned to Kikyo and Kagome awaiting their answers.

With forced smiles and fake enthusiasim, Kagome and Kikyo both stated in a union, "Sure! What else could I ever want to do?"

Satisfied with the answer, Tyoshi turned to Inuyasha. "You can come, can't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha saw the look of promising pain from Kikyo, if he didn't go with her tomorrow. He nodded quickly. "Of course. And I'll bring some friends."

Tyoshu clapped her hands together happily. "Then it's agreed. We're all going to a carnival."

"Yay!" Shippo and Souta shouted again.

"Woo.. hoo." Kikyo and Kagome stated boredly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied soundly.

After that was all done and dealt with, everyone began eating all over again. Not much being said anymore. Everyone was now in there own thoughts.

After about ten minutes, Kikyo turned back to Kagome smiling sweetly. "Can you pass the gravy again, please Kaggy?"

Kagome forced a smile and nodded. "Of course Kikyo." It wasn't like she wanted to loose the game.

Kagome turned around and held the heavy pull, turning back to Kikyo, who had her hands stretched out for the bowl. Kikyo smiled as Kagome handed the bowl of gravy to her, but sadly, Kikyo's hands slipped and the gravy fell onto the nice table before them. The gravy splattered onto the table, food, and most of all, Kagome.

Instantly, Kagome stood straight up from her seat, gravy dripping from her clean white shirt and blue jeans. It slowly made it's gooy trail towards the marble floor.

Kikyo bit back her laugh at the look on Kagome's face. Souta stared at his sister wide eyed, then began to laugh with no control. Soon Shippo joined in, then right after, Inuyasha. "Oops, sorry Kaggy. I missed the bowl." Kikyo spoke innocently.

Kagome couldn't believe what her cousin just did. Then again she could. When they played the dinner game, someone always got humiliated at the end. And that person was now Kagome. Kagome turned her blue grey eyes to Kikyo's and realised they were still playing the game. Being her stubborn self she replied with a smile, "S'ok Kikyo. Accidents happened."

Tyoshi sighed, then shook her head. "Kagome you should go upstairs and clen yourself up. If no one else is hungry, dinner is over. Inuyasha it was very nice that you came for dinner and I hope you come again real soon. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, don't forget to bring your friends. Kikyo, I wish to speak with you alone."

Inuyasha knew that that was his signal to leave, and quickly stood up from the table. "Uh... yeah. Bye Kikyo, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kikyo nodded and stood, giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow baby." Inuyasha then made his hasty exit.

Kagome clentched her fists then raced up he stairs and towards her bed room to have a shower and go to bed. "Shippo, Souta, go upstairs and play." The two boys followed there Tyoshi's orders, and raced up stairs laughing and playing.

The only people left in the room now was Tyoshi and her smiling daughter. "Kikyo, you may find it funny, but I sure do not. And neither does Kagome. Tomorrow, you will apologize to Kagome. You will help her with anything she needs, you will be kind to her, and treat her as your cousin. This feud will end tomorrow, you understand me?"

Kikyo nodded, still having her smile on her face. "Sure thing mommy. I promise." Without another word said, Kikyo skipped out of the room and somewhere else in the mansion.

Tyoshi rubbed her temples and let out a long sigh. "I really hope this ends soon, because I can't take another war between them." Tyoshi then walked out of the room, with the gravy still on the table and floor, knowing that someone would have to clean this up, and it sure the hell wasn't going to be her.

So that was it. Chaptr 2. I liked it, very different teh the last chapter, I know, and chapter 3 will be different to. Look forward to Sango and Miroku appearing in the next chapter. A long with the real game starting. Oh and thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this far! Please review! Til then.. Tata!

Yume


	3. Game Start!

ello everybody! I really wanted to start writing this chapter! I have a feeling it may be long. Look forward to seeing Miroku and Sango, along with the game starting in this chappie! Hope you like it, and please please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own Tyoshi! Yay for me!

() 

No amount of arguing, screaming, or insulting, like Kikyo had tried, could get the two cousins out of today's play day. Kind of like how Kagome, after washing it twice in the washing machien and once just with her hands, could not get the gravy out of her clothes. It was sticky like caramel, yet strong like gum. Kagome just had to get over the fact that one of her favourite outfits were ruined.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom after her thirty minute shower, and made her way over to her closet. Her wet hair dripped with every step she took, even with the towel wrapped around it. Kagome opened her closet and began to walk into her walk in closet and choose an outfit. Last night Kagome had put all of her things in her order the way she liked it, then made a hasty retreat to her bed.

Kagome walked down an aisle of clothes then stopped at one of her favourite tops. It was blue with a monkey on it that says 'Give me the chocolate and no one gets hurt.' Kagome had always loved the shirt, and the words it said on it. At the moment, Kagome needed to feel alittle threatening, even if it was said on a cheesy t-shirt.

Kagome continued her journy to find her favourite black jeans, and matching pink seat belt belt. Once Kagome found her a pair of bra's and underwear, she pulled on her outfit and hurried to brush her hair. It was almost tweleve forty-five and she could have to leave soon to go see her mother.

Hair fixed, alittle make- up on, and Kagome was ready. She smiled at herself in her full lenth mirror before leaving her room cheery and happy.

"Souta? Shippo? Are you almost ready to leave?" Kagome shouted over the railing of the long stairs.

"Yeah, almost!" The two boys yelled up to the raven haired girl.

Kagome nodded and let out a soft sigh. _Good thing is I get to go see mama! Bad thing is, I have to spend the day with Kikyo. I can't believe aunt Tyoshi is making me do this. I always knew she was an evil genius who only spoke in riddles and laughed at the air when she is alone. Who knows what other stuff she does by herself.._

"MOMMY! WHERE'S MY PINK SKIRT WITH THE MATCHING T-SHIRT! MOMMY!" Kikyo screamed from her room.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Couldn't Kikyo go one day without help from her mommy or dear boyfriend Inuyasha? Speaking of Inuyasha, he didn't speak much to Kagome at all. Besides the 'Hey strands,' coment he made before dinner. Maybe he was the stong silent type, or maybe he just didn't like Kagome. Kagome shrugged to herself. _What ever the case, it shouldn't matter. It's not like I know the guy or anything. But, he sure was cute. _Kagome's face heated up as she shook her head from her thoughts. _Great, I think Kikyo's boyfriend is cute! Not that it matters! I'll never get with him anyway, he's dumbstruck in love with Kikyo. Atleast, that's what I think._

Suddenly, the phone from Kagome's room began to ring, causing Kagome to come out of her thoughts. "SOMEBODY GET THAT!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome stared at the door to Kikyo's room before turning to her own and walking over to get the phone. Who knew who could be on the other end of the line. Donald Trump? Micheal Jackson? Hallie Berry! Kagome placed her hand on her cordless phone and clicked the button on and placed it to her ear. "He..hello?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah hi, is Kikyo there?" It was Inuyasha! Kagome's face heated up just thinking about him before quickly answering.

"Yes.. She's.."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PUMPS? FOR GOD SAKES!" Kikyo screamed loudly.

Kagome blinked then turned her attention back tot he phone. "She's um.. changing. May I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell her that I can't come pick her up because I'm picking Miroku and Sango up from there houses later. This is Kikyo's cousin right?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Kagome, yeah why?"

"When you go to the carnival don't wear anything revealing. Just cover up whatever you have or don't have ok?"

Kagome blinked confused, then felt her blood boil. What did he mean 'or if you don't have?' Just because she wasn't as 'developed' as her cousin, doesn't mean he can go and imply something like that to her! And besides, who did he think he is? Just some Masaharu that know one knows about. That's who he is.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome asked angrly.

"Just as simple as it sounds. Don't think to hard about it, we wouldn't want you to loose another thing that you don't have, if you know what I mean." Kagome could have sworn she heard Inuyasha smirk. What a jerk this guy is!

"Look here I..."

"I better go. Don't forget to tell Kikyo what I said. See you later strands." Just like that, the dial tone rang, indecating that Inuyasha had hung up.

Kagome stared at the phone, then slammed it shut. That Inuyasha guy wasa real jerk! She supposed Inuyasha and Kikyo belonged with each other. Now, she was happy for the two and hoped they got married and had some little life distroyers of there own.

Kaome's eyes flashed anger as she stomped out of her room and knocked hard on Kikyo's door. "What!" Kikyo hissed from behind the door.

"Inuyasha just called." Kagome answered dryly.

"Why didn't you give me the phone! What did he say?" Kikyo threw her door open and glared at her cousin heatedly. She was wearing the lost pink skirt and matching shirt she was looking for before.

"He said that he couldn't pick you up later because he was picking up some people named Miroku and Sango, and that he'd see you later at the carnival." Kagome replied, leaning back.

"Noo! That means I have to drive with you and that brat in the car! Could this day get any worse!" Kikyo yelled to herself.

Kagome smiled suddenly and nodded. "If you wish that Kikyo dear." Kagome then reached into Kikyo's room and pulled her door shut quickly, slamming Kikyo's foot against the wall. A howl of pain from Kikyo's mouth echoed around Kagome as she laughed and quickly raced down the long flight of stairs.

Once she made it to the bottom, she was greeted by Souta and Shippo, along with her aunt who was looking at Kagome confused. "What was Kikyo screaming about?"

"Oh," Kagome began as she walked up to her aunt. "Kikyo was happy that she found her skirt that's all."

Tyoshi nodded, then turned her eyes towards a pissed off looking Kikyo as she stomped her way down the flight of stairs. "Ready Kikyo? Let's go." Shippo and Souta raced out of the house, while Kagome walked alongside her aunt, and Kikyo for some odd reason, limped behind the two silently.

() 

"So mommy's in there?"

"Yup."

Souta pointed towards the Hawaiian hospital where his and Kagome's mother was currently staying. The hospital was almost as big as Tyoshi's mansion, and the parking lot was just as massive. The hospital looked like it was made of glass, and shone against the light. Kagome could tell this hospital would really helped their sick mother.

"Can we just hurry this up?" Kikyo asked annoyed. Everyone just ignored her and continued on into the hospital.

"Kagome, can you watch Souta and Shippo as I ask what room your mother's in?" Tyoshi asked as she looked over at the reception desk. Kagome nodded and took Shippo and Souta's hands. "C'mon, over here." Kikyo followed slowly behind Kagome.

Tyoshi walked over to the desk and talked to a red haired women who pointed down a hall and talked with Tyoshi. Tyoshi nodded and motioned for Kagome and the others to follow her. "She's on the first floor thankfully." Kagome nodded and quickly made it to her mother's room.

Tyoshi knocked on the door and waited for a faint reply from her sister Atsuki, then she and everyone else entered. The room was a very light green with a t.v right infront of the white bed. There was window next to the bed, and on the other side of the bed was a sink and cupboard. In the left corner there was a door that led to the bathroom, and a couch next to the door.

Atsuki was hooked up to three machiens, including a heart monitor. She had an IV pack contected to her arm, and it appeared she had alot of drugs in her body. Atsuki smiled as she saw her sister, daughter and son, niece and a new face enter the room.

"Hello there." Atsuki spoke alittle lowly. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Hi big sis, how you doing?" Tyoshi walked over and hugged Atsuki before stepping back.

"Better then I usually feel. This hospital is really helping." Atsuki turned her blue eyes towards her daughter and opened up her arms to her. "Kagome, Souta, you both are doing well?" Kagome and Souta gave there mother a long hug before nodding.

"And Kikyo, you've grown so much." Kikyo waved abit and smiled. It seemed she was atleast trying to act nice.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Shippo looked up at Atsuki before shrinking away slightly. It seemed he had gone back to his shy form in a blink of an eye. It was only because he didn't know Atsuki though, and he was just alittle scared.

"That is Shippo. I adopted him, he's my new little boy. Come here Shippo." Tyoshi held out her hands and Shippo slowly walked towards his mother's arms. "Say hello to your new aunt Atsuki."

"He..hello." Shippo whispered a faint welcome.

Atsuki smiled warmly at the little one. "It's very nice to meet you Shippo. I hope you and Souta have made friends?"

Shippo nodded, then smiled abit. "Souta's my best friend! And Kagome," He paused as if thinking something over. "Can you be my friend too?"

Atsuki smiled alittle bigger then nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be?"

Shippo smiled wide and stretched out his arms to give Atsuki a hug. Tyoshi put him down and watched as Shippo opened up to his new aunt. Atsuki hugged Shippo back before turning to everyone. "I didn't expect a visit from all of you."

"Well, after this were going to a carnival. I only wish you could come with us." Tyoshi replied sadly.

"Maybe some other time." The others nodded.

Everyone was silent for awhile, before Tyoshi broke it. "Oh! Kagome I bed you wish to talk with your mother in private? Come on everyone, we'll come back after we find something to eat." Tyoshi took Shippo and Souta's hand, while walking out of the room with Kikyo following behind. They left Kagome and her mother alone to talk.

Atsuki was quiet as she looked her daughter over. She seemed fine, even happy, but a mother new when something was wrong with there children. "Kagome? How are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled abit. "I'm fine."

"How are you liking Hawaii?"

"It's.. nice. Souta's loving it, I almost think.."

"No honey," Atsuki interrupted. "I asked how _you _like Hawaii."

Kagome was silent for abit, trying to put the words together to make it sound like she really liked it here. The last thing her mother needed was for her to hear how much Kagome just wanted to go back to there home, back when everything was alright.

"I... I like it. It's hot and very beautiful. And I also like living with Tyoshi. That's nice too, but.."

"But it's not home? I know honey." Kagome let out a shaky sigh. She walked up next to her mother and nodded.

"I know you rather be back home, and I know you rather be with your friends.."

"It's ok." Kagome shook her head. "If anything, I'd want to be near you. I miss Tokyo, our home, but one day we'll go back home... right?"

Atsuki stayed silent. She stared at her daughter before turning her gaze out the window. "I can't promise you that honey. I _can _promise you that you may return, but I can't promise you _I'll _be returning with you. You have to know that."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. This was no time to break down crying. She had to stay strong just like she did when she left her friends and home. She had to be strong for Souta and herself. And she was going to. "I.. I know that."

Atsuki turned to her daughter again and smiled abit. "Your getting older each time I see you. Stronger, wiser, your becoming such a fine women. Kagome, you must know how proud I am of you." Atsuki pulled Kagome into a hug while stroking her hair. "And when you become older, wiser, stronger, I wish for you to stay yourself. I wish for you to keep that same light that shines through the dark when everything goes black. Can you promise me that?"

Kagome nodded, blinking away the tears. "Yes.."

Atsuki nodded and watched as her daughter pulled back. She smiled at her daughter who smiled back at her with the same warmth she always had. Atsuki couldn't be sure if Kagome can be what Kagome wants to be. But she knows no matter what, Kagome will always be her daughter. Even if she's not there to see it herself through her same eyes.

Just then, Tyoshi and the others came back smling and laughing with chocolate bars. "We had to go up three floors to find food! They make it so you have to go already up there to shed some pounds, then you gain it all back when yours eating candy!" Tyoshi exclaimed. Atsuki laughed and nodded. "I know what you mean."

Kagome laughed abit to, even though she knew she was breaking inside. If her mother passed on, what would she do? Living with Naraku was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was only sixteen, she didn't even have a job! There was no way she would be able to support her brother. Not that it would matter since the two would be put in foster care. Kagome didn't want to think about that. No, her mother wouldn't die. Atsuki was atrong, she would make it. Just like always.

() 

Before Kagome knew it, three and a half hours had past and they were all saying good bye to the sick family member. They had all catched up on old times, laughed, and joked about all the things that had happened through their life.

Giving Atsuki one last hug from everyone, they all waved and began to pile out of the room and back into the limo still laughing. But Tyoshi couldn't help but see her niece with a far out look in her eyes, and very quiet.

"Kaggy? You ok?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her aunt. "Oh, yeah sorry. I'm just alittle tired."

Tyoshi nodded. "Well, you should be happy because were almost at the carnival!" Tyoshi replied in a sing song voice.

"Yay!" Shippo and Souta shouted.

"Yeah.." Kagome and Kikyo spoke dully.

Tyoshi grinned as the limo stopped and the limo driver turned around. "Were here."

Tyoshi grinend wider and threw the door open. "Let's go have some fun!"

Shippo and Souta jumped out of the car screaming, while Kagome and Kikyo pulled out of the limo slowly. Neither of them wanted to spend the rest of the day together. No good could come from this, and Tyoshi new it. Why did she have to torture them so?

Tyoshi pointed over to a line to get into the fair grounds and began to walk over there. Shippo and Souta were chatting about what rides they should go on, and games they should play. While Kikyo and Kagome were having a different talk.

"Don't talk to me, look at me, and make sure no one knows your with me ok?" Kagome only rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I wont even breathe near you." She replied.

"Good. Oh! I see Inu-poo!" Kikyo ran over next to her mother and pointed to Inuyasha who was waving them over. He was third in line and had two people with him who didn't look to pleased to be with him. Guess those are his friends.. Kagome thought as she ran up to her aunt and quickly made it over to Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby! I missed you!" Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him.

"I missed you too." Inuyasha replied, then kissed Kikyo.

The two friends of Inuyasha just rolled there eyes and looked disgusted. "Inuyasha, who are your friends?" Tyoshi asked.

"Oh." Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo then pointed to a male friend of his. "This is Miroku Kazaana."

Miroku smiled charmingly and took Tyoshi's hand. "Pleased to meet you." Tyoshi smiled.

"And that's Sango Tajiya." Inuyasha pointed to a girl with long brown hair who waved. "Hi."

"Miroku, Sango, this is Kagome, Kikyo's cousin." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome who waved abit and smiled.

Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome shocked. Kagome felt alittle embarresed. She knew they must be thinking how much her and Kikyo looked alike. Kagome hated that about herself, but wasn't going to make a big deal about it now.

"Money?" The group turned there heads to the guy who would allow them into the carnival. Inuyasha nodded and handed the guy his money then got a stamp on his hand. The rest did that then quickly entered the fair grounds.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed happily. There were rides and games everywhere. People laughing with food and cotton candy. Screams of fun and joy could be heard everywhere. Souta was loving it.

"Can we go on that ride? Or that ride? Or maybe that one!" Shippo and Souta were pointing in completely different directions. Tyoshi laughed. "Calm down. We'll go where ever you want, but not all at the same time."

Kagome looked around then let out a sigh. She knew Kikyo would ditch her with Inuyasha soon, and she would be left all alone. Just what she wanted. "Kagome? Will you be alright with I go with the boys?" Tyoshi asked. "Sure, go ahead! I'll be just fine!" Kagome replied with fake enthusiasium. Tyoshi nodded, then was dragged by the two boys away.

Kikyo grinned as her mother was pulled out of view, then turned to Inuyasha. "Go play some games and win me stuff!"

Inuyasha smiled then nodded and walked over to a near by game, leaving his own friends with Kagome. The three stood in silence, just looking around. "Told you he was gonna ditch us." Sango stated dryly. "Leave it to Kikyo to ruin eevrything."

"You don't know the half of it." Kagome replied staring at Kikyo who was screaming at Inuyasha.

"I'm guessing you don't like Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, who does? She's like a spolied brat who gets whatever she wants whenever she chooses. It gets annoying after about eleven years or so." Kagome turned to the two who stared at her confused. "What?"

"I just thought... you would like Kikyo or something. You know because you look so much like her and... Sorry to judge you!" Sango apologized.

Kagome laughed. "S'ok. I hate looking like her. People always think I'm her and it drives me crazy," Kagome shrugged. "But not half as much as that Inuyasha guy."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha then nodded. "Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

The three then began to talk about how Inuyasha was like a slave towards Kikyo. It was funny on how they agreed about many things. Kagome felt like she finally had someone to talk to about her problems with Kikyo, but of course that was ludacris. No one would believe her anyway.

"You realise this is a carnival, and we haven't played any games?" Kagome asked laughing abit.

"Yeah! Lets go win some things!" Sango and Miroku replied. The three laughed then ran to go play and win, even if all the games were rigged.

() 

Two hours later, Miroku had won two stuffed animals for Sango. Kagome had won a bear for Miroku, and Sango won a monkey for Kagome. It seemed that they were becoming better friends with each game they won.

They hadn't seen Kikyo or Inuyasha for that two hours and wondered where they were. The three began to go look for them. "I wonder where Kikyo dragged Inuyasha off to now." Sango looked around some candy shops and stores.

"Who knows with Kikyo." Kagome replied. Just then they saw a glimpse of Kikyo and Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Look what Inu-kun won for me!" Kikyo had about six stuffed animals all in her arms. It seemed she wanted to gloat in Kagome's face.

"And let me guess, you didn't win one by yourself? Guess your a big loser." Miroku stated with a small smirk. Kikyo glared as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up Miroku."

"Guess he's right." Sango replied.

"I could have won a game if I wanted to!" Kikyo whined loudly.

"Yeah right." Kagome muttered under her breath. Kikyo glared, catching Kagome's words. "Is that a challenge?"

Kagome looked into Kikyo black eyes and felt a fire within her beginning to burn. "Yeah Kikyo, it is. I bet you couldn't win any game in the world. Even if you picked."

Kikyo then flashed Kagome a smirk. "I couldn't win any game even if I picked huh?"

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah."

"Then let me pick a game and see if I lose. Or, are you afraid Kaggy?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Then do you agree for me to let me pick a game. Any game, no matter what?"

Kagome could hear the voices in her head to stop. To turn around and walk away. This was danger and she was stepping right into it. But Kagome couldn't back down now, no way at all. "I agree."

"Good. Come here Kaggy." Kikyo grabbed her cousins arm then began dragging her away. "We'll be right back!" Kikyo dragged Kagome away from the three people then stopped and glanced around. "I have a perfect game to play."

"And you couldn't tell me with Inuyasha and his friends around?" Kagome asked.

"No, because this is a game that only we can know about. Only we know the rules, the purpose, the whole reason to play." Kikyo smirked wider then leaned back again. "This game is only known as 'The game.'"

"What a well thought name." Kikyo ignored Kagome and continued.

"We can do whatever we like to eachother, where ever, when ever. Yet we can't tell anyone why we do what we do, or the reason behind the constant war."

"So it's a war?"

"Yes. Now, like every game, there must be a prize. We must put our highest, most precious thing on the line. Kagome, what do you have that's precious to you?"

Kagome thoguht about it then shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's alright. By the end of the game you'll have something I want. Now the only thing I have that is precious to me that you wouldn't want would have to be..." Kikyo looked around then nodded. "Inuyasha Masaharu."

"Inuyasha? I don't want him!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo put her hand over Kagome's mouth to shut her up. "Excactly. It doesn' matter if you want him or not, it's about getting what's most precious. Understand?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Any questions?"

Kagome shook her head. "Good." Kikyo replied. "Remember, you can't tell anyone and neither can I. Things are about to get interesting. Since after all, you are starting to go to my school soon."

Kagome nodded again. She almost forgot about that. She didn't have a choice, now who knows what could happen at school with Kikyo and The game starting. Kagome know knew she should have said no, and walked away from the danger instead of heading straight to it.

"Good. Now, have fun." Kikyo smiled then walked off leaving Kagome alone.

Who knew what Kikyo might do? And what would she get if Kagome lost? And Kagome knew that she didn't want Inuyasha, he was a jerk. Not that he'd go for her anyway, she wasn't Kikyo, she was Kagome. Kikyo's cousin. Kagome could feel dread coming over her. This wasn't the best idea to accept. But what could she do?

Kagome let out a soft sigh and began to walk back to Kikyo and the others. The game was just starting, and Kagome already felt like a loser.

() 

Well the ending was rushed, but atleast the game has started. I'm sorry this took so long to put out. My computer had the MSN virus and I was trying to get rid of it, and I think I've finally done it! Wish me luck about that. Sorry the chapter sucked but the next one will be better, promise. Please review! Til then..

Yume!


	4. Tree of time Tree of Ages

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Keeping The game a secret wasn't the hard part. No, that my friends was the easy part. The part that Kagome couldn't get around was waiting. Sure, for Kagome's whole life she had been a patiant girl. And Kikyo had not been. But now, it appeared Kagome and Kikyo changed places. Kikyo was waiting for the perfect moment to get Kagome back, and waiting was apart of revenge.

Presently, Kagome sat in her aunts large living room. She was watching some stupid cartoon on the large black flat screen t.v. The black leather couch that Kagome sat on was bliss. Everything in this mansion was pure bliss. But Kagome wasn't paying much attention to the way everything felt.

_If Kikyo strikes at me, what will I do to get her back? It has to be just as good or better then what she'll do to me. But, then when will she strike? Oh I hate games! Souta was always the pro at them, not me!_ Kagome was beyond frustrated. Why did she agree to this in the first place? And what kind of prize was Inuyasha? She didn't want that jerk! But then, winning a prize doesn't always mean you have to want it.

Kagome couldn't just stay here. If she did she was going to go insane because of her own thoughts. _I know! I can go explore Hawaii! I haven't done that! _Kagome pushed herself up and walked out of the room to the flight of stairs up to her brother's room.

"Souta?" Kagome stuck her head into Souta's door way and wasn't surprised to find her little brother and cousin playing video games in his room.

"What! Can you see I'm playing a game!" Souta yelled over the blasting t.v

"Just tell Tyoshi I went out for a walk if she asks where I am."

"Yeah ok!" Souta used one hand to grab a pillow that was next to him, and threw it at Kagome's head. "Just get out of my room!"

Kagome glared as she took a few steps back then slammed Souta's door closed. "Fine! Jeez take a hissy fit!" Kagome rolled her eyes before jumping the stairs two steps at a time and landed on the marble floor infront of the door. Kagome straightened her blue jean skirt and navy blue long sleeved shirt then opened the door and was blinded by the sunlght instantly.

Kagome shielded her eyes with her arm, then began to walk around the fountain. Kagome stopped and stared at the statue with the odd girl in armor stood. She was very beautiful and looked familiar but she couldn't tell how. Kagome shrugged it off and walked out of the large gates that Kagome and Souta had gone through in the limo when they first arrived.

Kagome walked along side the sidewalk and stared around her. There were many huge houses but nothing like her aunts. Kagome knew this was the rich side of town. She supposed that when she attended a school it would most likely be a private school. Kagome had never been to a private school before. Any school was bad if Kikyo attended at it. The poor studants.

Children around her were laughing and screaming from happiness. Playing ball, hop scotch, you name it. Kagome smiled at the children. One time at one point, she had been that happy. Kagome's smile faulted alittle as she continued on her way. _What happened...?_

Kagome walked past malls and cafés with people crowded in them. Kagome let out a soft sigh when she realised she had no money on her. _Just my luck.. _Kagome shrugged alittle but continued on her way.

There was no daubt this place was beautiful. The houses, shops, the entire place ingeneral was beautiful. Better then Tokyo. But at the same time not even close. Kagome shook her head when she realised she was thinking to much. Bad _habit's._

Kagome stopped in a few places to go window shopping. Knowing almost everything was to much to buy. She suddenly stopped at a book shop and stared in the window. Different kinds of old books were in the show case, some about histroy, some about what could have happened. Kagome was a sucker for mythogicol books because of everything her grandfather told her. Even with no money, Kagome decided to go in the shop just to browse.

The shop was small, alittle dingy, but had book shelves all over the free spaces of the room. Kagome didn't want to sound mean, but she wondered why a little, not as expensive as the other shops, was doing over in this part of town. Kagome walked over one shelf and skimmed her finger over the books.

"Ah, I can tell you like the fantasy books... am I right?" Kagome jumped alittle and nearly caused a book to fall off the shelf. Kagome turned around quickly and was greeted by on old women. Maybe in her sixties. She had gray hair pulled into a tight bun and an eye patch over one eye.

Kagome nodded. She watched as the old women walked to a shelf over to Kagome's right and looked the shelf up and down. "I have plenty of those... but one that stands out very much and for most.. Where is it.."

Kagome watched the old women reach up high then she could, but managaed to grab a hard covered novel looking book. She walked over to Kagome and handed her the book. "This book holds every story this has ever been... I haven't let anyone see it, but you look appropriate enough.."

Kagome stared at the women without a word then glanced down at the book. It was greatly detailed with flowers, tree vines and a large tree in the middle of the book. Kagome ran her fingers over the markings and smiled alittle. "SenGoku Jidai..." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Many stories are in there I'm sure you'll enjoy. Most of which circle around the Tree of time."

Kagome looked up into the women's one dark black eyes. "Tree of time?"

The women nodded. "The Tree of time is a large tree that has been around for five hundred years. The tale of the tree is in the book."

Kagome's eyes widened alittle. "The.. The Tree of time that is presently in Tokyo at the Higurashi shrine?"

The women nodded. "Yes. You know of it?"

Kagome nodded, then looking back down at the book. "I used to live at the shrine.. before I had to move that is... I never knew there was a book about the tree though."

"You are a Higurashi?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And may I ask who you are?"

"Kaede. The owner of the book store. Would you like this book?"

Kagome looked up, then shook her head no. "I didn't bring any money with me."

"I shall loan it to you. Until you can pay me back." Kaede smiled alittle at the shocked face from Kagome. "How's that?"

"Oh.. I don't know.."

"I insist." Kaede nodded. "Did you enjoy the Tree of times?"

Kagome ran her finger over the tree on the book and nodded alittle. "I did. All my memories are with that tree. I got so used to it."

Kaede turned to the window and gazed out of it. "There is a tree quite similar to the Tree of time around here. It is known as the Tree of ages and it is also in that book. It is in the forest just down the street. Do you wish to see it? Most people don't even know it exists."

Kagome looked up. The Tree of ages and the Tree of times. Kagome's grandfather had told her about the tree's often when she was just alittle girl. Souta was to young to remember the tales, but Kagome remembered many. Her grandfather was her number one favourite person. The book looked so tempting, and going to see the Tree of ages did sound like some fun.

"I would love to see it!" Kagome smiled excitedly.

Kaede pointed out the window. "Just go down the street and go straight once you get into the forest. You will know what tree is the Tree of ages."

Kagome nodded and walked up to the women and bowed. "Thank you so much Kaede! And I'll pay you back the book I promise."

Kaede nodded and smiled. "It is no problem. Now go have some fun."

Kagome waved as she ran out of the door and jogged up the street with the book in her hands. _That was alittle odd... but the Tree of ages is the tree my ji-chan used to tell me all the time. I never knew it was here though! I can't miss this opertunity._

Kagome jogged past busy people and children, not stopping. It was only about one o'clock so she had enough time to go explore the tree and read a tale in the book. Once she saw the tree she would read the book outloud to herself, then who knows? Whatever else life throws her way.

Kagome gasped happily as she saw the woods coming up towards her and picked up her pace. She gripped the book harder and stopped once she made it to the beginning of the woods. She huffed alittle from her jogging and took a small break before continuing and walking through the forest. _All I have to do is go straight..._

Kagome pushed past some branches and nearly tripped over some roots from the trees._ You think it would be easier to just go in a straight line or something... _Kagome suddenly found herself sitting hard on a root with twigs all in her out fit and hair. "I'm not liking this!"

Kagome sucked it up, and continued on her way. Kagome looked up and could see one tree that was higher, stronger, and wider then the rest. Something told Kagome that that was the tree she was looking for. Kagome smiled and pushed herself harder and was happy when she pushed past one more branch and now had a perfect view of the tree of so many tales.

Kagome stared up at the tree in wonder. The three was large and wide just like her own tree at the shrine. It was as high in height also, but something about it was different. The branches seemed alittle more crazier and more free style then her own. The whole area around the tree was something Kagome had never seen, yet seen in every tree she had past in her life.

Kagome was about to step out and get alittle closer when she caught a glimpse of black in the leaves at the top of the tree. Kagome peered harder and could make out a body of some sort wearing red and black, kinda like the hair. _Who is that? _She thought to herself. Kagome took a few silent steps forward to get a better look. Her eyes widened for the second time that day when she realised her could be prize was currently sitting in the tree, eyes closed, as if asleep.

Inuyasha at the moment, seemed to be fast asleep. His hands were placed at the back of his head to support it against the tree branch. He had one leg hanging off the tree. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face.

Kagome stayed as still like a deer caught in someone's head lights. She was afraid that if she moved to much, Inuyasha might just wake up. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with was him. He wasn't one of the most sensitive men in the world. Not to mention just looking at him made her start to freak out mentally about the game and Kikyo. Speaking of Kikyo, why wasn't he with her at the moment? Wasn't he her lost love sick puppy?

Kagome shook her head. No, she came here to check out of the tree. She came here to look through her new book, read it outloud to understand it all, then think about all the things her grandfather had told her. She had it all planned out. Now here Inuyasha is, ruining her whole plan without even trying._ I'm going to read even if it kills me! I don't care about Kikyo's boyfriend. I'll do what **I **want!_

Kagome nodded and lightly walked on the grass infront of the tree. She stared at it for awhile then ran her hands up the front of it. It was smooth like her own tree back home. It seemed so normal but according to her ji-chan, the tree was evil while her own tree was not. It was odd how two tree's could be completely different. Yet come from the same ground.

Kagome sat down on one of the roots of the large tree and leaned back against it. She placed her new book in her lap and slowly began to open the cover up to the new page. Letters littered the page all only just one story out of hundreds that were probably placed in it.

Kagome took a deep breath and began to read outloud quietly. _"It wasn't such a backward world back then, in this time, as it is in yours. In one place you could see the same as we do, you could see the same as I do. But that wasn't how things are supposed to be right? Not supposed to be as simple as they make it sound. Where would all the fun be in distraction and chaos if there weren't complacations?"_

_"In a land far from the west, there once was a small village full of hungry, hard working villagers that had many fears as most humans did. Finding food, harvasting, but number one of course, was the demons. Demon's littered the land of the white and snow, feasting on things that they don't even need. Feasting for there own pleasures. It is what demons do, it is the demons life, yet not one can relate. The humans were slightly more afraid of one demon in paricular. One demon that killed relentlessly, without thought. No emotions for anyone or anything, he was the perfect demon. On the outside."_ Kagome paused and looked up. Inuyasha was still asleep thankfully, so she continued.

"_Perfect with structure, thought, speed and strenth. But perfection isn't always what it seems. The demon carried a secret that not many knew about. This demon was that of a hybrid of two different species. One of course, was a demon. A strong lord that died in a great battle, and a beautiful human women his father fell in love with. Now, in your day and age, that would have never been a problem. But back in this time, hybrids are not that welcomed. Shunned, dispised, loathed, a half demon was the lowest thing next to dirt. This hanyou grew up learning that the hard way, but does not let it show."_

_"You see, back then, in that time. There was something that could help wonders for any hanyou. Any one that wished to be a full feldged youkai could have it in a instant. If they had the will that is. Back then, there was something even more precious then riches and treasures. It was a circular object that many demons feared and wished to obtain. Even some ningens, hearts full of malice wished to have the small pure jewel known only as the Shikon no Tama."_ Kagome knew excacltly what the jewel was, and could do. It could grant any wish anyone wanted, evil or not. But if it was an evil wish, the jewel would be filled with malice and taunted.

Kagome continued. _"Yet at the time the Shikon no Tama was being gaurded by a certain powerful miko. Her powers were known all over the lands. Her mastery with a bow and arrow was more then any demon could bare, and because of that, many were slayed by her and her powers. Many demons in fear would not go anywhere near the village because of the young miko, but the young hanyou tried never the less. Everyday. And everyday, he would be caught by the miko. Yet for some reason no one knew at the time, she would never kill the man. No matter what he did, no matter how he did it. He would never kill her, his powers never matched hers, anytime he tried he would fail miserably."_

Kagome leaned back on the trunk of the tree. "Yeah... Ji-chan told me this story often. About the hanyou and the Miko. How they hated each other in the begining, yet fell in love. But then sadly the day the miko was to give the hanyou the jewel to turn into a full human, she was attacked and believed the hanyou did it. She pinned him to the Tree of time, while she died and burned the jewel with her body. A sad tale indeed.."

"There's more to it then that strands."

Kagome's head snapped up as she saw a smirking Inuyasha had finally awoken and was now looking down at her from his position at the top of the tree. She stared at him then stood up slowly. "Oh? And what do you know about the tale?"_ A rich brat like him, knowing a story like that? I don't believe it!_

Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position then shrugged. "When the miko was to deliever the jewel to the hanyou, she was attacked by a man that disguised himself as the hanyou. She was wounded badly, but had enough strenth to return to the village and pin the hanyou to the tree."

Kagome was surprised as he answered. Yes, that was true. Her mother had told her that part when she was eight. But how could he know? Inuyasha just didn't seem the type. "She didn't kill him, she only pinned him to the tree. Did she love him that much that she couldn't kill him?" Kagome's question was more directed to herself, but she found herself listening to Inuyasha's answer.

"Maybe. Makes you think if the hanyou was worthy of that love." Inuyasha then suddenly lept down from the high branch and landed just a few feet from Kagome. His long raven hair was in perfect place as was his smirk, settled on his face. "But what I want to know," He began turning to violet hues to Kagome's. "Is why didn't the miko use the jewel to keep herself alive?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's an easy one. She didn't want to the jewel to be tainted with malice. That wish would have done it for sure."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No shit Sherlock. I mean, why didn't she wish for another chance. If she loved the hanyou enough not to kill him, why didn't she wish for another chance to change things. Malice or not. Isn't love worth the sacrifice?"

Kagome was surprised again. She didn't think Inuyasha was capable of thinking this deep about anything. She was more surprised that she was actually having this conversation with him. Out of anyone in the world, how could Inuyasha know about this story. "It makes you double think that huh?" Kagome asked as she glanced down at the book. "It's funny how someone can tell a story but not have the answers to the simplest answers."

The two people stood in silence as Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Kagome kept her eyes on her book. The wind blew alittle and there hair rose just abit. The birds around them sang there songs and everything was calm. You would think this would be a serene scene, but not with those two.

"How do you know so much? About the tale I mean." Kagome asked while she kept her eyes glued to the cover of the book.

Inuyasha shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Just answer the question."

Inuyasha turned his full attention to Kagome. "Being direct are we? Well if you just have to know, my mother told me these tales. Her and my father were history freaks."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Were?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes some. "Yeah, were. My parents died when I was nine."

Kagome stared shocked. That was a lie. Kagome had read in the magazines before she left Tokyo about a last story about Inutaisho and Izayoi. Update too. They weren't dead, he must be lying! "That's not true. Inutaisho and Izayoi are alive. I read in a magazine.."

"Ever think things are computerized. Ever think that there are stunt doubles. Ever think someone else took over there place?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with confusion in her face. "Then.. who?.."

"My half brother Sesshoumaru takes over my fathers company. His mother take cares of my mothers. Everything you see in magazines is lies. That's why their in magazines." Inuyasha muttered out.

Kagome couldn't believe it. All that was a fake. Everything she read and saw. But how could someone keep this fraud up for so many years? How could someone not see through it all? Kagome just couldn't believe it. "Your.. telling the truth?"

Inuyasha was silent. He stood looking towards the ground with an emotionless face. The smirk he had on before had been wiped off his face like a hard smack. And it was all Kagome's fault for prying. She felt terrible now.

Kagome bit her lip. "When... when my father passed away when I was five. My mother... she was in great deniel and told everyone he was still alive. I wasn't even allowed to go to the funeral because my mother said there never was one. She felt that scerade up for about a year or so, until it finally sank in.."

The two sat in silence again. But this time the air had becomen alittle colder and the winds alittle harder. The serene feeling was no more as they stood in there own thoughts, eyes glazed.

"Guess we have something in common.. huh?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Inuyasha. She nodded some. "Yeah.."

"So... where did you get that book?" Inuyasha suddenly changed the subject before Kagome wanted to.

She glanced down at the book then back up at Inuyasha. "There's this old book store down the street from the woods. Keade gave it to me, the book owner. I'll pay her back though."

Kagome paused before turning to the tree. "How come you were here sleeping?"

"It was fun. What else reason is there?" Inuyasha stared at the tree.

Suddenly his watch beeped and he looked at it. "Damn... I'm late to go meet Kikyo."

Kagome let out a sigh. He was back to being the sick puppy again. Kagome felt bad for him, truely. Not just everyone was so deep in love they were completely blind.

"Well I got to go strands. I really hope we don't meet like this again. Bad for my image and all." He smirked at Kagome as he saw anger flash through her eyes.

"What image? Like you could possibly have one!" Kagome yelled back.

"Hey, hey now. Just because you don't have one, doesn't mean you you have to go ruin it for the rest of us hoping futurests." Inuyasha loved to get under her skin, and he barely knew her! Could you imagine if he knew her for years?

"Hopeful futurests, what the heck does that mean!" Kagome asked with an edge to her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled alittle as he began to walk past her. "Excactly." He smirked as he came close to the forest and was about to go through the tree's when he stopped. "Oh, and don't ever think of wearing a skirt again. Your legs are to fat to go parading around in some skimpy outfit like that. Ciao." Inuyasha waved as he walked though the forest leaving a pissed off Kagome behind.

"I can't believe him!" She yelled to the air. "He's such a jerk!" Kagome sighed as she went and sat back down at the tree. _But.. the parents thing.. he didn't have to tell me... why did he? Then again, why did I tell him my story? I just don't understand him... _"Men.." Kagome sighed out.

_I might as well go back home, I wonder if Souta bothered to tell Tyoshi were I went. Porbably not. Hope she's not worried sick. _Kagome pushed herself up and straightened her skirt. _My legs are so not fat! _Kagome with the book clenched in hand, began to march back the way she came through the forst out, eyes clouded over with thought.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Well I didn't expect that tiny twist on Inuyasha's parents happening. Nor throwing the book in this chapter. Or the opening up part. Oh well, I like this chapter with all that. Sorry I haven't got a chapter out sooner, or that there was no pranks in this chapter but there will be in the next. But the next chapter wont be out for a few days ok? Review please if you liked this chapter! Til then...

Yume!


	5. School Days

Here's the next chapter! There's going to be a diffinate prank by Kikyo but I don't know if Kagome will retaliate in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

When she had returned home, Tyoshi had just been like she thought, worried sick. Kagome explained to her aunt and apologized for not telling anyone where she had gone. She gave Souta a beating for him not getting off his butt to tell there aunt something that she needed to know so she wouldn't call the cops later that night.

After Tyoshi calmed down, she told Kagome she would be starting school the next day and showed her her new school uniform which consisted off a black silk skirt, deep red long sleeved shirt with the school crest in the bottom left corner of the shirt. Then a red silk ribbon to keep the girls hair up. The uniform wasn't the bad part, no Kagome could get used to that, it was the fact that she would be starting a private school, where she bet Kikyo ruled.

Now it was 1:13 in the morning, and Kagome still hadn't sleept. The Game was really starting to get to her, and it was driving her crazy. "I have to calm down. I'll never get to sleep if I don't!" Kagome told herself for the thirty eighth time that night. "Must. Calm. Down." Unfortunatly, that treatment was not curing her of insanity.

Kagome rolled over in her bed then let out an irratated sigh. "I can't sleep! I hate this!" Kagome rolled her eyes, while clapping her hands to turn her lights on. "Then I guess I'll read." Kagome pushed herself up and searched through her messed up sheets and blankets, then grabbed the book that was at the end of her bed.

She opened it to a random page and began to read what was on the page._ "Before there was the hanyou, before the miko and her love, even before the shikon no tama it's self, there was a whole different way of life. Sure, there still was the demons that threatened the world. There were the humans who were lower then demons and close to dirt. But fear didn't run as deep as I had wished. Fear stopped at a certain point, at a certain human, female, miko. That miko was Midoriko."_

Kagome yawned alittle but continued. _"Midoriko was most likely one or the most powerful miko's that crossed the lands. Not even her name had to be said for anyone to know who she was. Humans adored and loved her, demons shook in fear at the mention of her. Her beauty was just as strong as her powers, but she didn't care about that as much as others did."_

_"But many demons grew tired of not being feared. Their power was deminished. Their fear was shot. And deep hatred grew deep inside them. Midoriko knew of there anger that rose each passing day. And knew something bigger then she could possibly handle would come at her. Her days were numbered, and she knew it."_

Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned again._ "More demons then you could possibly count made a plan, and at that time all was peaceful in the lands. Midoriko knew that the time was right, and made her way to a land no one had heard of. No one would get hurt in her battle, she would make sure of it. In less then in a second that she arrived the great battle began. Midoriko was not on her own in the battle that lasted five days and five nights. A neko youkai, that shall remain nameless until when, was on her side the entire time. Not asked for, nor requested, the neko helped on her own free will. But sadly, the neko was the only one who lived in the battle."_

Kagome could feel fatigue pull at the corners of her eyes, but was determined to finish the tale. "_The demons rage died along with them as they pulled Midoriko with. But just as Midoriko was to give her last breath, a tiny round jewel bursted out of her upper body, and shot out like a fire cracker. Some claim that the jewel was her soul, and that the battle between her and the demons still continue on inside the tiny pure Shikon no tama. Yet no one can confirm it. Midoriko and the demons were turned into a stone of a statue and were in a cave in a small youkai taijiya village. But that young one, is another tale in this tragic turn of events."_

The book fell out of Kagome's hands and landed with a soft thund on her blankets. Kagome was fast asleep with a pleasant look on her face. If she only knew what awaited her the next day, that look would have turned into disgust.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Kagome groaned as she heard the irratating buzz from her new alarm clock. No matter how hard she blocked it out, it kept on ringing in her ears. "Could someone get that!" Kagome yelled to the air. "For goodness sakes!"

BEEP BEEP BE-

It suddenly turned it's self off. Kagome smiled and snuggled deeper into her blankets, but found her head resting on something hard. Kagome groaned again as she searched for her pillow with no luck. _Where... is... it..?_

"Looking for something Higurashi?"

Kagome only nodded. "Pillow...gone..?" Her eyes were snapped shut and she rolled over onto her back.

"Oh, I found it. Here it is!"

Kagome was suddenly struck hard in the face by one of her fluffy pillows. Funny how something soft could hurt like a bitch. "Huh?" Kagome shot up suddenly with her eyes half open. She gazed at the black blob infront if her, trying to focus her eye sight. "The devil?"

"No idiot! It's me, Kikyo!"

Kagome eyes snapped open wide as she realised that her worst nightmare was standing before her, all in her uniform with her hair pulled up with the ribbon. Some how, Kikyo must of shortened the skirt because Kagome knew her legs were not that long. Kagome finally noticed that she had fallen off her bed with the blankets and had been sleeping on the floor since about 1:30.

"What are you doing here in my room? What time is it? How.."

"Shut up. Your going to be late for school if you continue this shit up. Get ready and go. Oh, and have a great day of school." Kikyo flashed Kagome a sweet smile before placing her leg behind her other one and stalking out of the room.

Kagome watched her evil cousin leave before starting to get up. _Oh yeah, school! I almost forgot! _Kagome yawned and walked over to her bathroom to have a quick shower. She turned the hot water on then stripped out of her clothes. _I wonder how great this day really will be. Actually, I really don't want to find out_. Kagome stepped in and began to wash her hair.

Ten minutes later she came out and was pulling on her new shirt to her new uniform. Once on, she pulled a brush through her hair, then pulled it up using the red ribbon. She hated to admit it, but she looked just like Kikyo wearing this outfit. "Oh well, nothing we can do about that now can we?"

Kagome let out a sigh before she turned to her door and walked out and began to drag herself down the stairs. "Kagome! Look at me!" Kagome turned around and smiled as she saw her brother and cousin rushing down a flight of stairs. He was wearing a green coat with black pants. The crest TPE was sewed on the bottom left corner. Shippo, wearing the matching uniform was right behind him.

"Like the uniform?" Souta and Shippo asked at the same time.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, it looks quite handsome on you two. C'mon now, or we'll be late for school."

The three walked down the rest of the stairs with an all dressed Kikyo and Tyoshi standing at the door way waiting for them. "Ah, you three look so perfect in those uniforms."

They smiled at Tyoshi as they made there way over. "Well Robert is going to drive you to school and.."

"Inu-baby's driving me!" Kikyo replied smiling.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Tyoshi continued. "So hurry up and get in the limo. Everything you need is inside and all of you have a great day!" Tyoshi hugged her family members and waved as they all walked outside.

The limo was waiting for them as soon as they stepped out, and Robert was holding the door open for them. Shippo and Souta raced past Kagome and jumped in. Kikyo pushed Kagome away from her and raced over to a red mustang that belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome stared as Kikyo ran at the mustang hands waving.

"Kagome sama?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Robert before pulling into the limo next to Souta. Inside there were three back packs that the three's names on it. Inside was a lunch and and school supplies.

Robert slammed the door and climbed into the drivers seat and started the car, then pulled out of the drive way after Inuyasha drove away with Kikyo in the passenger's seat. Kagome sighed as she leaned back into the leather seat.

"You scared?" Shippo asked Kagome from his seat next to Souta.

"I would be lying if I said no." Kagome replied.

"Well today's my first day too. I'm scared." Shippo admited while glancing down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"Well you shouldn't be," Kagome smiled warmly at Shippo. "Souta's going with you."

"Yeah!" Souta turned around to Shippo. "We can do this together!"

Shippo smiled alittle and nodded towards Souta. Kagome smiled at her brother. He had really grown up over the small time period they had been here. Much more then she thought anyway. She was pretty proud of her brother.

"Were here." Robert smiled in the rear view mirror at the three. "Tamashii Private Elementry."

Souta and Shippo nodded and grabbed there bags and gave Kagome a hug before they got out of the limo and waved. "Bye." The two said as they shut the door and ran up to there new school. Kagome smiled alittle and jumped when the limo lerched forward suddenly.

"Kagome sama, do you like it here in Hawaii?" Robert asked from the drivers seat.

"Oh, yes actually." Kagome replied after a short pause.

"Not as nice as Tokyo, hmm?" Robert looked at Kagome through the mirror.

Kagome looked up at him confused some. "Well um.."

"I understand. But some would say it was better. Some that are even from Tokyo."

Kagome stayed silent. What was he getting at? She didn't like the way he sounded. "Were here Kagome sama. Have a nice day." Kagome nodded and pulled on her blue bag and quickly got out of the limo and shut it. Robert drove off right after.

Kagome stared forward and gaped at her new school. It was huge! Her old school was not nearly close to being half as big as this one. If it was as huge as it was on the outside, she just knew she was going to get lost in the inside.

Kagome sighed. _Might as well get this party started_. Kagome walked through the gates of Wahashru high. The closer she got, the smaller she felt. For some reason, she felt like she wasn't going to fit in as well as she hoped.

Teens crowded the fields laughing and chatting with friends and possibly boyfriends and girl friends. Kagome felt alittle lonely, but shook it off. She'd make friends. Of course she would. No matter what, that was her number one objective.

Kagome pulled on the large glass doors to enter the school. She had to go to the principals office to get her schedule. Kagome looked around the large hall as she entered. Lockers were all down the hall, stopping every now and then for classrooms. There was a hall to go forward, left, and right. She had no idea what way to go.

_I think I need to ask someone directions._ Teens past by her as she stood in the middle of the hall. "Excuse me.." Kagome tried to get three people's attention but they only brushed her off. "Please could you.." Kagome asked one blonde haired girl. The girl glared hard at her then flipped her off. "Leave me the hell alone Kikyo. Get your skanky self away from me."

Kagome's mouth opened wide as the girl walked past her. She thought she was Kikyo? Is that why everyone was ignoring her? Kagome felt anger rise inside of her. _What? Do I have to tape Kagome Higurashi to my forehead!_

Kagome sighed and decided to give up getting help and decided to go the straight way. Kagome looked around and tried to find things that would help her remember where she was going and how to get back. This place was one big maze, and no mouse could get through it in one piece.

Someone suddenly bumped into Kagome causing her to fall down. "Watch it Kikyo." Kagome looked up from her rear position and saw some bright green haired guy snarl at her before walking past her. Kagome had just about all she could take. She jumped up and glared at the man who walked past her. "I am not Kikyo! My name's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

The guy just waved her off laughing to himself. Kagome glared harder. "What! Are all these men and women idiots or just plain brain dead!" Kagome kept her heated gaze at the man until he turned a corner. She sighed and ajusted her bag on her shoulder before turning back around.

She stopped suddenly as she nearly bumped into another chest. Kagome took a step back and looked into a pair of beautiful crystal eyes. This man had long black hair in a high pony tail and was wearing a brown head band. "Well actually," The man began. "Some of us just can't get it through our thick heads. I'm an expection though. My name is Kouga Hyuo. And your Kagome?"

Kagome stared at Kouga for awhile trying to see if he was just playing with her or not. "Um.. yes.. I'm Kagome." Kouga smiled at her sweetly. "If you don't mind me saying, you look an awfully lot like Kikyo. I feel sorry for you."

Kagome blushed alittle and nodded. "Yeah.. Your the only one to believe I'm not her."

"I told you I was an exception." Kouga stared down at Kagome. "Your new? I guess you need a schedule hmm?"

Kagome nodded slowly. It was taking her an aweful long time for Kouga's words to compute to her brain. "Yeah but I can't find the principals office."

"Allow me then." Kagome stared down at the hand Kouga offered her. Well, she didn't have anyone else to ask. And this Kouga did seem charming.. Kagome took his hand and he began leading her to the office.

"Are you related to Kikyo?" Kouga asked as they past by some people who were giving Kagome dirty looks.

"I'm her cousin. But's not anything I go bragging about." Kagome answered angrly. "I hate her, and she hates me."

Kouga kept his head forward as he nodded. "I see. Well Kagome," Kouga suddenly stopped infront of two large oak doors. He dropped her hand almost reluctently. "Were here."

Kagome stared at the doors then turned to Kouga. "Domo Arigatou Kouga." (Thank you very much Kouga)

"No problem for a pretty girl such as yourself." Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red as Kouga gave her a charming smile. "If you need anything else, just come ask me ok?"

Kagome nodded. "Ok. Thanks again Kouga." Kouga began to walk off and quickly waved to Kagome before heading off to his first class.

Kagome smiled and placed her hand on the door handle and began to turn it to enter the room. She walked in a saw a old women typing at a type writer. There were seats for if your were in trouble, but no one was sitting in them at the moment. The room was empty besides her and the seceretary. "Excuse me?"

The old women looked up from her typing and adjusted her eye glasses to see better. "May I help you?" She asked in a squeeky voice.

"Yes, I'm new and I need my schedule and map please." Kagome looked around as the secretary began to type some things on a computer that sat next to her on a desk.

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

The secertary nodded and typed it in. "Ah yes. This may take awhile. The principal told me once you got here he wished to speak to you."

Kagome stared at the girl confused, then walked over to the door that had the name 'Principal O. Trayor.' At the top. Kagome knocked and walked in once she heard a male voice from inside tell her to come in.

Hastily, Kagome pushed the door open and closed it shut. There were two chairs infront of a maple oak desk in the middle of the room. The principal Trayor was sitting in a large leather seat with his back to Kagome. "Sit miss Higurashi."

Kagome obayed and sat in one of the seats. Kagome shivered as a chill ran up her spine as she glanced around the room. The room seemed slightly colder then the rest of the school and it gave her an uneasy feeling.

The leather chair turned around quickly and a young man was sitting in it. Kagome gasped alittle as she saw how much this principal looked like Naraku. The long black hair and eyes were the same. It kind of gave her the creeps.

"I welcome you to Wahashru Private High Miss Higurashi. I am happy that you have decided to attend here." His lips curled into a sly grin that gave Kagome the chills.

"Arigatou Principal.."

"Just call me Onigumo. Everyone else does."

Kagome nodded alittle. "Onigumo."

He was silent for awhile as he looked into her eyes. Kagome felt uneasy with him looking at her the way he was but didn't say anything. "My," Onigumo began. "You look just like Miss Renay. I understand you are cousins?"

"Hai." Kagome replied quietly. Is this all he wanted to talk about? Kagome felt like this Naraku look alike was wasting her time.

"I have your schedule right here." Onigumo picked up a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Kagome reached forward and grabbed the piece of paper and had to actually pull alittle hard to get Onigumo to let go. She looked up into his eyes and saw they were dancing with amusement.

"Now when it comes to a map," He leaned back in his seat. "Well, there quite ancient from the last principal that was here. I think you should have an escort for the first couple of days because you must admit, this school is pretty big."

Kagome stayed still. What was he implying? The last thing she needed was some person who was showing her around to keep calling her Kikyo every five seconds. "Have you met any men that you know go here yet?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Onigumo chuckled. "Any men that attend here, do you know of any?"

_Why men?_ She wanted to ask but she answered his question. Somethimg told her she didn't want to get him angry. "I know of the man who escorted me here, um, Kouga, and I know Miroku Kazaana but I don't know if he goes here. And.. Inuyasha.."

Onigumo quirked an eye brow. "Masaharu Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai."

"Hmmm.." Onigumo twirled around in his seat, his eyes clouded over with thought. "Yes.. Inuyasha. His grades are slipping terribly. Not to mention he spends all his time with the glorious Miss Renay.."

Kagome didn't like the way he said Kikyo's last name. Hell she didn't like anything about this guy. Could he possibly know Naraku some how? That wasn't possible was it? "Miss Higurashi? Who would rather escort you?"

Kagome paused thinking it over. Miroku she only knew alittle, but he was a friend. And Kouga she also only knew alittle, but he was charming and nice to her. And Inuyasha, well, he was a just plain old bastard. "Kouga. I would want Kouga to escort me."

Onigumo nodded. "Good choice. Now as my job as principal, and a total bastard to all of my studants," Kagome was alittle taken aback by his swearing, but shrugged it off. "And to be a nice bastard to you. The perfect escort for you would have to be, of course..."

Kagome straightened herself alittle more and hoped he would say Kouga's name, or maybe Miroku's, but like he said, he was a total bastard and said. "Inuyasha. Wouldn't you agree?" Onigumo grinned widened as he saw the look of horror and slight anger flash through her eyes. But never the less, she didn't say a thing to him.

"Then it's settled." Onigumo pushed a button on his phone. "Mariru, please call down Inuyasha. I wish to speak with him."

"Right away Onigumo sama." Mariru replied from the other line.

"I'm sure he'll be just thrilled." Onigumo twirled in his seat again and stopped so the back of the chair was facing Kagome. "Don't you think?"

_Oh yeah... completely thrilled. As much as I am._ Kagome thought dryly to herself.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° Five minutes Later °.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

"You don't have a problem with this, do you Inuyasha?" Onigumo asked from his seat in his office.

Inuyasha glared hard at his principal. "Of course I fucking do! I don't want to go escort that _thing _around!" Inuyasha pointed towards the still seated Kagome for more understanding.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, as he glared back. You almost wouldn't think that just yesterday that actually had a normal conversation. Now all of a sudden he hated her more then when she first arrived? Fine, two can play that game!

"It's not like your my most favourite person either." Kagome muttered hotly under her breath.

Onigumo pushed himself up from his seat, his long Naraku hair like falling over his shoulders. "You can settle this somewhere else. Right now you'll both late for your first class. Run along now."

Inuyasha clentched his fists realising there was nothing else he could say to change his corrupt principals mind. He 'kehed' them both before turning around and whipping the door open. "Wait Inuyasha. What about young Kagome?" Onigumo eyes showed even more amusement at the death glare sent his way.

Kagome quickly stood up from her seat and watched as Inuyasha stomped out of the room with Kagome on her heels. Kagome shut the door quickly and followed Inuyasha out of the office and into the halls.

Onigumo only chuckled to himself as he watched the two walk out. Oh how he loved to play with people's lives and emotions. He leaned back in his seat and pressed the button on his phone. This was only step one of his plan, someone else in mind was going to set up step two very soon. "Mariru, put my brother on the phone, he's waiting for my call."

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° In the halls °.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

"Would you slow down! I can't keep up you know!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to catch Inuyasha and his fast pace.

"I know. That's the best part of walking fast." Inuyasha replied, his eyes straight ahead.

"Jeez, I know you hate me but, goodness! No need to go berserk." Kagome finally caught up but was loosing him. Why was he so pissed off?

"You don't know the half of it." Inuyasha didn't even give Kagome a glance.

"Why? What have I done to you?" Kagome started running again to match his pace.

"You know damn right."

"No I don't. If I did I wouldn't be asking." Kagome was almost out of breath.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and stood in one place. "Most of the things I hear, I ignore. I'm not one for rumors. But I know Kikyo would never lie to me."

Kagome stopped running and huffed, trying to catch her breath. "What? What did.. I do? I don't know what your talking about!"

Inuyasha turned from Kagome and towards a door that was right next to him. "Oh look, our first class. Hurry the hell up or you'll be even more late then you already are."

Inuyasha then pulled the door open and slammed it in Kagome's face. She had no idea what she had done wrong. What could she have done in less then a day? What lies could Kikyo have told him? Kagome shook her head and reached for the door handle. _What ever I did, I'm going to find out!_

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Her first two classes went well. Besides Inuyasha sitting behind her in each and glaring at her back. She could have sworn she had a hole on her back because of him. While Inuyasha directed her to the second class, he didn't say a thing to her. He only glared. Kagome couldn't get him to talk to her. Maybe she had to ask someone else for answers.

Kagome was now standing infront of her history teacher that had taught her second class. He had asked her to stay after class to talk about something. "Kagome, you answers were all right! I've never seen any studant who knew so much about history!" Her teacher Mr.Myouga said to her.

Kagome smiled alittle. "Thanks. My ji-chan used to tell me alot about it!"

"I can't wait until we have a project. I know you'll do well!" Mr. Myouga nodded to himself.

"Thank you. But I really should be heading off to the cafeteria..."

"Of course, of course! Be on your way."

Kagome bowed then quickly walked out of the classroom. She wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her. _I wonder what I hell crawled up his ass? _Kagome rolled her eyes and began to make her way to the caferteria. It was the one room see knew how to get too without help.

Kagome hummed a song as she walked down the halls. She hadn't made the best of friends with anyone, but everyone was nice to her when they found out she wasn't Kikyo. Speaking of which, Kagome was surprised she hadn't seen her yet. _Oh well, it's for the best._

Kagome smiled as she made it infront of the large green doors of the lunch room. She sighed alittle before she began to push the doors open. The whole room was crowded with people, and Kagome felt alittle more lonely. But before the feeling could last, Kagome suddenly felt some kind of odd liquid run down her back.

Her eyes widened as it came down her hair and began to drip onto her face and ther rest of her uniform. The loud cafeteria suddenly grew quiet as everyone watched the shocked face on Kagome grow. Whatever had fell on her, was chunky and slightly rounded.

Kagome felt like screaming but couldn't when she was inetrrupted by laughter. Kagome followed her eyes over to where the laughter had started and she wasn't surprised to see Kikyo pointing and laughing her head off. Soon, Inuyasha who was sitting beside her followed suit, and then everyone in the room began to laugh at Kagome also.

Kagome could feel tears brimming her eyes, but tried to blink them away. But one made it's way down her cheek and mixed in with the chunkly liquid. Kagome didn't waste anymore time before she dashed out of the room with laughter still following her, mortified.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

That was long! I didn't think I was going to put Onigumo into the story, but there he is! Now I know I wont have a story out for atleast a day or two because my back really hurts from typing so much lol! So if anyone has any questions about the story ask in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Please review! Til then...

Yume!


	6. Prize

Yay for the reviews! I'm always happy to get reveiws! Now to clear something up about my other two stories. If you are a fan of 'Monkey See Monkey Do' and 'Cherries' You must have realised it is gone. The reason for that is because I want all my concentration to be on this story only, so I can get chapters out faster and finish quicker.

I saved the two stories on my computer, so when I'm half way or finished The game, then I'll repost them. One at a time. And the reason why I didn't Delete 'Your desire' is because I didn't see the reason. I'm not going to work on that story either until later on.

Anywhoo, I'll continue, and without further waiting, Chapter six!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

_Kagome felt like screaming but couldn't when she was inetrrupted by laughter. Kagome followed her eyes over to where the laughter had started and she wasn't surprised to see Kikyo pointing and laughing her head off. Soon, Inuyasha who was sitting beside her followed suit, and then everyone in the room began to laugh at Kagome also._

_Kagome could feel tears brimming her eyes, but tried to blink them away. But one made it's way down her cheek and mixed in with the chunkly liquid. Kagome didn't waste anymore time before she dashed out of the room with laughter still following her, mortified._

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

All the taps had been turned on full blast by a young slightly confused girl. Not wanting anyone to hear her crying, she also pushed on the hand dryers on. Kagome was just not having a very good first day at Wahashru high. Actually, today was the worst day at her life to put it in simpler words.

After many tries for what felt like hours, Kagome almost had all the chunky gunk, which she figured was the chili from sloppy joes, mushroom soup, with ketchup and mustard, out of her hair. But she couldn't say the same for her uniform. Visually, anyone could have seen that something strang was once planted on her red shirt, but then most likely everyone from her school already knew what had been. Pretty much half of her school had been in the cafeteria. And by now, the other half had heard about the trick that had been pulled off.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she threw her wet black hair back from under the hand dryers. No matter what she did, her let down hair just wouldn't listen to her and dry. Kagome decided to give up and glanced at herself in one of the mirrors behind the sinks.

_'I look like a drowned rat.' _Kagome thought to herself._ 'Kikyo couldn't have picked a better amature prank.' _Kagome shook her head and felt the tears that had nearly flowed from her eyes before, threatening to fall again. _'No!' _Kagome thought fiercly. _'I have to stay strong! I can't let Kikyo get to me!'_

_'I have to go out there, act like I'm at the top of the world, and think of a way to get back at Kikyo. That's excactly what I got to do.' _Kagome forced a smile on her face as she straightened out her uniform. "Just play it safe, play it cool. In my world, I always rule. Yeah!" Kagome shouted to try and make herself feel better.

"What are you, six?"

Kagome jumped suddenly while whipping around towards the door to enter the girls room. A women around her age or older was currently standing infront of Kagome with her arms crossed. She had long black hair, that wasn't pulled up by a ribbon, with torquios eyes shinning with slight amusement.

"Uh.. um.."

The women looked past Kagome and at the taps that were blasting and hand dryers still going on. She quirked a eye brow at the little display, then turned back to Kagome. "Nice work show. But your really wasting some valuble water." The girl walked past her and turned off all the taps and air dryers, Kagome only watching.

"But I can see why you turned it all on. I did also at a time. I saw the whole show with you and the bucket. I didn't find it all that amusing." The women leaned against the sink counter. "Kagome Higurashi, your name was it?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. Kagome. Not Kikyo." She muttered the last part angrly.

The ravan haired girl laughed alittle. "I can see that. My name is Tsubaki. You realise, your not the only one who has been in a accident such as the one in the lunch room."

Kagome gave Tsubaki a confused look. "What? Someone else has?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Hai. I can see that you are playing the game."

Kagome showed shock in her eyes, before it quickly turned into confusement. "Wh.. what are you.. talking about? What game?" Lying wasn't Kagome best trait, but she hoped this Tsubaki girl would by her act and leave her alone. Kagome wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the game. She would get in even more trouble if anyone found out.

Tsubaki's eyes sparkled with a odd flare as she spoke. "Don't play dumb with me Kagome. I know all about 'The Game' as Kikyo called it. How you do humiliating stunts to eachother to win a prize. To win Inuyasha. I know the game well." Kagome stayed silent, not trusting herself if she could continue to lie.

"I know Kagome," Tsubaki continued. "Because I also played The Game. I lost. As you can see."

"You... played The Game?" Kagome asked once everything sank in. "You lost?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Not one of my fondest moments, but yes. Infront of the whole school Kikyo told my most private secrets. She sent my most private pictures to anyone with a picture phone. She threw all my clothes on the school field and I was forced to go around naked. Yes Kagome, I lost. I lost terribly."

"Kikyo.." Kagome whispered. "Kikyo did that to you? I never thought, not even her, could be that.. that evil. How did you live it down?"

Tsubaki shrugged slightly. "I haven't completely. Kikyo did this to me two years ago, but people still remember. But I'm fine. Just like you will be when you lose."

"When _I _lose?" Kagome asked. "How are you so sure I'll lose?"

"No one can match up to Kikyo. Everyone knows that. You'll learn." Tsubaki replied matter-of-factly.

Kagome shook her head violently. "No! I'm not going to lose like you did! I'm going to beat Kikyo at her own game! I'm going to win, and beat her streak." Kagome nodded to herself. "I have too."

Tsubaki stayed silent, just studying the young girl infront of her. She could tell that Kagome's soul burned with fire, and she wasn't going to do down without a fight. Even if she did lose, she wont go out with a bang. It amused her to see how deteremined this little one was.

"How are you so sure?"

"I.. I just am. I can't lose. It's just the way I am." Kagome whispered alittle, fire burning in her eyes.

Tsubaki nodded, smiling. "I can see your very determined. So I suppose I should leave you with your thoughts." Tsubaki pushed herself off the counter of the sink and began to walk past Kagome. "But Kagome, you have to start acting like you've already won." Tsubaki opened the door to the girls room and took a step out. "You have to start_ acting _like you already won the _prize_." And without another word, the women who lost the previous game left the room and left Kagome with her raging thoughts.

Kagome stared at the now closed door, her eyes clouded over. '_What did she mean? How do I act like I won Inuyasha?' _Kagome sighed as she decided she spent enough time in the bathroom, and had already missed one of her afternoon classes. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror and saw her hair had dried some, before she dashed out of washroom.

Kagome saw that the halls were crowded with studants. She supposed that her second class hadn't started yet so she quickly walked over to her locker. The only way she remembered where the locker was, was because it was right next to the bathroom.

Kagome undid the lock of her door and searched for her math book, her most hated class was up next. _'Just what I need... math..' _

"I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

Kagome looked over to see a two brunettes who were standing next to her locker chatting. "I mean, how could that have just happened and no one realised? I wonder how that girl found out."

"Found out what?" Another brunette joined the group, looking over at the other two wondering.

"Didn't you hear? Someone reported to the Japanese News crew that Masaharu Inutaisho and Mashaharu Izayoi are actually dead!"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'What? How could they know that? Inuyasha told me no one knew.' _Kagome turned more of her attention to the trio, eves dropping.

"What? Your lying!"

"No I'm not! They died a really long time ago. But no one found out until now. There was like stunt doubles and junk I'm in shock too!"

"How did the crew find out?" The recently added brunette asked.

"Some girl told them. She told them her and Inuyasha had been talking in a forest and..."

Kagome couldn't hear what the rest of the girl said, because she was in her own shock. The way the girl descibed it, it sounded like she was the girl who told the crew. But, no. Kagome hadn't told anyone. How could she? It was obviously a private issue, no one should have known about._ 'Wait!' _Kagome suddenly thought._ 'Is.. Is that why Inuyasha is mad at me? Because **I **was the one who sent that report in?'_

_**Riiing!**_

The bell suddenly rang and everyone began to pile out of the halls and to there classes. Kagome watched silently as the chattering studants walked quickly up stairs or down stairs to their classes. Sadly, Kagome had been to into her own thoughts, she forgot to ask anyone for directions on how to get to her math class. 'I shouldn't have to ask.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Inuyasha should be here and showing me.' Now seeing that she would most likely be on her own, Kagome decided to go up a flight of stairs, hoping they would lead her to her next class.

The halls were deadly silent as she made it up the stairs. There wasn't a single kid in sight, let alone a noise from any classrooms being heard. It was like a ghost school. It kind of freaked Kagome out. She let out a confused sigh as she came about a three way hall desion. _'Straight, left, or right?' _Kagome glanced down the halls, not a kid in sight. _'Straight didn't fail me the first time, so let's see what happens this time.' _Kagome quickly walked straight ahead, searching for any sign of life.

She gasped happily as she saw someone with raven hair taking a drink from a water fountain. The person's back was to Kagome, so she couldn't see them. Who ever the person was, she hoped they wouldn't misread her as Kikyo instead of herself. "Excuse me? Can you help me?" She asked as she made her way to the studant.

The studant stiffened alittle but continued to drink. Kagome smiled as she walked over to the person. "I need help finding my class."

"Find it yourself."

Kagome stopped walking and froze in place. She was really hoping she was hearing things. But as the kid straightened themself up from there bent over position Kagome was suddenly face to face with Inuyasha, the one who was supposed to be helping her and in her math class by now. "I..Inuyasha?"

"Who did you think? God, I thought I got away from you." Inuyasha turned his violet eyes to Kagome's blue grey ones, then he looked over her hair and uniform a smirk pulling at the curves of his lips. "What a beautiful uniform."

Kagome eyes narrowed. First he had the nerve to ditch her, then he thought he could go and taunt her on the cafeteria insident? She didn't think so. "What's the matter with you! Why do you have such a problem with me? I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on the nasty stuff that fell on me at lunch. I know you would do anything for Kikyo."

Inuyasha shrugged some, his smirk still in tact. "Maybe I was in on it. Either way, you deserve what's coming to you. Or should I say, fell on you." He narrowed his eyes alittle before laughing alittle. "You should have seen your face! Now that was a kodak moment!" Inuyasha laughed alittle harder, his head thrown back.

Kagome could feel her blood boil at his words, but more at his laughing. She didn't find anything about what happened funny. The more he talked, the more she hated him. The thing in the forest must have been an act. A good one. But a act none the less.

"I shouldn't waste my breath talking to you. Don't worry, the little stunt in the lunch room will be old news in a few weeks. Have fun until then. I have a class to get to. Ja." Inuyasha began walking away, waving alittle.

"You think I sent in that report in the Japanese News Crew, don't you? About your parents, the scam. You think I actually wrote that?"

Inuyasha stopped waving and moving all together. His hand fell numbly to his side. He was silent, almost like he wasn't breathing. But he kept his back to her.

"I didn't. Why would I? What would I get out of it?" Kagome asked.

"Fame. Your fifteen minutes. Maybe even money. Everyone wants money, don't they?" He asked, turning around alittle that she could see the corner of his left eye.

"At that cost? Your parents, what happened, that's all private information. I don't even know why you told me, you didn't have to," Kagome paused while looking down at the floor. "And I didn't have to tell you my story. But.. I never wrote anything to anyone! I didn't even tell anyone! It's your buisness. Not mine."

Inuyasha stayed silent. "I'm telling you the truth!" Kagome yelled looking up from the ground and towards Inuyasha. "I didn't do it."

"No one else knew. Only you."

Kagome let out a soft sigh. "But haven't you told Kikyo yet? I mean you must love her enough to tell her. But, you know, you don't have to if you.."

"Are you implying, Kikyo was the one who sent it in?" Inuyasha asked with a edge to his voice. He turned right around, his eyes seemed emotionless as he stared at Kagome.

"Well, if you told her.."

"Kikyo, my Kikyo, would never do that to me! She loves me as I love her." His eyes now showed fire and slight anger to Kagome. "She didn't send it in. I bet your just trying to break us up."

"What!" Kagome asked surprised.

"Your jealous of Kikyo. Admit it. Understand this," His eyes boared into Kagome's. "Nothing you say or try will break me and Kikyo up. We are eachother's soul, and nothing can change that. Nothing." Inuyasha gave Kagome one more long glare, before disappearing into a classroom just a few feet from where he had been standing.

Kagome only watched him go, not a word could be said. He was most likely right. Kikyo would never let him go, she knew he loved her to much. But then, why did she put him up for a prize? She must of known he would never go for Kagome, not while Kikyo was around. He was just a prize she couldn't win.

Kagome's eyes widened. It made sense now. Even if Kagome won The Game, she would never win the prize. Inuyasha wasn't available to anyone but Kikyo. Now Tsubaki's words made sense.

_"But Kagome, you have to start acting like you've already won."_

_"You have to start **acting **like you already won the **prize**." _

Kagome understood now. She had to start acting like she already won the prize, won Inuyasha. She had to act like she had him. She had to win Inuyasha over. It didn't matter if she won the game, what mattered was if she won the prize.

_'Even if I don't want Inuyasha, acting like I do shouldn't be a problem. Once I turn on the charm that me and Kikyo must share, I'll have the prize all to myself. Kikyo has no idea what she's dealing with.'_

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

That's chapter six. Now don't think the pranks are going to end. Oh no, there just getting started. I just wanted to make a small turn in the story that's all. So the reason why Inuyasha hated Kagome was because he believed (And still does) That she was the one who wrote a artical to the news crew that his parents are dead. The cat is out of the bag.

If anyone has questions, just ask. Please review if you liked the story. Til then...

Yume!


	7. Just my luck!

Yay for reviews! Just alittle hyper. And yes Sapphire-glass, I do care about your writers block. I hate when you can't think up idea's for the next chapter, or to start up another story. It's quite irratating -.-;;. I hope you can get over the damn curse of writer's block, and I wish you luck!

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha or any of the character. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**X**

Kagome's eyes widened. It made sense now. Even if Kagome won The Game, she would never win the prize. Inuyasha wasn't available to anyone but Kikyo. Now Tsubaki's words made sense.

_"But Kagome, you have to start acting like you've already won."_

_"You have to start **acting **like you already won the **prize**." _

Kagome understood now. She had to start acting like she already won the prize, won Inuyasha. She had to act like she had him. She had to win Inuyasha over. It didn't matter if she won the game, what mattered was if she won the prize.

_'Even if I don't want Inuyasha, acting like I do shouldn't be a problem. Once I turn on the charm that me and Kikyo must share, I'll have the prize all to myself. Kikyo has no idea what she's dealing with.'_

**X**

Through the rest of the day, Kagome's head was held up high. Her mood had changed dramaticly by the time her first day of school had ended. The incident with the sludge that fell on her, was in the past. The future was what Kagome was currently thinking about.

Kagome opened up her locker and pulled out her navy blue back pack, shoving her text books inside of the bag. She smiled to herself and hummed a song_. 'My luck is going to change. I'm going to beat Kikyo by winning **her **prize. He hates me, but I'm always up for a challenge!'_

Kagome shut her locker and hosted her bag over her shoulder. She walked with a slight skip in her step as she began to leave her school. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome turned around quickly, watching as the young man she met in the morning coming towards her. "Kouga kun! Hi."

Kouga smiled as he ran up to Kagome. "Kagome, how was your first day of school?"

Kagome shrugged. "Fine." She lied alittle, before she had been humiliated and pissed, but now she was fine. Now that she had figured out a way to beat Kikyo at her unwinable game. "How was your day?"

"Fine also. Oh," Kouga pulled his back pack from his bag and began to dig his hand through it. "I have something... Here it is!" Kouga held out a green piece of paper out towards to Kagome. "This weekend, I'm having a party at my house. I was hoping you could come."

Kagome took the paper and glanced down at it. It had information about the party and how to get to Kouga's house. She was flattered, for she had never been to a party before. Sure, occasisional get together with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, but that was in the past. This was a real, dare she say, rich guys house party. "Of course I'll come! Thanks for inviting me."

Kouga nodded happily. "It's this friday starting at ten. See you then." He waved alittle, then raced out of the school. Kagome guessed he could be on the track team with his speed. '_Speaking of which, I don't even know if this school has any after school activities. I should go find out.' _Since no one was around, Kagome decided she should ask tomorrow.

"I bet the limo's already here." Kagome began to quickly walk to the exit doors of the school, but stopped when she saw her principal Onigumo standing infront of the doors, almost like he was blocking her exit.

"Ah, Kagome. How was your first day? Great I hope." Onigumo pushed his lips into a small smile as Kagome neared him.

"Yes, it was okay." Kagome replied almost quietly. If she ratted on Kikyo, the topic of Inuyasha was sure to come up. Getting him in trouble would not better her chances of winning him over.

"Just okay? I was hoping a bit more. Hopefully tomorrow will better your fancy ne?" Onigumo asked, leaning against the door.

Kagome nodded, staying quiet. Something told her he wasn't go to let her out of the school until she gave him a answer he was looking for. "Oh!" Kagome suddenly spoke up. "Um, does Wahashru High have any after school activities?"

"Hai, it does. Were you hoping to get into one?"

"Yes, anything that is available or..."

"Why yes, we have something that would most likely be great for you." Onigumo ran a hand through his raven locks. "Archery."

"Achery?" Kagome asked surprised. She knew very little about the sport except there was a bow and arrow involved. How good would she be at that?

"You seem the type. Just give it a try, and see how you match up hmm?"

Kagome nodded again. "Ok. I will."

Onigumo leaned off the doors and began to walk past Kagome. "Good. It starts tomorrow after school. I'll see you there miss Higurashi." Kagome listened as his shiny black shoes clicked on the marble floors. Slowly, the sound disappeared and he was gone.

Kagome sighed. Before pushing the heavy doors open and walking down the steps and towards the road. The limo wasn't there yet so Kagome planted herself on the curb. Everyone was pretty much gone, except for one girl that was maybe a year or two younger then Kagome, standing alone alittle down ways from where Kagome was.

The girl had white hair and very pale skin, she was wearing the school uniform that Kagome was presently wearing. Her black eyes were clouded over with thought as she stared ahead. Suddenly, Kagome spotted a black BMW heading for the girl. The girl didn't move as it suddenly stopped infront of her.

The driver door opened and Kagome couldn't refrain herself from gasping. A figure, with long black hair and cold eyes walked around the car and began to talk to the girl. The figure was none other then Naraku, her step father. _'What is he doing here? Does he know that girl?'_

"Get in!" She heard Naraku yell. The emotionless girl calmly walked into the back seat and closed the door softly after she was seated. Naraku stayed still as for a few moments, before turning around and walking back over to the driver side. He paused once again, before slowly craining his neck to stare straight at Kagome.

Kagome jumped alittle as a smirk pulled at his face. He and Kagome kept eye contact for a few moments before he pulled open the door and climbed in, then quickly driving off past Kagome and down the road.

_'What was that about?' _Kagome asked herself._ 'Who was the girl, and how come he was here?' _Suddenly, Kagome's own ride showed up. Shippo and Souta threw open the door smiling. "Kagome! Come in so we can tell you about our day!" Kagome pushed herself up from the curb and nodded slowly, pulling herself into the limo, her eyes clouded over with thought.

**X**

"Run a errand?"

"Could you, onegai?"

Kagome felt like she needed to go make up a plan to get Inuyasha or maybe sleep, but not right when she came home go get some food that her aunt couldn't get at the moment. Why didn't she get someone else to go do it?

"Everyone today get's a day off. They also get a day off tomorrow so no one is here. And I have to go to a meeting so.." Tyoshi put up her best puppy dog eyes look, pleading for Kagome to do this one thing.

Sometimes Kagome wondered who was the adult in this house hold. She gave her aunt a flat look before nodding her head. "Ok. But can I get extra money to go get a movie?"

Tyoshi dug through her pockets and pulled out her wallet, pulling out three hundred dollars. "This enough? Sure go ahead. But the stores close soon so go go!" Tyoshi began to push her niece towards the door.

"Ok, jeez!" Kagome took the money, and opened the door while stepping out. "Hey.. I don't even know where I'm going! What mall do you want me to go too?"

"Any old one. Have fun!" Tyoshi pushed Kagome to take another step out before slamming the door quickly in her face._ 'Jeez, don't try to kill me or anything.' _Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the drive way and down the street.

Her eyes instantly clouded over with thought now that she had time to think. Her mind kept going back to Naraku. How did he know that girl? Who was that girl? Did her mother know? Who really was Naraku? _'I think waay too much!' _Kagome thought as she shook her head hard.

A smile was brought to her face as she found herself on the street with many different malls and stores. Deciding to go to the biggest one she could see, Kagome ran in, making sure her money was deep in her pocket so no one could steal it.

She had never seen a mall filled with so many people, or with so many stores in it. It was huge! Nothing like the malls in Tokyo. Everything just seemed bigger and more expensive here in Hawaii._ 'What shop to go to first?' _Kagome spotted a shoe shop and decided to start there.

**X**

"Miroku! Your damn cousins are at it again! Stop them!"

An exhausted Sango dashed around the large mansion that belonged to her perverted friend. Because he had once helped her baby sit her younger brother Kohaku, Sango decided to help Miroku baby sit his cousin. But she soon realised that one cousin she thought she was baby sitting, turned into seven little monsters.

"Yeah, can you get them for me?" Miroku yelled from his seat on his new silk feeling couches. He laughed at the one part in the movie 'White chicks' that he was currently watching, leaving Sango to take car of herself.

"Miroku! Help me!" Sango yelled louder this time. She quickly grabbed one of the red headed six year old cousin named Hari away from the bright green haired boy named Haru.

Hari screamed loudly while pounding on Sango's arms. "Let me go!" Sango gritted her teeth while dragging the bawling child over to a high play pen. "Just stay in here for awhile ok?" Sango didn't wait for a answer as she dashed over to Haru who was nearly crying. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No." He replied quietly.

"What's wrong? Anything hurt?" Sango asked worried.

"Yeah," The boy rubbed his eyes. "Everytime I look at your face, my eyes start to burn!" Haru laughed at the angry face Sango gave him as he ran off into a hallway. "Arrg! I can't take this!" Sango stomped out of the room she was currently in, and into the room Miroku was watching his movie. She walked right into his view, making him look at her.

"Sango dearest, your in my way." Miroku tried to move so he could see around her, but her red face kept getting in the way. "I can't see."

"That's the point!" Sango placed her hands on her hips, and gave Miroku a death glare. "You asked me to help you baby sit. I said yes. We were doing it together for about half an hour? Then you bailed! I can't keep looking after the devils while you do nothing!" Miroku stared at Sango with a blank look, not getting her point. "You either help me," Sango began alittle more calmer. "Or I'll tell everyone you played with a doll until you were thirteen."

"It was a action figure!" Miroku cried as he sat up.

"With a dream home, with Ken to match? I don't think so." Sango turned around and pushed the power button to the flat screen t.v off, then walked over to Miroku and began to drag him off by his collar.

"Ok, ok. Just let go!" Sango complied as the two stopped into the horrific room that was once called a kitchen. All seven of the creatures where in the room, throwing flour around, eating sugar by the spoon full, or just throwing things on the wall.

"Hari, Haru, Hago, Haro, Hawo, Hawu, and Twinkle come here!" Miroku called once he straightened his collar. The seven children stopped what they were doing, and quickly raced over to there older cousin. "Yes cousin Miroku?" They all asked.

"Have you been giving Sango honey a hard time?"

"No cousin Miroku." They replied innocently.

"Well then, why did she tell me you were?"

"Because she lies cousin Miroku." Sango glared, her face becoming red again. "I lied? You were the one.."

Suddenly the door bell rang, causing everyone to turn around. "Mommy! Daddy!" The children raced off to the front door, trampling over each other. "Yes!" Sango chirped happily as she and Miroku began to run to the door after the children. The children were jumping up and down waiting for Miroku to open the doors for them.

Miroku quickly opened the door, the children pushing past. "Mommy! Dad.." But instead of the people Sango wished and prayed had finally arrived, The last girl she wanted to see had come with her lover. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Sango asked in confusion.

"I thought we could come over here. You don't mind do you?" Inuyasha pushed past the kids and his two friends before they could answer. He shut the door and glared at the seven brats who looked up at him. "What?" He asked. The children stayed silent.

"Get away you ugly things!" Kikyo screamed from her place next to Inuyasha. The children began to whimper, then burst out crying on the spot. "Kikyo! God!" Sango got down on her knee's and hugged little Twinkle. "Did you come to scar these children for life with your sight, or make sure when I close my eyes I see your hidious face?" She asked while glancing up.

"Whatever." Kikyo waved Sango off while turning her attention to Inuyasha. "Can we go shopping, please? I don't want to go swimming." Inuyasha sighed alittle. "Kikyo, you said I could choose where we go, and I want to go swimming." Kikyo sighed. "I need a bathing suit then." Inuyasha turned and looked over at Miroku. "With all the girls that come here, you must have some chicks bathing suit."

Miroku smirked, his eyes shinning. "Yes Inuyasha. I do. But not for Kikyo." His tone changed at the end of the sentance. His eyes narrowed abit at the glaring Kikyo.

"Don't be such a fucking ass, and go get her one. We don't have all day." Inuyasha shouted giving Miroku no choice in the matter. Miroku frowned before turning around and gesturing with his hand for the two to follow him. "Get a bathing suit and get out." Sango hissed from the ground. "Get a life, then loose it by suicide." Kikyo replied with venom in her voice.

_'Bitch.'_ Sango thought to herself at the three disappeared down a hall. "He did it again! Miroku, come deal with your cousins!" Sango yelled down the hall as Hawo blew his nose on Sango's new white shirt. "Just... great.."

**X**

After getting the food was all gone and done with, Kagome had gone through to do some hard core shopping. She had gotten two pairs of shoes, a pair of blue jeans, three shirts, and bought the DVD 'Catwomen.' "Lifes good!" Kagome said happily.

Kagome suddenly was pretty much done, so she decided she should start back home. She skipped as she walked, flying past people who were chatting and talking. But suddenly, Kagome could hear the soft sound of crying._ 'Who could be crying here?' _Kagome stopped and looked around. She couldn't see anyone that seemed upset. Then, she caught a glimpse of some young child in red, being pushed away from a man about Kagome's size. "Move brat!" The man yelled.

The child fell to the ground, scrapping her knee. More tears began to fall from her eyes as she brought her knee close to her face. "I'm... I'm sorry.." She whispered quietly.

"Sorry isn't good enough." The man hissed coldly. He brought his leg back to kick the kid, when Kagome jumped infront of the girl, her eyes stretched out. "Hey! Stop that! Would you want someone hurting you?"

The man glared as he pulled his leg back in place. "Teh, all women should be seen not heard." But that's all he said before he walked off as if nothing happened.

Kagome sighed then turned her attention to the crying girl on the ground. Kagome got down on one knee and stared sadly at the girl. "You ok little girl?" The girl continued crying. Kagome then noticed the small blood dripping down the girls leg. "Your hurt." Without thinking twice, Kagome ripped her uniform sleeve and tide it around the girl's bleeding knee. "Is that better?"

The girl stopped her crying and looked at Kagome, then at her knee. She nodded. "H..hai. Arigatou." Kagome nodded. "No problem. Now, what's your name?"

"Rin.. Rin Kywa." The little girl replied.

Kagome took Rin's hand and helped her up. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Who are you here with?" Kagome hoped the girl wasn't a orphan. "With Sesshoumaru-sama, but.. I lost him."

Kagome's eyes widened abit. "Sesshoumaru? Masaharu Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't know where he is."

Kagome couldn't believe one of the hottest men of all time was somewhere in this mall! Everyone had a crush on Sesshoumaru, even herself. And he was with this little girl? "I'll help you if you want. How hard can it be to find a rich famous man with a face everyone knows?"

Rin smiled up at Kagome. "Thank you!" Kagome began to lead the now happy girl around the mall. "Where did you last see him?" Rin looked around at people before repling. "We were in the toy shop, but he told me he had to go to a meeting soon. He needs a new suit."

"He's probably in the suit shop I past! Let's go take a look. Here, get on my back." Kagome got back on her knee's before Rin jumped on and wrapped her small arms around Kagome's neck.

Kagome began to back track back past stores she had already past. She was happy to find herself at the suit shop before long. Kagome took Rin and herself into the shop, where wealthy men were trying on future suits. Kagome looked around, when a man who looked like he worked at the store raced up to her. "Ah! Rin! I found you. Sesshoumaru-sama was worried." Kagome blinked confused as the twenty five year old man grabbed Rin off of her back and began to walk quickly straight ahead. "Wait a minute!" Kagome shouted. "I found Rin-chan!"

Kagome raced after the man, and stopped when she saw the violet eyed man, none other then one of the richest men in the world fixing up his suit. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I found young Rin, see!" He placed Rin down from his arms next to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried. "Kagome-sama helped me find you." Sesshoumaru smiled alittle down at Rin as she grabbed onto his leg, then up at the surprised Kagome.

"You lied Poprre? You know I don't appriciate liars." Sesshoumaru spoke with no emotion, not taking his eyes off Kagome. "Well you see.." The man Poprre tried to explain but was cut off. "If you want to keep your job I suggest you stop talking while you still have the chance." Poprre shut up instantly and bowed.

Rin let go of Sesshoumaru's leg and beamed up at him. "Kagome-sama helped me when I was hurt!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to a shocked Kagome. All she could do was stare at Sesshoumaru. This was the real deal, the real rich fabulous man people dreamed of seeing. "You helped Rin?" Kagome nodded, barely breathing. "H...Ha..hai." She stuttered. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Is there anything you wish? It's the least I can do for helping Rin."

Kagome was silent. "Oh.. um.. Maybe a ride home?" She asked out quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course." He turned to Poprre. "I'm buying this suit, charge it. Miss Kagome, please follow me." Sesshoumaru began to lead himself out of the store. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out. "Can you be my tomodachi?" (Friend) Kagome nodded. "Sure Rin-chan. Aslong as your'll be mine." Rin smiled and laughed happily before nodding.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru lead the two girls out into the parking lot. The sun was beginning to set, and Kagome could feel herself becoming tired. "Hurry to the car!" Rin pulled Kagome over to a blue and red stripped viper. Sesshoumaru unlocked the doors and pulled himself into the drivers seat. Rin hoped into the back of the car, then Kagome got into the driver's seat.

Kagome had never been in a car so nice like this one before. She felt like she had no place to be in it. She wasn't rich, she was poor, real poor here in Hawaii. She just couldn't believe her luck, getting to meet Sesshoumaru, now riding in his car. Life couldn't get better.

"Where do you live?" Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome from her thoughts.

"Oh, 1997 Springlot avenue." Kagome replied, looking over at him. His eyes locked with her's for a moment before he nodded and began to turn the engine on. It purred like a new born kitten, this was a whole new expriance for happy Kagome. Sesshoumaru and the other two strapped on there seat belts before Sesshoumaru pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive onto the road. The car was silent as they road, except for Rin's happy humming from the back.

"You are a Higurashi are you not?" Kagome jumped alittle then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Hai, I am." _'How does he know?' _She thought.

"You are related to Kikyo, Inuyasha's lover then." Sesshoumaru said more to himself then to Kagome, but she nodded anyway. "Unfortuantly." She muttered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, before turning his attention back on the road. Everyone was silent again. "I don't like Kikyo." Rin spoke up from her sleeping.

Kagome smiled alittle. "Me neither." Rin nodded. "She picky, and she whines." Rin stated again. "Kind of like a baby." Sesshoumaru stayed quiet but he knew he felt the same way. This Kagome had a nice and pleasant look on her face that Kikyo must not have been born with.

Sesshoumaru was now pulling into Tyoshi's drive way, the black iron gates opening. He parked the car and looked over at her. Kagome blushed a faint shade of pink as she unstrapped herself from the seat. "Thank you for driving me home." She replied quietly. She opened the door but stopped at Rin's voice. "Thanks for helping me. I hope I can see you again some time Kagome!" Kagome smiled at Rin and nodded. "Me too Rin." Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Kagome smiled at him before grabbing her shopping bags, slamming the door and rushing up the stairs to the mansion. Sesshoumaru waited until she got into her home, before he drove out of the drive way and towards his meeting.

**X**

Kagome raced looked around the inside of the house. It was quiet, not usual. "Hello? Anyone home?" Kagome began to walk up the steps towards her bed room. "Hello?" She called out again. Kagome walked infront of her door and pushed it open with her foot.

"Ta da!" Kagome looked over into her room and saw Tyoshi, Souta, and Shippo sitting on her bed, holding a painting in there hands. The painting was of Kagome when she was eight, and her mother. The two had been taking a trip to the park and playing ring around the rosie. Someone had snapped a picture of it, and now it was freshly painted on a canvas.

Kagome dropped her bags and gaped at the picture. It looked just like the picture, but freasher some how. "How.. who.. when...?" Tyoshi giggled at her niece's behaviour. "The three of us have been working on this since you got here. To finish it up I had to send you out of the house, and now it's finished and here you are!"

Kagome gasped, then ran over to her family and hugged each of them, making sure not to smudge the paint. "Thank you guys so much! It's beautiful!" Kagome cheered happily. The three smiled and nodded. "Here, we have a place picked out already." Tyoshi took the picture and stepped onto Kagome's bed and placed the painting on a hook on the wall behind the bed. "And for a special prize, you get to have the left over paint and paint brushes!" Tyoshi pointed over to Kagome's night table.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "It.. looks.. great! Thank you!" She cheered again. The three gave her a group hug before pulling away. "We worked hard on this Kaggy!" Shippo and Souta shouted. "I can tell." She replied

"Well guys," Tyoshi stretched alittle. "It nine o'clock and time for bed!" The two boys groaned whil being pushed out of Kagome's room. "You too Kagome. I'm happy you stayed out so late." Kagome nodded. "Thanks again you guys. Good night."

"Night!" They yelled before Tyoshi nodded and shut the door closed behind her. Kagome yawned. She didn't realise she had been out so late. _'I guess when you shop you shop until you drop.' _Kagome stretched and walked over to her walk in closet. She picked out some black silk pajama's and pulled them on.

She jumped in her fluffy bed and looked up at the new picture of her and Atsuki. She smiled, it reminded her of some found memories she had forgotten. "But I can't think of that tomorrow. I feel like I could die if I don't sleep." Kagome laid down and clapped her hands, causing the lights to turn off.

**X Three hours later X**

Kagome was still awake, and lying in the darkness. She had heard Kikyo sneak in, none to quietly, but no one woke up. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the prank Kikyo had done to her, and some how she had to get her back._ 'How, how, how! The Inuyasha thing isn't enough!'_ Kagome rolled over angrly, her eyes looking over to her night stand then to her wall. _'How!'_

Kagome jumped up, a thought and idea striking her like lightening. "I've got it!" She yelled happily. She placed a hand over her mouth to quiet herself, before throwing her blankets off of her. She grinned evily while grabbing her new paint and brushes, and sneaking out of her room.

She quietly creaked open Kagome's door and was happy to here the snoring of Kikyo's nose and mouth. It was music to her ears. Kagome walked over and was delighted to see Kikyo was lying on her stomache. Kagome grinned evily. _'This is going to be so much fun!'_

**X Morning at School X**

Kagome slammed her locker shut. Today was going to be a grand day she could feel it. Kouga, who had been showing her around, was now definatly a friend she could trust, but not to tell about the game. "Liking the school better?" Kouga asked as he began to lead Kagome to her second class. Kagome nodded. "Yes. I'm loving it." She smiled up a Kouga as they walked.

"AHHHH! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!"

Kagome and Kouga stopped walking as did all the other studants in the hall. Kagome bit back her smirk knowing who's scream that belonged to. Suddenly, a beyond pissed Kikyo began to race down the hall, her pose following behind quickly. "Higurashi!" She screamed.

Kagome but back her smile, and forced a confused look on her face."Kikyo? What is the matter?" She asked innocently.

"You know damn right!" Kikyo screamed. "This!" She whipped around quickly and as she did, everyone got a nice look of Kikyo's once completely evened, black hair. Now, for some strange reason, was painted a rainbow of colours. Not to mention cut unevenly.

Kagome stiffiled a laugh. "My goodness Kikyo! What did you do to your hair?"

"Don't play dumb you.."

Kagome could not take it anymore, and let out the long hard laugh that was bottled inside of her. She clentched her sides and tears were rolling down her sides. Soon, everyone in the hall was joining in with the laughter. It filled all around Kikyo, and she couldn't take it.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped out. "You.. should see... your face!" Kagome laughed harder, but suddenly it was cut short. Kagome found herself looking up into the firey eyes of Kikyo, from her position from the ground. Her face was burning from the slap she had recieved from Kikyo.

"Hold on to your seat Kagome, Because it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Kikyo lept down from her standing position and punched Kagome hard in the job. "Play your cards right, or don't play at all."

**X**

It ends! That was one loong chapter! If you like the chapter, please review! Any questions just ask! Oh and.. **Happy Easter Everyone! **Easter bunny hoped out and hands all the readers a egg! Yay! Til then...

Yume!


	8. Yay! A trip?

I'm alittle bummed out that I don't get many reviews, but I'm damn happy with the ones I do get! Yay for everyone who does, especially Sapphire-glass! Your my idol! lol. Anyhoo... on to the story.

**X**

Kagome could not take it anymore, and let out the long hard laugh that was bottled inside of her. She clentched her sides and tears were rolling down her sides. Soon, everyone in the hall was joining in with the laughter. It filled all around Kikyo, and she couldn't take it.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped out. "You.. should see... your face!" Kagome laughed harder, but suddenly it was cut short. Kagome found herself looking up into the firey eyes of Kikyo, from her position from the ground. Her face was burning from the slap she had recieved from Kikyo.

"Hold on to your seat Kagome, Because it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Kikyo lept down from her standing position and punched Kagome hard in the jaw. "Play your cards right, or don't play at all."

**X**

Fist fights weren't one of Kagome best traits, and we can all say the same about Kikyo, but occansionally, a fist would be thrown in the air. So it was no suprise when the two were rolling around the hallway floor, hair being pulled and bite marks were the most favourite between the two.

"You can do it Higurashi!"

"Ya do it!"

"Kick her sorry ass!"

It was fair to say no one was on Kikyo's side. Kagome bit hard on Kikyo's arm, drawing blood in the small cut. Kikyo gritted her teeth as she pulled hard on Kagome's hair, pulling strands out in the process.

Kagome threw Kikyo off of her and sat up, wipping the blood off from her lip where Kikyo had punched her. Kikyo pushed herself up from the floor and straightened out her skirt. "You can't fight worth shit." She said while flipping her hair.

"And you think a sucker punch counts?" Kagome asked from her position on the floor. The two identical cousins glared hard at eachother, sparks flying in the air. Kagome stood from the ground dusting herself off.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone cheered, roaring from the side lines. They had created a circle around the two fighters, blocking view from any outsiders.

Kikyo spit out some blood before bringing her hands up in a fighting stance. "Bring it on bitch." Kikyo ran after Kagome fists drawn out to cause harm to her cousins body. Kagome lept out of the way just in time, hitting her back against a locker. Kikyo glared and lunged at Kagome again, but missed and slammed her knuckles on the locker.

The kids around laughed at Kikyo's attempt, causing more fire to rise in the older girl. The studants began to yell out jokes, laughing and continued to cheer on Kagome from the sidelines, yet no one came to help. The leading the cheers was Kouga, who was screaming for Kagome to kick Kikyo's plastic ass.

Kagome decided to go after Kikyo this time. She raced forward her fist out for a punch. The index finger was out alittle to add more pain to Kikyo as the fist hit her full power in the face. Kikyo's head slammed against the locker. She let out a scream on pain and everyone became silent.

Kikyo gripped her face, her eyes shut tight. Kagome was stood still. She couldn't believe she had got such a good hit on Kikyo. It just promised more pain for the next hit Kagome would recieve. If there would be a next hit.

"May I ask what the hell is going on here?" A creamy voice broke through all the drama, while pushing through the crowd. The studants made way for Onigumo their principal to walk through.

Kikyo opened her eyes towards Onigumo. Kagome turned around, letting her fists fall limply to her sides. The last person she wanted to see was here. During the whole time of the fight, the thought of getting in trouble, the consequences never occured to her.

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Renay, I wish to speak with you in my office." The two girls didn't any movement. "Now!" Kagome and Kikyo jumped alittle and quickly followed the now walking principal.

"This is all you fault." Kikyo hissed to Kagome. "Mine? You started it!" Kagome whispered back. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have if.."

"Would you two shut up? I said we'll discuss this in my office!" Onigumo's tone had turned for the worst. It scared the two cousins on how cold it sounded, even if he didn't mean too. They were both beginning to regret ever starting the fight, and Kagome regretting ever accepting The Game bet.

**X**

"Now, to get to business. Why did this little cat fight break out?" Onigumo was leaning against his desk in his office. His tone still hadn't changed, but his eyes had turned emotionless.

"Ask Higurashi." Kikyo replied from her seat.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Kagome hissed back. "You punched me, remember?"

"I'm suprised I can even remember my own name because of that inpact my head went through." Kikyo grabbed her one side of her head.

"Maybe that's a good thing, I know it is for me." Kagome smirked alittle. Kikyo sent her a death glare. "You just.."

"Enough! I'm not here to listen to you bitch about your boo boo's or what not. I'm here for your punishment." Onigumo interrupted. "Kikyo, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"That's easy." Kikyo rubbed her bruising cheeck. "Nothing. I didn't deserve to get hit."

"Why you little.."

"Higurashi, shut it." Onigumo eyed Kagome who shrunk back in her seat. He turned his attention back to Kikyo and smiled. "Nothing? Because you didn't deserve it? Kikyo, let me bring you to a reality you don't even know about." He paused to make sure he had her attention before continuing. "Kikyo. You've been at this school for three, four years have you? You believe you own this school. That you are the leader, queen have you. And because of that, no scars, words, or punishment can hurt you?"

Kikyo thought it over then smiled. "Hai, excactly."

Onigumo chuckled. "Sorry to say Kikyo, that's not how I work. I am the new principal, I am not the push over like your old one Totosai was. I do not woreship your looks, your body, your stance. You are only a studant who comes here to learn, even if you don't realise it. You are the dirt that _I _walk on. You are the one who should lick the ground when _I _walk on it. _I _am the king here, and I need no queen."

Kikyo stared surprised at her principal. "So.. what are you getting at?" She asked dumbly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't think to hard about it." She muttered under her breath.

Onigumo quirked a eye brow. "I almost forgot about you Higurashi." Kagome jumped at the way he said her last name. "You must think that because your new, you can't possibly get into to much trouble. That because you just moved here I'll take pity on you, ne?"

Kagome shook her head. "Iie. I don't think like.."

"And because of that pity," Onigumo stood up straight. "Your punishment could never match up to miss Renay's hmm? Well your wrong." He chuckled again before continuing. "When you grow up, your going to think trouble will never catch up with you two ne? And I would hate to see you both in jail when you get older. So I believe I'll help you. Do you want help? I know you do."

Kikyo and Kagome exchanged glances. What was this freaky principal thinking? Like either of them wanted to find out, but what choice did they have? "How do you feel about going on a field trip?"

"Huh?" Kikyo and Kagome asked. "A trip?"

"Hai, a trip. Nothing to hard it will just teach you about respect."

"Do I miss school?" Kikyo asked hopefuly. Onigumo laughed. "Why yes Kikyo, you will miss the entire day." Kikyo grinned. "Then I'm in."

"Miss Higurashi?" Onigumo asked Kagome. "How about you?"

'_If I stay I'll probably have to do worse things here. Who knows what Onigumo thinks in that head in his.' _She thought to herself. _'What choice do I have?' _"Hai, I'll go."

Onigumo grinned and walked around his desk. He pulled out two piece of papers and handed them to the cousins. "Pack your bags dears. Because your going to sunny dale, Hawaii Catainor. Hawaii's very own local jail. Where the in mates are a cheery as your feeling right at this moment."

**X**

Short I know. But I wanted to end it here for some reason. The next chapter is going to fun to write. Obstacles, scary expriances, and much more. It might even last two maybe he even three chapters. Look forward to that! Review please! Til then

Yume Chan!


	9. Jail Time: Part 1

I'm just getting a head start on this chapter because I'm bored, so why not type! Kukuku! Goes crazy I had to much candy! Any hoo, chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of tha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter name: "Jail Time."

**X**

Onigumo grinned and walked around his desk. He pulled out two piece of papers and handed them to the cousins. "Pack your bags dears. Because your going to sunny dale, Hawaii Catainor. Hawaii's very own local jail. Where the in mates are a cheery as your feeling right at this moment."

**X**

Kagome let out a irrated sigh as the final bell rang. Her day, from the beginning the fight to the whole going on a field trip thing, had not been very well. There was no way for the two girls to get out of the date now that they had agreed. '_Damn that Onigumo. He's just like Naraku!'_ Kagome threw her locker closed. She adjusted her bag full of text books and homework, then let her head bang against her locker. Over, and over and over._ 'Why me? Why me? Why me?'_ She chanted over in her head. _'What have I done to deserve this?'_

"Kagome, that's not going to help you in anyway I hope you know."

Kagome jumped, but relaxed when she realised Kouga was the one who broke through her thoughts. Her eyes landed on a ice bag he had planted in his hands. "What's that for?" She asked while pointing to his hand.

"Your head. You realise a bruise is forming on your cheek?" Kagome rose her hand to her blue and black cheek. She winced at the pain it caused her. Kouga handed her the ice bag which she gladly put on her cheek. "Thanks Kouga-kun." Kagome smiled up at him.

Kouga shrugged. "I really should be taking that bag to Kikyo. You sure got a nice hit on her. You sure do bring some nice entertainment to the school." Kagome began walking with Kouga. She smiled alittle. She supposed something good had come out of today.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped walking realising Kouga had stopped right infront of the school doors. She looked up at his crystal eyes. "Yes?" He turned his eyes to the ground, putting a hand at the back of his head. "I um.. I know we only met just a few days ago.." Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Uh.. what do you think of me?"

Kagome was surprised at the question. "Oh.. um.." She hadn't expected this. "Well your pretty much my only friend here. Your kind and caring, and helped me out on the first day on your own. I like that about you."

Kouga blushed a light shade of pink. "Oh, you do? I know this is moving fast but um.." He paused again, taking deep breaths in. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kagome stared at Kouga with a surprised look in her eyes. Then asking what do you think of me was one question, but asking to go out with him? "I um.." That was moving a bit fast, even for her. But Kouga was cute and nice, though she only known him for awhile. But then, Kouga would be her first boyfriend. Sure there had been Hojou from Tokyo, but she had never really gone out with him so he didn't count. "I.. don't know. um.." Kagome turned around when she heard a honking from outside. Tyoshi was standing outside leaning against a midnight mustang with a scowl on her face.

"I'll have to get back to you on that okay Kouga?"

Kouga looked up and nodded. "S..sure. I'll wait."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you to.. later ok? Ja!" Kagome waved as she pushed the doors to the school open and raced over to her aunt. "Tyoshi, I'm surprised your here. How come.."

"Is Kikyo still here?" Tyoshi interuppted while glancing around the canvas.

"No, she left with Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "Like always."

Tyoshi nodded. "Ok. Get in."

Kagome shook her head. "I have to do this after school thing, archery and.."

"Get in Kagome."

Kagome looked into the stern look in her aunt's eyes. She had never seen the green hues like this before. Kagome gulped while opening the car door and jumping in, after Tyoshi. Tyoshi turned the car on and raced onto the street.

The two were silent, and not a comfortable one either. Kagome looked down at her hands while Tyoshi stared forward into the street. Then all of a sudden, "Why?" Kagome jumped. "Huh?"

"Why did you get into that fight with Kikyo?" Aw great, just to make the day even worse, Onigumo went and informed her aunt on today's event. "Ano.." Kagome began. "I know you two dislike each other, but that much? Kagome, I'm disappointed in you." Kagomw winced. Not the disappointed thing. It was worst then being yelled at, which the silent type was worst then yelled at.

"When you get home, no t.v, no phone, no nothing." That was fine for her. She didn't watch t.v that much. She had no one to call, and nothing to do. "You go pack for tomorrow, eat dinner, then bed got it?" She still had to go to the jail? She atleast thought Tyoshi would be against that. Oh how lucky she was to have a aunt wih such a open mind.

_'Open minded people will be the last of us,'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Along with typos, slurred words and kentucky fried chicken. The human race is done for.'_

**X Next Morning at school X**

The next morning at nine o'clock sharp, bags were backed, lectures were told, and promises were laid out and made to keep. All of which, was directed towards Kagome. Hawaii, from it's beautiful scene, was now looking dimmer and dimmer with each passing mistake.

Kagome was sitting in the seat next to the secretary Mariru's desk, all alone. Well alone if you didn't count Kikyo on the other side of the room, chewing and popping her gum loudly.

Kagome let out a sigh as she glanced down at her hands. _'Why me?' _She reapeatd again. '_All I wanted to do was make friends, and now I'm going on a trip with Kikyo to jail? I don't deserve this!' _Suddenly in the middle of Kagome's thoughts, Onigumo had left his own office and was now standing in the middle of the room.

"Looking forward to the trip ladies?" He smirked as he saw the death glares aimed for him. "Don't worry," He crossed his arms over his chest. "It wont be that bad. You wont even have to sit next to eachother on the bus. You'll be sitting next to your buddies."

"Buddies? There more people who are going?" Kagome asked surprised. "Were not the only was?"

"Oh, of course not! Other people need the lesson just as you two do. Their all outside, waiting for you. Hurry now and go." It was not a suggestion but a order. Kikyo and Kagome both picked up there bag and began to leave the office.

Tyoshi had been afraid for the two young girls so she made them pack a extra pair of what they were already wearing, extra food, and mace, just in case._ 'Just in case, use mace. And if your eyes aren't burned enough, use a pocket knife to save your life.'_ Kagome chanted like a bad commercial in her head.

As they left the school, the sun instantly blinded them. Some how Kagome could tell this just wasn't going to be her day. Through the sun, Kagome could see a line of kids all sitting on the concrete, with a big yellow bus infront of them.

"Since your new Kagome, I'll interduce to everyone." Onigumo smiled at Kagome. "On the left is Hiten and his brother Manten. Yura then Bankotsu and Jankotsu. Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku and on the bus who didn't feel like lifting his ass, is your guide Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha's here! Inu-baby! It's Kikyo!" Kikyo waved her hands up and down. Inuyasha who was sitting on the back of the bus smiled at his girlfriend and waved back. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Now, for who you'll sitting with and who you will be staying with for the trip." Onigumo watched as all the eyes turned to him. "I know this off my head, so if you don't like who your with, I don't give a damn." He paused at the annoyed faces. "Hiten your with Yura. Kagura with Ginta, Hakkaku with Jankotsu, Bankotsu with Ayame, Manten with Kikyo.."

"What!"

"And that leaves Kagome with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. "Not her!" Inuyasha jumped up from his seat. "Anyone but her!" Kagome hid her smile. This was perfect! Being with him the entire day would definatly help her chances.

Kikyo glared. "Her with my boyfriend? Are you nuts!"

"Did you not here what I said?" Onigumo asked with hints of anger in his words. "If you don't like who your with, remember, I don't give a shit. Get on the bus now. Any more whining and I'll throw you off the bus while it"s moving." Everyone quickly grabbed there things while hopping on the bus. Something told Kagome, he ment what he said.

Kagome walked to the back seat and saw Inuyasha had his bag where Kagome had to sit. "Can you move your bag please?" She asked politly. "No." Inuyasha hissed back. "Where am I supposed to sit then?" Inuyasha pointed to the window. "Your your ass hanging out the window."

"Inuyasha, move your things." Onigumo yelled from his position at the front of the bus. "Were just waiting for miss Higurashi to take her seat." Inuyasha scowled but moved his bag, allowing Kagome to take a seat. Just as she did, the bus went into motion and everyone began making there way out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha had turned his full attention out to the window. He had pulled out a walkman and was bobbing his head to the music. Kagome leaned back in her seat, disappointed she hadn't packed her own walkman. Not like she would have been allowed even if she had remembered. Kagome sighed. '_This is going to be a long day.' _Kagome leaned back in her seat, ready to catch some Z's.

Ten minutes later she was in her usual deep sleep. Inuyasha was happy that she wasn't bothering him with any stupid questions. Suddenly, the bus hit a bump and Kagome's head fell over right onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

He stared down at Kagome, then glared. Like he wanted her touching him. But he didn't want to risk waking her up by moving her._ 'Suck it up princess.' _He told himself. He felt hot eyes on him, and turned his own up into his girlfriend's.

Kikyo's black eyes were burning a whole into him and Kagome's face. Hate and resentment was shown before she turned her attention back to the front of the bus. Inuyasha quirked an eye brow. _'Is she jealous? I don't see why. Does she think I could possibly do ANYTHING with this.. thing.. on my shoulder?' _He huffed alittle and turned her eyes back out the window._ 'If looks could kill.. If anyone finds my decapated body, don't believe the suicide note.'_

**X Forty-five minutes later X**

"Hurry the hell up and get off the damn bus!"

Anyone who was sleeping, or talking quietly jumped up with a start, and that included Kagome. Her eyes were half open as she pushed herself up from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Wha..?"

"Were here!" Onigumo shouted coldly.

Kagome steadied her head. It only felt like she just went to sleep. She shrugged and quickly picked up her bag from her lap. She stood up and stretched. Inuyasha glared at Kagome while pushing himself up with his own bag. "Next time when you sleep, close your mouth." Inuyasha pushed past the confused Kagome who wiped her chin. "Huh? What?" Kagome shrugged and began to walk off the bus after Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at the large grey building. It was much larger then Tyoshi's mansion. A large barbed wire fence was placed all alround the building. If touched, electricity probably shot out from it instantly. Large clouds of black smoke came out from the chimnies. The windows were barred with iron as were the doors. To put it in words most can understand; This place was a living hell.

"Think of this like your new home for the day." Onigumo spoke with a smile. "Enjoy it. Sorry to say I wont be joining you, I must be off. The gaurds will be watching you." Everyone turned around as Onigumo walked off back to the bus waving. "Oh, and have fun." As soon as he entered the bus it began driving off, with everyone hopes of fun.

"Great, now what?" Hiten asked. "Like it wasn't bad enough with him here, now were by ourselves?"

"What, are you scared Kryon?" Yura asked from her place next to Kagura.

"No. I just think this is a waste of time and bull shit." He crossed his arms. "And I'm not the only one."

"No shit sherlock." Inuyasha said. "EVERYONE feels that way."

"Suck it up ladies." Everyone turned around to see a women about Onigumo's age walking up to them. She was wearing black tight pants with a matching tight black shirt. She had her hair tide up, and her mouth in a thin line. On her belt was a gun, a billy stick, walkie talkie, and was that... a whip?

"Uh, ma'am. Not all of us are ladies." The brother of Hiten spoke up.

"Really?" The women asked while glancing around. "Well that's all I see. Maybe your blind ne?" Her voice was hard and cold as she spoke, scaring Manten. He took a few steps back laughing nervously.

"Now, I am commander Kagura. You may only call me commander got it? Good." She talked just like Onigumo, something no one was liking. "I will be the one showing you around, and telling you, when it's time, about the 'fun' games you all will be doing."

"Games? Like what?" The red headed Ayame asked.

"Jobs. You will have to do jobs that I assign you to do with your partner." Kaguya turned around and made a hand gesture. "Follow me, stay together, don't touch anything that doesn't look right, and for god sakes, make complete eye contact with the cell mates. It makes there day."

Kagome and the other's exchanged glances before slowly following there new gaurd. The gate around the fence was opened by a push of a button from the man in a high tower, and all the young studants were in the hell whole people only had nightmares about.

The place was huge inside. The stairs reached up to the roof, with cells and gaurds all around. The men and some women were in the orange body suits eyeing all the kids. The smirked at the slight scared look in Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha who was forced to walk next to Kagome saw the scared look in her eyes, then followed them to the man who was licking his lips in the cell. Inuyasha glared hard at the man then flipped him off while continuing to walk. The man jumped up and began to yell at Inuyasha, while Inuyasha just ignored him.

After a five minute walk, Kaguya stopped in the middle of the first floor. She turned around. "Like it here?" Everyone stayed silent. There eyes shifted to the laughing and cheering cell mates. Kaguya laughed. "I thought so. Now before we start some fun things, I would like you to go to with your buddy and pick out any empty cell. That is where you will be setting up for awhile."

"Cell? No one said anything about a cell." Kagura said while raising her hand alittle.

"No one said anything about not having a cell either. Now go pick one!" Everyone scrambled and began searching for a cell. Kagome looked around. She didn't want to be near any criminals what-so-ever.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome then around everyone. "Were taking that one." He said while pointing a cell sandwiched between two other cells with two large mean looking men in each. Kagome stared wide eyed then shook her head. "No way. Not that one." Inuyasha stared down at her. "Why not? It looks nice and cozy."

"Hardly." She replied back.

"No choice. Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm against her protesting and slid the cell door open then slammed it closed when they were in. Kagome jumped. She glared hard at Inuyasha. "I get top." He said while throwing his bag up. "I'm glad your loving this." Kagome said she she put her bag on the bottom one.

"Loving this? With you? How can I when I can't stand you. You know what would make my day?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled himself up to the top. "If you just died. Then I wouldn't have to see your butt ugly face again."

Kagome glared harder at Inuyasha. "Kiss my ass."

"It's so big I wouldn't know where to begin."

Kagome clentched her fists. "You are so.."

"Ladies, get out here now!" Kaguya shouted from outside the cell. Inuyasha jumped down from the bed and slid the cell door open. Kagome walked over to him and jumped back when he slammed the bars closed in her face. Inuyasha laughed and walked over to Kaguya. "Your so immature!" She yelled as she raced out of the cell over to Kaguya and the others.

"Set up? Good. Now, I'll start you off with your jobs that you will be doing. Not all of you will be watched, but don't think you'll get away with anything. Camera's litter this place like the bad smell." Kaguya looked over the kids smiling. " Hakkaku and Jankotsu have clean up duty." Everyone laughed at the two boys. "Have fun." Inuyasha chirped.

"Manten and Kikyo have to read to the mates."

"Reading? Your kidding, right?" Kikyo asked with irratation in her voice. "No." Kaguya answered while looked back at the other studants. "Ayame and Bankotsu, you two have to do the laundry." The two teens groaned. "Yura and Hiten, you have to dry." Hiten rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Kagura and Ginta, you have cooking." Kaguya said while pointing over to a door. "I can't cook!" Kagura yelled. "Not a problem." She turned back around and smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You get to feed the food to everyone. Now, go suit up, and do your jobs." Kagura turned around and began to walk away. "Oh," Kaguya turned back around. "And have fun."

**X**

"I'm not wearing that."

"If I have to, you do too. You have more hair then I do you know."

"And that's a problem?"

Inuyasha glared at the black stringy hair net Kagome waved infront of him. It was bad enough he was forced to wear the pink uniform and Kagome got green, but now she expected him to wear the head set to match? She better think twice.

"Just wear it, we all have to wear nasty things. What makes you so special?" Yura asked from her place in the corner of the small room they were in. She was wearing yellow rubber boots with matching gloves that weren't as clean as they should be.

"Screw off. If I don't wanna wear it, I don't have to." Inuyasha made it sound like the discussion was over. He stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We can't leave until you do." Kagome persisted. "The faster you put it on the faster we get this over with. Do you really want to spend so much time with little sweet me?" That earned a sneer from Kikyo.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No. Get the hell away from me."

"I will, when you put the net on!" Kagome thrust the net into his face. "Put it on!" Inuyasha grumbled but took it anyway. He eyed the dangling thing before snapping it on his head. "That's the best your going to get."

Kagome sighed. "Well it's a start."

"C'mon. The faster we leave, the faster we can get this shit over, the faster we can get the hell out of here in one piece." Kagura said while walking over to the iron door. Everyone nodded and agreed, not in the mood to carry this whole job out.

"Ready?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No." He said back.

"Too bad, were going to do this anyway."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I thought you were afraid of big bad men."

"Well I am. But if your there, what's to worry about?" Kagome smiled alittle at him and walked out of the door with Inuyasha trailing behind.

_'Does she think I would save her if something horrible happens? She's got another thing coming.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

**X**

Kagome stared around the huge room that was the in mates lunch room. The stairs at the back of the room that lead to two large metal doors. Gaurds in black were on either side of the doors with large guns in there hands. At the lunch door to get into also had gaurds there. Kagome wondered how much all these people get paid to risk there life.

"They eat this garbage? I rather have cleaning duty or something else rather then dish this shit out." Inuyasha said more to himself to anyone else. "I wouldn't eat this if there was a sexy girl naked in this gunk."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well the people here don't really have a choice. I kind of feel sorry for them."

"Don't be." Inuyasha hissed. "Whatever everyone in here gets, they deserve. There here for a reason, let it be stealing, rape, or murder. They deserve everything that's coming to them."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. His violet eyes had almost turned black from his cold words. '_He must truely hate this people. Why so much though? There's alot to Inuyasha I don't know.'_ Kagome thought.

"Are you two ready? Were letting them in." Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at the gaurd standing at the entering door. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who nodded. She did also, even though she didn't want to do this, especially with all the criminals in the room at one time.

The gaurd nodded and pulled the large metal door open. Like a herd of cows, or a raging bull, the men and few women raced in here like there was no tomorrow. Kagome was surprised these people could move so fast just to eat gunk.

"Get in a line!" The gaurd shouted over the laughter and arguing of the raging people. Slowly they all listened and did as they were told. Kagome walked over and grabbed a large spoon. Inuyasha did the same and scooped a spoon full of some chunkly pink 'food.' "Yum-my." Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

"Oi, you gonna feed us or what!" One man with a eye patch over his right eye snarled at Kagome. Kagome jumped and nodded quickly. The man had his plate pushed in Kagome face, waiting for her to dump some food onto it. Kagome was shaking alittle as she plopped some brown food on his plate. He smirked at her while walking up to Inuyasha.

_'I really hate this.' _Kagome thought to herself. The more people came up to her, the more aggressive they got towards her. Kagome was scared shitless. She kept picturing one of the mates asking for food, pulling out a knife and stabbing her for being to slow.

Inuyasha on the other hand was fine. His face was fixed in a glare. His eyes were narrowed at everyone that came up to him. He ment buisness, and he was making sure everyone knew. '_Why can't I be as confident as him?' _Kagome thought hopelessly. _'I wouldn't have any problems.'_

"Go sit down and eat what you got!" The gaurd yelled again to everyone. The large group grumbled but did as they were told. "Ah shud dup!" One man yelled as he took a seat. The gaurd just ignored him.

"That, was boring." Inuyasha and looked over at the still scared Kagome. "Your such a wimp, you know that? What could they possibly do to you will all these gaurds around?"

"Anything!" Kagome protested back. "Their all capable of anything. Don't you get that?"

"I get it. I just don't care." Inuyasha said back cooly.

"Well excuse me if I want to live." Kagome 'hmmphed' to herself.

"Your excused." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. "You know what all this gunk reminds me of?" Inuyasha changed the subject to the food.

"What?" Kagome asked irratated.

Inuyasha laughed. "All that stuff that fell on your head at lunch a few days ago! That, was the best thing I have seen in a long time. Your face was so priceless, no one would have enough money to buy it on ebay!" Inuyasha laughed harder.

Kagome's face grew hot. From embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell. Some people in the room were watching Inuyasha in his laughing fit. Kagome's face became redder. She clentched her fists tight to her sides. "It's not funny!" Kagome yelled.

"The hell it isn't!" Inuyasha choked out between laughs. "I should have tooken a picture. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever be as funny!"

Kagome closed her eyes tight and began to count to five in her head. _'Must. Calm. Down. One.' _Kagome clentched her fists tighter.

_'Two.' _Her fists slowly began to make there way up from her sides.

_'Three.'_ Her fingers edged across the small counter towards the gunk she had gave to the mates.

_'Four.'_ She dug her hands into the brown food and took as much as she could handle while rising her hand in the air.

"Five!" Kagome's eyes shot open, and like a reflex, she threw the food in her hand hard in the direction towards Inuyasha. Spat! The chunky souce hit directly at Inuyasha's face.

The entire room grew quiet. Everyone looked surprised at the two in uniform. Inuyasha, who had been laughing the entire time, was now looking over at Kagome through the brown chunky food. His eyes showed surprise. Well, what did he expect?

Kagome looked over at her hand, then over at Inuyasha, then back in her hand. She could not believe she had just done that. But when she saw the look of horror on Inuyasha's face, she had no regrets. Before long she was laughing her head off like Inuyasha had just been. Even some of the mates had joined in also.

Inuyasha used the back off his hand to wipe off some of the goo off his face. His eyes narrowed when he realised some of the food was in his hair. "Oh, you think that's so funny?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Ye..ye..yes!" Kagome said in a few breaths. Tears were now rolling down her cheecks and she was grabbing her sides to keep her balance.

Inuyasha smirked alittle as he dug his own hand into the pink gunk that resembled the brown on his face. "I'll show you something even funnier." Just like she had done, Inuyasha whipped the pink food at Kagome, which nailed her in the face.

Once again the room grew silent. No gaurd moved to stop the two. They were enjoying this little drama. Kagome stared stunned at the ground, then up at Inuyasha. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did." Inuyasha laughed. Before long, the two were grabbing whatever they could get there hand son and whipping it at each other. Everyone around was surprised and quiet. Then the man with the eye patch jumpe up from the bench he had been sitting on. "Don't just sit there, join in with the two! They know how to have fun!" Like he was the cornal of some sort, everyone jumped up and grabbed what they hadn't finished and chucked it at anyone who wasn't joining in. Especially the gaurds who were trying to take cover.

Just try to imagine two people who disliked each other, one playing a game and trying to win the other over without the other realising, with multicoloured food stuck on their faces, on their uniform and mostly hair. Then, people they had fed, jumping up high and throwing whatever they had at the gaurds, the people around them, some even theirselves. And no one stopping it, don't you agree this massive food fight looked like fun?

Inuyasha hated to admit it, but this was kind of fun. Throwing this nasty food at everyone, especially Kagome. He laughed when he nailed her in the head. He ducked quickly as she chucked something green at him. But he would admit, this was the funnest thing he had ever done. It was kind of surprising he could have some much fun with someone he hated.

Kagome laughed as she threw some food at some men in the corner of the room. The whole cafeteria was covered from the floor to the roof in all the food that has once been for eating. Whoever had to clean this up sure was going to have a hard time.

"Your going down Higurashi! I'm going to win this war!" Inuyasha laughed as he threw something else.

"No chance Masaharu!" Kagome laughed back as she threw her own concoction. The two laughed harder as they both nailed eachother in the face. Nothing could rruin the moment. Or so they thought.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE!" So much for nothing could ruin the moment thought. It felt like the fight had only started when Kaguya and the rest of the studants came walking right into the middle of the fight.

Everyone stopped moving except Kagome and Inuyasha who were still laughing. They both turned around with goop in there hands. Thinking someone else had come to play the little game with them, the two fired a chunk of the goop at the unexpecting Kaguya.

Kagome gasped. She put a hand over her hand when she realised who she had just whipped the food at. The red and black food was now all over her and her hair. Inuyasha, unlike Kagome, laughed harder seeing the pissed look Kaguya had on her face.

"HIGURASHI! MASAHARU! COME WITH ME NOW!"

Yes indeed, so much for so much for nothing could ruin the moment thought.

**X**

Done part one, yay! That was pretty long huh? I'm happy people reviewed! And I'm trying very hard to make this original Morning-Sunrize. Thanks for reviewing! Reviews lots for the next chapter and part two! Til then...

Yume-chan!


	10. Jail Time: Part 2

Yay! chapter ten! It's been a long and bumpy road to get here but sometimes.. uh.. yeah anyway! lol I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Oh, and it may be alittle short, but still enjoyable! D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter: Jail time part 2

**X**

Everyone stopped moving except Kagome and Inuyasha who were still laughing. They both turned around with goop in there hands. Thinking someone else had come to play the little game with them, the two fired a chunk of the goop at the unexpecting Kaguya.

Kagome gasped. She put a hand over her mouth when she realised who she had just whipped the food at. The red and black food was now all over her and her hair. Inuyasha, unlike Kagome, laughed harder seeing the pissed look Kaguya had on her face.

"HIGURASHI! MASAHARU! COME WITH ME NOW!"

Yes indeed, so much for nothing could ruin the moment thought.

**X**

They would both admit, the food fight was the best one in history. It was the most fun either of them had had for a very long time. But all fun things came with a price. And sadly, because of the incident with Kaguya, both Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to clean the once cafeteria. Before it had turned into a battle field that is.

The two were completely alone. No gaurd, no prisoners, no one but the two of them. Kagome rather be with someone else, or atleast had someone here with her other then just Inuyasha. Because at the moment, with the look on his face, she was sure Inuyasha was going to kill her.

Inuyasha looked around the now multicoloured room. The once white walls and floor were no more. As soon as anyone took a step the person would step into the goop. Inuyasha had a dark look plastered on his face. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you. No pun intended."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "I wasn't the one who brought the whole school cafeteria thing up. It was only natural that I would throw that food at your face."

"Don't you have any self control?" He asked bitterly.

"Don't _you_? I wasn't the only one in the whole fight. This is just as much of your fault as it is mine." Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Just because I started it, doesn't mean you couldn't have stopped it."

Inuyasha 'kehed'. He walked past some of the now gooey tables and chairs. He stood in the middle of the room, checking the damage out. "Either way, I don't care. All I want to do is clean this shit up and go. Your doing the walls and ceiling. I'm doing the floors good? Good."

"Not good. I ain't doing the all the walls and ceiling. You have to.."

"Just shut up and clean." Inuyasha grabbed a mop off the wall and threw it at Kagome. He turned his back to her and began to scrub the floors hard and fast.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha._ 'I'm really not wanting to want him as a prize. I just can't seem nice around him when he acts like this.' _Kagome began to use the mop on the walls. _'I don't care about the prize or game anymore. If Kikyo wants to win so bad go right ahead. I don't know who in their right mind would want him anyway.'_

Inuyasha's sighed. This mop wasn't helping at all. It was only pushing the food around. How was he to clean if he couldn't do it right?_ 'I can't believe this day. This luck. Why does people hate me so?'_

It was odd, Kagome thought, on how she could tell Inuyasha's emotions just by watching him mop. When he was mad, the thrushed the mop wildly around. Now he was pushing the mop hard and in small paces. _'He's frustraded.' _Kagome concluded to herself. "Don't try to admit you didn't enjoy the fight." Kagome said randomly.

Inuyasha slowed down at his mopping and let alittle smile show. "Yeah, only because I was whooping your ass."

"My ass? I was so kicking yours!" Kagome laughed alittle. "Your just lucky Kaguya walked in. If she hadn't.."

"If she hadn't, I would have won the war." Inuyasha smiled wider. But it soon faded. "But she did. And now look where we are. All thanks to you, and little to me." Oh how his moods could change. _'Guess he's not up for much conversation.' _Kagome let out a soft sigh. _'Oh well.'_

**X Ten Minutes X**

"I quit!" Kagome sighed heavily. "Nothing is getting cleaned, it just drips down the walls and off the roof, and I'm not getting anywhere!"

Inuyasha was stranded in a small clean circle he was in. Everyone in the circle was clean, everything out, not cleaned. He hadn't gotten anywhere either but he wasn't up to admitting it. "That's because you don't know how to clean right."

Kagome leaned against alittle clean spot on the wall. "What about you? What's your excuse?"

"The mops broken."

Kagome could have laughed out loud, if Inuyasha wasn't so pissed off. "Oh I'm sure." Kagome rolled her eyes. She watched as Inuyasha walked out of his clean circle. He walked past her and to her front doors. "This is a load of bullshit. I'm out of here."

"What?" Kagome jumped up. "You just can't leave me here!"

"Why not? Your'll do fine cleaning this place on your own." Inuyasha shrugged as he pushed the doors open alittle and peeked out. No gaurds were around.

"On my own? What are you smoking? We couldn't even clean this place together!" Kagome pointed around the room. "If your leaving this place, so am I!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just don't get in my way." He pushed the doors open fully, then slammed them closed in Kagome's face. _'Jerk.' _She thought as she pushed the metal doors open and quickly raced after Inuyasha.

It was oddly quiet outside of the doors. The gaurds weren't around, Kaguya was no where in sight. The only sign of life were the rustle of the in mates in their cells. But they were also pretty quiet.

"It's more spooky this way then the other." Kagome said while looking around.

"It's quiet. Eery quiet. Where is everyone?" Inuyasha's more to himself then any other. "Before this place was crowded with gaurds, now... nothing."

"Where's everyone from school? If this place wasn't so big we would be able to find them." Kagome muttered. She was getting just alittle scared. She moved closer to Inuyasha alittle._ 'I would even be happy to see Kikyo right about now.'_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome before continuing down a long narrow hall. They twisted around many ways, only to end up lost. They were now in a place where even the inmates and cells weren't around. "Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha said while glancing around.

"I'm really not liking this. Hello? Is anyone around?" Kagome shouted. No sound greeted her. No grunt, or reply. It was like a ghost jail. Suddenly, the lights that lit the halls all went out, leaving the two teens in complete darkness. "Eeek!" Kagome screamed. She lept back and took a firm hold on Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha looked down at where he could feel Kagome was. But he couldn't see her. Or anything around him for that matter. He didn't object to Kagome's hand in his just pulled her farther down the hall. "What the hell is going on! Whoever is doing this better fuck off!" Kagome nodded in agreement.

Chuckling echoed around the two scared ones. It wasn't from either of them. It bounced off the walls and rang clearly in their ears. It wasn't a friendly chuckle, but cold and willing to do whatever. Almost as a reflex, Kagome shivered from the chill the laugh sent her. "Who... who's there?" She asked.

"It runs around your head at night. Runs away from the shining light. Echoes numbly in your ears. It brings children close to tears. What am I?" A loud cracking voice asked from no where.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better leave us alone." Inuyasha hissed coldly ignoring the little riddle the man had asked.

"You don't know what I am? Maybe the young girl knows. Do you know what I am?" The man asked. Kagome couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. She stayed slient as she thought it over. '_Runs from the light? Could it be...' _"The dark?" She asked.

"My, my. Much brighter then the young man even in the dark." The lights suddenly went on, nearly blinding the two. Kagome and Inuyasha searched around but no signs of another person were anywhere. Kagome still had her hand locked with Inuyasha's.

"I'm impressed. Your good. How about another riddle?"

"No way! Just tell us who you are freak! What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha was getting angry now. Almost beyond. Who was toying with them? How come no gaurds or anyone was out here checking it out?

"Hmm.. no. I think I'll give you another riddle anyhoo." The voice laughed again. "Ready? It can rush like the river, wide as a lake. It can cause emotional harm, your own death. Without it, your body is no more, you'll have nothing else for it to make. It can be a small problem, or perhaps a pest. What is it?"

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking the whole time the man had said the riddle. It seemed like they weren't getting any closer or farther from the sound of the voice. Inuyasha stopped, causing Kagome almost to crash into him. "That's a easy one." Inuyasha said. "Blood. That's the answer."

"Hehe, haha, the man knows one. I'm proud. Turn the corner and follow the trail. Then I'll give you another riddle. Hurry..."

Inuyasha clentched his free fist. "Look, we don't have time..."

"Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "If there's a trail of blood, there might be bodies. We have to help whoever's in trouble." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha looked down then sighed. "Yeah. Let's go. Just stay close. If anything, this is some mental patient who escaped from the jail. Who know's what he's capable of." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha as they went around the corner.

Like the man had said, there indeed was a trail of messy crimson blood. Kagome gasped but Inuyasha continued in, taking her with him. He had a stern look in his eyes as he made sure not to step in the blood. The blood went down another hall and around the corner before stopping infront of metal doors much like the ones in the cafeteria.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She only nodded, not able to find any words. Inuyasha reached out and took hold of the door handle. He slowly turned the knob and pulled open the door.

The room was as dark as the halls had been. Inuyasha walked in with Kagome behind. The stench of blood instantly filled his and Kagome's nostrals. He searched the wall for a switch and was happy he found one. He used the free hand to flip on the light.

Kagome gasped again. She took her hand and brought it up to her mouth to stop a scream from coming out. In the right corner at the back of the large room, were the decapatated bodies of the gaurds that had been on duty. Their bloodied arms and legs were in one pile, while there chest were in another, and the heads piled like a pyramid. On the top was none other then Kaguya's head. The eyes hanginging out limply. Her hair was ripped out. Cuts and slashes were all over the face. Her face was twisted in horror and surprise dispite the eyes. Kagome realised all of the gaurds faces were like that. The walls were layerd in the gaurds blood, words such as 'Make funny faces' and 'Twist and turn til it hurts' were written on the walls.

Inuyasha stared shocked at the room. "How could someone..." He trailed off searching around the room for any familar faces of the studants from his school. Perhaps Kikyo's. Thankfully they weren't in the room. Hopefully they were still alive.

He noticed the shaking coming from Kagome as she took a few steps back. "No.. no way.." She whispered. Inuyasha sighed and turned her away from the bodies and facing him. "It's going to be ok. No one we know is here. There alive, you just have to believe that." Kagome could feel tears stinging at her eyes but she nodded. The lump in her throat was growing larger by the minute.

"Do you like my decorating skills? Personally I think the rooms alittle too red, but that's just me." The mans voice rang clear through the room.

Inuyasha eyes snapped at the ceiling, anger clearly written. "You sick bastard!" Kagome pushed herself closer to Inuyasha, fear over taking her.

"I've heard that one before. Any others?"

"This isn't a game!" Inuyasha shouted. "Who the hell are you! Come out and face us!" Kagome wanted to protest against that but stayed silent.

"No reason to get so upset. Goodness me. You may become outraged after the last riddle hmm? Then I shall have a surprise waiting for you, how's that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! No more..."

"Many different sizes, shapes but I still cause the same damage. I'm placed in different colours and items but they all lead me to the same thing. They all hold one thing in common, if not many others. I cause harm in more ways than one, and... What am I?" The man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Inuyasha's fist clentched, drawing some blood to drip out of his fingers. He shook from anger. He was not about to be toyed about by this serial killer. This man had no idea who he was dealing with.

"Inuyasha.. can't we just.. leave?" Kagome's quiet voice broke through his thoughts. Inuyasha looked down at her. The girl he had seen throw the food at him that started the massive food fight. The girl who argued with him and annoyed him to no end was not standing infront of him anymore. The slightly confindent chocolate eyes of Kagome Higurashi were not staring up at him. No, the eyes that stared at him now were a hollow shell, that belonged to a scared child, a very terrified Kagome Higurashi. He wasn't sure those eyes belonged to the same people.

Inuyasha shook his head alittle. "The door locked instantly after we walked in. Were stuck here." He could tell those were the last words she wanted to hear. "Kagome," He began softly, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I will not let anything happen to you. I will not let this freak hurt you. I promise you."

"But.. But I thought you said you said you wished I was dead. That I would die and.."

"Sometimes people say things that don't mean. They say it just because.. just because." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's violet eyes and could tell he was telling the truth to her. Something she had never seen in him before. "Kagome, I promise that I will protect you. You just have to trust me." Kagome's eyes shined with tears. She smiled alittle and nodded. "Hai, I trust you." Inuyasha smiled a real smile to her before nodding.

"How cute. How sweet. Make me sick. Can't answer my riddle? Then I shall show you a demonstration."

Inuyasha looked up. _'What does he mean? How will he...?' _Inuyasha clentched Kagome's shoulders tightly.

"Ready..."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, scared. '_A demontstration of the riddle... but the riddle.. I know what it means!' _Kagome stared up at the ceiling along with Inuyasha. _'No wait then..' _"Inuyasha! Watch.."

"Kagome! Move!"

Inuyasha, with a great force, pushed Kagome hard away from him. She landed on the ground benethe her. She looked up at Inuyasha shocked. She felt like everything was now going in slow motion. Kagome reached her hand out towards Inuyasha. She screamed out his name trying to warn him when..

_**Blam!**_

A loud bang echoed in the large room. It rattled her entire head. Kagome shut her eyes tight. After she heard nothing for awhile she looked up to see Inuyasha. He was clentching one side of his stomache with a surprised look in his eyes. He pulled his hand away from the spot he was holding for what seemed like a hour, only to discover crimson blood dripping from his fingers and palm.

The bullet had made a clean shot straight through his stomache, exiting his back. His white t-shirt was soaking up with blood, making it's way down his shirt to the ground. Kagome stared confused and scared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered. She watched as Inuyasha turned his gaze from his hand to her eyes. True fear and shock were flashing in his eyes. Slowly, Kagome realised he was falling towards the ground. The slow motion was happening again to her. All she could do was watch as he made a thump as Inuyasha's hit the ground.

He stared at her even as he lay motionless. Slowly, his eyes began to drift closed. His breathing was raged and becoming alittle slow. Kagome sat paralized. She couldn't believe what just happened. Why.. why did he just take a bullet for her. Why?

"Inuyasha..." She whispered again. _"INUYASHA!"_

_Surprise._

**X**

Oooh.. cliffie! I only thought there was going to be part two, but now it's going to be a part three. Anywhoo.. please review to get the next chapter out faster! Til then..

Yume-Chan!


	11. Things I try to forget

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter ten, and Inuyasha's being shot. I could not resist doing a cliffie, but I'll be sure to think twice seeing how Sapphire might kill me if I do it again lol. I would like to thank Sapphire, Livvy22, iLuvJaewon, Rabin Nozomi, and Seunglee for reviewing! You guys made my day! Now, on witht he story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

WARNING: Major fluff! You have been warned...

Chapter eleven: Things I try to forget

**X**

The bullet had made a clean shot straight through his stomache, exiting his back. His white t-shirt was soaking up with blood, making it's way down his shirt to the ground. Kagome stared confused and scared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered. She watched as Inuyasha turned his gaze from his hand to her eyes. True fear and shock were flashing in his eyes. Slowly, Kagome realised he was falling towards the ground. The slow motion was happening again to her. All she could do was watch as he made a thump as he hit the ground.

He stared at her even as he lay motionless. Slowly, his eyes began to drift closed. His breathing was raged and becoming alittle slow. Kagome sat paralized. She couldn't believe what just happened. Why.. why did he just take a bullet for her. Why?

"Inuyasha..." She whispered again. _"INUYASHA!"_

_Surprise._

**X**

"Can you give us some details of what happened?" Two detectives stood infront of the cop car Kagome was currently seated in. It had only been two hours since she had been 'rescued' from the room, and all she wanted to do was go see Inuyasha.

"Please? Can.. you leave me alone?" Kagome asked quietly. She hugged the male detective's black jacket around her shoulders tightly. "I.. just want to go.. home or..."

"We need a statement before..."

"Jase, her family is here. We can get the statement later." The female detective said while putting her hand on the males shoulder. The other one nodded numbly after awhile. "We'll go get your family." Was all the two said before they walked silently away.

Kagome looked down at her hands. She could see the flashing lights from the other cop cars around her. The ambulance siren was still ringing in her ears from before. Before, when Inuyasha lay unconsious, all she wanted to hear was the sirens, now she would have cried a water fall just for them to go away. For silence to overcome her.

_'Inuyasha.. I have to see Inuyasha..' _She thought to herself._ 'I have to see if he's ok. With my own eyes. I.. I have too. Oh Inuyasha.'_

**Two and a half hours Before**

_All Kagome could see was the salty water from her eyes. How could this have happened all in a hour or so time? They were fine, everyone was fine, and now the gaurds, Kaguya, they were all dead. And Inuyasha was close to it with the bullet in his stomache._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome fell to her knee's next to the ravan haired man. His chest was rising and falling, to slow for Kagome's liking. But atleast it was moving. "Inuyasha, you have to wake up. You have to open your eyes! Inuyasha!"_

_"Funny how the last person you thought you would cry over, is the only person on your mind, wouldn't you say Kagome?" The voice from before taunted._

_"Who are you!" Kagome turned her heated blue grey eyes up to the ceiling. "Show yourself!"_

_"Emotions. Such a feeble feelings. Our nerves react to them over things that many would say are idiotic, and worthless. Inuyasha's emotions reacted when he thought about the bullet that inpaled him, would cause harm to you. And look my dear, do you see where it got him?" The voice laughed hard. "If you keep acting the way you are, you might end the same way."_

_Kagome shook her head. "I don't care. I don't care what you do to me. You can go rot in hell you bastard!"_

_"I could, but then you would be all alone. Do you want to be alone Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's peacful face. "I want you to leave. Leave me and Inuyasha, and everyone else here alone!"_

_The voice was silent, as if thinking what she just said over. "Very well. If your soul, your strenth can handle the stench of the blood from the gaurds, and your now bleeding lover, then I shall leave you. Leave you for hours, maybe days. Before long your own mind will eat you alive. But I shall leave you lone."_

_Kagome didn't even look up. She kept her tear filled eyes strained on Inuyasha. Blood was rushing through his clothing, soaking both of them. A blood pool that he could have drown in was filling around them. 'So much blood.. What can I do to stop it?'_

_The door that the two teens had entered, suddenly shot open then shut like someone, invisible, had just walked out. A clicking sound followed, telling Kagome the door was locked again._

_Kagome cared not about the lock, but of all the blood. She brushed some strands away from Inuyasha's face. Oh how she wished he would wake up and yell at her. Throw insults at her, tell her he hated her. Anything that would show signs that he would be okay. "Inuyasha.. Please... What do I do? Tell me, onegai."_

_"Ka.. Kago.. me?"_

_Kagome jumped. Just a second ago his violet eyes had been closed, now they were half open like he was in a daze, staring at up her. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha.." She whispered quietly._

_"Kago..me.. why are.. yo..u crying over.. me?"_

"Kagome!" Kagome's eyes shot up, the voice interuppting her thoughts. Behind the yellow tape, she could see Tyoshi waving her hands impatiantly. Kagome watched her aunt rush over to her, taking in her arms, crying with relief. "Kagome! I'm so glad your ok."

"Is Kikyo and everyone else fine? Please tell me they are." Kagome asked. Her voice was hallow like her eyes. Her arms were limply at her side as she was trapped in the hug.

"Yes. There all at the hospital." Tyoshi said as she held tighter to her niece.

"The Hawaiian one? With my mother? Is Inuyasha there too?" Kagome asked while pushing herself away from her aunt.

"Yes. You wish to see Inuyasha the detectives told me? Well come on dear, we are going too. Right now." Those were the words Kagome wanted to hear for what felt like forever. But before she could reply, her eyes slowly slid down, and her whole body went limp. She had fainted.

**X**

"She's just very exhausted Ms.Renay. Miss Higurashi shall be fine, she just needs her rest. Perhaps you should go check up on your daughter." The doctor who examined Kagome asked the panicked Tyoshi.

Tyoshi nodded. "Of course. If any signs show with Kagome, please tell me. Arigatou doctor." Tyoshi bowed before scurrying out of the room.

The doctor sighed. "The poor girl has gone through so much. Once she awakes, I'm not sure if she'll be able to take the news about.. her Okaasan (mother). Poor girl."

**X**

"Kikyo! Are you okay!" Tyoshi raced over and hugged Kikyo just like she had with Kagome. Kikyo smiled alittle at her mother, then nodded. "I'm fine." Tyoshi could feel tears pulling at her eyes. She quickly turned to all the other teens in the room. "Are you guys all alright?"

"Shook and tired, but were fine." Kagura said. Everyone else nodded. "When will our parents be here?" She asked.

"Very soon. The doctor says you are all allowed to go to the waiting room. That's where your parents will be." The teens all nodded before bowing and waving. They said there good byes and thank you's while leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Oh Kikyo.. When I heard what happened.. I thought, I thought..." Tears ran down Tyoshi's face. "I don't know what I thought. I was so scared. I thought you and Kagome were dead."

"Kagome? Is.. she alright?" Kikyo asked while looking down at ground. It seemed like her whole attitude had changed. Before, the only thing that mattered to her was shopping, clothes, money etc. But now, life was precious to her. For the first time in her life. This terrible experiance was turning out for the best for Kikyo.

Tyoshi nodded. "She fainted when I came to see her. She's here now. And so is Inuyasha. Do you want.."

"Not right now." Kikyo answered fast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mother, I.. have to tell you something. Something I over heard here in the hospital. Please, can you sit down?" Tyoshi looked confused at her daughter before taking a seat in a small couch in the room.

"One of the nurses that was walking by, she was whispering to another about a death that had recently happened. One on the first floor. A kind young women had passed on in her sleep, peacefully."

"What does this have to do with us Kikyo?" Tyoshi asked, fear picking at her heart.

"Mother," Kikyo turned to her mother. Her black eyes were actually filling with tears. "Atsuki.. Atsuki Higurashi. She died mom. Kagome's mother is dead."

Tyoshi eyes widened. Her face drained of colour. Her blood ran cold. Her whole body felt numb as she stared dumbfounded at her daughter. "No.. No this can't.. No.." Tyoshi shook her head several times.

Kikyo felt the tears spill over her cheeks. "Yes mother, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Kikyo walked over and embraced Tyoshi. The two sobbed quietly, unable to grasp these new found news. "How am I to tell Souta? Kagome? First there father is dead, now Atsuki? I just can't.."

The only sound in the room was the two girls sobbing quietly in each other's arms. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Terribly worse. Tyoshi was afraid to ask if anything else worse could happen.

**X**

Beeping, every two seconds beeping was heard on the same floor Kagome was on. The heart monitor beeped loudly, telling everyone the raven haired Inuyasha was still alive. Patches of where tubes had been ran up his arms and across his chest. A bandaid patch was put on top of the hole where the doctors had removed the bullet. The IV bag was nearly empty, kind of how Inuyasha felt now.

His eyes were half open like they had been when he had woke up in the room with Kagome. _'Kagome..' _He thought. _'Is she okay?' _He closed his eyes tightly as he pushed himself into a sitting postion. His bones tensed, and his muscles strained, but over all he was fine. Hot firey pain ran up his abdoemn, but he chose to ignore it. _'Kagome, I have to find Kagome.' _

"Mr. Masaharu, what do you think your doing?" Inuyasha looked up at the same doctor that had helped Kagome. "You're far to weak at the moment to be moving around."

"Kagome, I have to see Kagome." He said, ignoring the doctor.

"Kagome? Kagome is sleeping as we speak."

"Kagome is here? Is she okay, what happened?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes travelled to the door next to the bed he had been sleeping on, then to the doctor. He wondered if he would be able to out run the doctor and get the hell out of this room.

"Kagome fainted after you and everyone else was rescued. She is healthy and fine. Unlike you Mr.Masaharu. Did you forget you were shot?" The doctor asked while looking over some papers.

"Iie. How the hell could I? Look, all I want to do is see Kagome and.."

"Inuyasha, I promise you once Kagome awakes, I will ask if she wants to see you. Until then, lay down and rest. I'll be back in five minutes to get test results. Don't even think about leaving your bed." The doctor gave Inuyasha a stern look before leaving the room, and Inuyasha alone.

_'The hell I'm staying here! I have to talk with Kagome, then see if Kikyo's alright.' _Inuyasha stopped moving for a second, thinking over his thoughts. _'I care more for Kagome then I do Kikyo? I've known Kikyo for years, Kagome for days, and suddenly Kagome comes first? I.. don't have feeling for her.. do I?'_ "Of course not!" He told himself. "No way. Not ever. I just did a good deed that's all."

"It's.. good to know your voice works."

Inuyasha whipped around. His eyes widened as he saw the blue grey eyes of the girl he was searching for. The two were silent, unable to think of any words to come up with. "Kagome, are you.."

She smiled alittle then nodded. "Hai. I am fine. Are.. you? After all, you were the one who got shot." Inuyasha looked down at his bare chest and nodded. "Alittle pain, but I'm just lucky my brain works."

"Since when did you ever have a brain Inuyasha? Hopefully the doctors took pity on you and gave you a new one." Inuyasha stared at Kagome for awhile. He smiled then chuckled alittle. The chuckle turned into a full out laugh, but he wasn't laughing at the joke she made. He was laughing out of relief. Relief they were both fine. Kagome only smiled, she couldn't find herself laughing any time soon. "I'm glad you're ok." She said faintly.

Inuyasha's laughter died down alittle. He smiled and nodded. "You too.." The two were silent once again. They stared at eachother as if searching for the right words to say. "There.. there was so much blood. I didn't think you would.." Kagome choked on her words, tears filling her eyes.

"Your not going to cry again are you?" Inuyasha shifted so his feet so they were over the bed and touching the floor. "You did once already. Nobody cries more then once for me, if once at all. Don't waste your tears on me."

"Your.. your such a jerk! I can't believe you!" Inuyasha was startled at Kagome's outburst. After everything that happened, she had the gull and say we was a jerk? "I.. I was so worried. You took that bullet for me, me! You didn't even think twice. I just.. no one's ever done that for me. No one cares enough to do that. The least I can do is cry for you. Just let me do it okay? Gods!"

Inuyasha watched the large tears fall from Kagome's face. He lowered his eyes after awhile. "I.. I was worried about _you_. I didn't have time to think. Then.. then when you were cryng for me.."

**Before in the Room**

_"Kago..me.. why are.. yo..u crying over.. me?" Kagome was silent. She stared shocked at Inuyasha. Her mouth opened but she didn't know what to say. "Why do you think you big loser?" Kagome asked after awhile. "Because I'm worried for you. Because I'm scared for you. Because I don't know what will happen to you."_

_"Heh, why do you care ab..out me? All I've do...ne is be me..mean to you. I th..thought.. you would be.. glad I.. die?" Inuyasha chuckled alittle, then coughed right after._

_Kagome shook her head, one tear falling on Inuyasha's cheek. "I would never want you to die. I don't want anyone to die. So you better stay alive you idiot!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "Are you.. okay? What... where did that.. guy go?"_

_"He's left me alone with you. Were alone." She said shortly. "God there's so much blood!" Kagome ripped her long navy blue shirt, and rose Inuyasha's white one. Her eye's widened at the whole where the bullet went through. 'My.. god.' She thought to herself. She quickly wrapped the ripped article of clothing around the large wound like she had seen her ji-chan do once when she was younger. "It's not going to help but.."_

_"You shoud... try to break out of here.. leave me and.."_

_"I wont leave!" Kagome said stubbornly. "Not until we get help. All you have to do is stay quiet and breath. Ok? Just.. just.." Tears spilled out of Kagome's eyes, hitting the ground angrly like she felt._

_Inuyasha smiled alittle. He reached his hand out and caressed some tears off Kagome's face. She was surprised at Inuyasha's actions, but grateful. "Hey.. I can hear.. sirens.. Kagome.. we'll be fine." Inuyasha's eyes closed and his hand fell softly to his side. Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha.. stay strong.. you have to live you just have too!"_

"I was so scared. But were fine. We'll be fine." Kagome said while smiling. "This will only be a terrible chapter in our lives. We can look onward to the furture, don't you think?"

Inuyasha nodded, leaning back on his bed. "Hai. Your right." The two sat in a peaceful silence. Things would be fine, they both thought, nothing else can hurt them, they went through things people only had nightmares about.

"Kagome! Your.. here.." Kagome turned around and watched as the doctor entered the room. "You shouldn't be moving."

"I'm fine." Kagome reasurred.

The doctor smiled, but slowly the smile began to fade. "Kagome.. I have something to tell you." The doctor paused, looking Kagome over. "Maybe it should wait. Yes and.."

"Nothing else can hurt me doc. Just tell me, I wish to know." Kagome said, her voice alittle emotionless.

The doctor sighed. "Then do you wish to sit down?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "Just tell me."

The doctor paused. He seemed to be searching for the right words to explain this situation to the young teen. "Kagome. Alittle before you arrived here.. something terrible happened." Kagome stayed silent. "Kagome... your mother.. Atsuki Higurashi. She.. passed on. She's gone."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He turned over to Kagome. Her eyes and face showed no emotion, he couldn't read her emotions what-so-ever. The room fell silent as Kagome just stood there. "Gone... my mother's to strong to just.. die.."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I really am." The doctor replied calmly.

Kagome shook her head slowly, then harder. Tears brimmed her eyes and fled down. "No.. No! Your lying, your lying!" Kagome shook her head harder. She couldn't believe it. Her mother couldn't just die, not like her father. Her mother had beat the odds before, she could do it again. She couldn't just leave her and her brother alone in the world. "She wouldn't do this to me.. she wouldn't.." Kagome's knee's buckled under her. She banged her fists hard onto the ground over and over. "This can't happen to me. It just can't!"

Kagome felt a throbbing pain hit the back of her head. Memories of her when she was younger flashed infront of her eyes. When she, her mother and brother, and even her ji-chan lived back at the shrine. Playing. laughing, being a family._ 'She didn't just leave me.. Not after everything..' _Before Kagome could think of anything more, the pain in her head dulled, and her senses became dark. Once again she had fainted.

**X**

That's it for eleven. I felt sad when I writing this. Alot of fluff in my opinion, this is the first time I've ever wrote fluff, kind of fun. I finished this at around 11:02 p.m eastren time sunday, but thought I'd wait alittle before posting it up. And I realised this kind of ended in a cliffy huh? Sapph-chan don't kill me! Please, please review like you did before and the next chapter will be up soon ok? Til then..

Yume-chan!


	12. Can't get a grip

Chapter twelve! I like to thank the people who reviwed. You rock my socks! Uh.. anyhoo.. I haven't been working on this because... I'm alittle blocked. Just alittle, but blocked none the less. But without further waiting or my rambling, The next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter Twelve: Can't get a grip.

**X**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He turned over to Kagome. Her eyes and face showed no emotion, he couldn't read her emotions what-so-ever. The room fell silent as Kagome just stood there. "Gone... my mother's to strong to just.. die.."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I really am." The doctor replied calmly.

Kagome shook her head slowly, then harder. Tears brimmed her eyes and fled down. "No.. No! Your lying, your lying!" Kagome shook her head harder. She couldn't believe it. Her mother couldn't just die, not like her father. Her mother had beat the odds before, she could do it again. She couldn't just leave her and her brother alone in the world. "She wouldn't do this to me.. she wouldn't.." Kagome's knee's buckled under her. She banged her fists hard onto the ground over and over. "This can't happen to me. It just can't!"

Kagome felt a throbbing pain hit the back of her head. Memories of her when she was younger flashed infront of her eyes. When she, her mother and brother, and even her ji-chan lived back at the shrine. Playing. laughing, being a family._ 'She didn't just leave me.. Not after everything..' _Before Kagome could think of anything more, the pain in her head dulled, and her senses became dark. Once again she had fainted.

**X**

Isolated. For what felt like days (which was only a few hours) Kagome felt isolated in her white hospital room. The white walls and sheets reminded her of an asylum. Like she was the nutty bar trapped in the wrapper that no one would ever open.

But then Kagome realised, even if she did infact have contact with someone, she wouldn't want it. By now, most of the town (or the people that cared) knew about Atsuki's death. And that Kagome was the grieving daughter. All Kagome would recieve from people would be sad looks and 'I'm sorry for your loss', which Kagome wasn't in the mood to hear.

Sorry. Who would be sorry for her? The only reason people say it is because they don't know what else to say. They would stare sadly at the poor family member, and think long and hard what they should say. 'I'm sorry for your loss' is all they could muster up, then after they say it, it's like old news and they go one with their happy lives.

_'That's not right.' _Kagome thought to herself._ 'Not everyone has a happy life. Not everyone is living the life I once had. Some people are worse off then me. And I'm just being selfish thinking that I'm the only one with a problem.'_

**Knock, Knock**

Kagome nearly jumped from the sudden sound. Finally, human contact! But the last thing she wanted to see was a doctor or nurse. Or even her family at that. But whoever it was, probably wouldn't leave her alone. "Who is it?" Kagome didn't realise how strained her voice had become. There was a pause at first before a small, "It's me sis. Souta."

Kagome stared silently at the door. From the tone of his voice, she figured Souta knew about their mother. Kagome shallowed a hard lump in her throat. "Come.. come in." Without waiting for another reply, Souta pushed open the door and walked in. He closed the door and leaned on it, his head bowed.

Kagome suddenly felt like the people who didn't know what to say. Because she was also a grieving one, she couldn't tell Souta she was sorry for the loss. She couldn't find the words to start up a conversation. Not that Souta was up for one anyway.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome nodded alittle. "Yeah Souta, I'm fine. And you?"

"Me? Why would there be something wrong with me?" He asked with his head still bowed. "I wasn't the one who could have gotten hurt."

"But you did Souta. Emotionally. Because of.. what happened to.."

"Okaasan?" Souta finished. He rose his head alittle, just so Kagome could see his tearing up eyes. "Why did this have to happen sis? How come we aren't lucky like everyone else? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You did nothing wrong Souta!" Kagome pushed the white blankets off her body. She pushed herself up and walked over to her little brother. "No one did anything wrong to deserve what happened to mama. It.. just happened... and there was nothing we could have done." Kagome got down on her knee's so that Souta was eye level with her. "Sometimes Souta.. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, you know?"

"Then what about bad people?" Souta asked quietly. "If terrible things like this happen to good people, I can't imagine the horrible things that happen to bad people."

Kagome bit her lip to stop it was quivering. Things were far worse with Souta then with her. Kagome was sixteen, she had sixteen long years with her mother. Not long to her, but to her eight year old brother? She had eight more years then him, and that's counted for him.

Kagome brought Souta into a hug. Her shirt began to become wet from Souta's tears. Kagome felt her own tears brimming her eyes. But she had to stay strong, like she had promised. "There are somethings people can't explain. Like this. I don't know why mama left us, but I know she did everything to stay with as long as she could. She loves us Souta, and she will watch over us for the rest of our lives."

Souta nodded against her chest. "Nothing will be the same, huh sis?" He choked out. Kagome shook her head. "No Souta. Never again."

The two cried with eachother for a few minutes, letting everything sink in. Kagome knew she was right, but hated it. Nothing would ever be the same. When there father died, Atsuki kepted her family from falling apart, but what now? Kagome knew for her and Souta's sake, she would have to keep the pieces from getting lost. All they had was eachother now_. 'Is this how Inuyasha feels? Not having any parent's? I guess we have another thing in common.' _Kagome thought.

Kagome pulled away from her brother and wiped her eyes, then his. "I can't promise you I'll be around forever. Because I wont. But I can assure you I'll be around until you don't need me."

"Aishiteru, Kagome." (I love you, Kagome)

"Watashi mo aishiteru, Souta." (I love you too, Souta)

A smile was brought to there lips for the first time. Knowing that they atleast had eachother made them feel a tiny bit better. But of course, the pain of losing a loved one wont be easy to cope with. But it would be alright, the two figured, somehow.

"I should get back with Tyoshi. See how she's doing." Souta said while wiping his eyes. "I'll see you later?"

Kagome nodded while standing up. "You can count on it."

Souta smiled and pulled the door open. He closed it softly behind him. It felt like the air had been lifted alittle bit. But of course, facts were facts, and Kagome was going to have to face them. She supposed she could live with Tyoshi until she could move out in two years, but that was a long time, and two kids could be a burden. But what other choice did she have? Until she could move out, get a job and go to college, that was the only one.

Then like before, someone knocked on the door. _'Must be Souta again.' _Kagome thought. She walked over to the door and began to pull it open. "Souta, I thought you were..." But instead of her younger brother in the door way, her worst nightmare stood there instead.

Naraku smiled down at his step daughter, ignoring the look of surprise on her face. "Kagome, it has been a while has it not? I believe we have some buisness to talk about, hmm?"

**X**

On the roof of the large hospital, two figures stood. The raven haired girl (with paint finally washed out of her hair) stood with her back to the violet eyed boy. Their hair blew softly in the wind, silence over taking the two.

"Kikyo, you wanted to talk to me?" Inuyasha asked after a long pause. Kikyo kept her back to Inuyasha, her voice in check. "Hai Inuyasha, I do." She paused again, then let out a small sigh. "When I was locked in that medal room with Kagura and the other's, my only thoughts were of you. Where you were, if you were ok, if you were dead. You were the only thing on my mind."

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha whispered.

"It surprised me. You know me better then anyone. My first thoughts would have usually been if the blood from the other's would get on my clothes, if I looked ok. But it wasn't. It scared me. It seemed like reality finally snatched me from my day dreams and gave me a firm shake. I realised I wasn't the same person anymore." Kikyo shivered alittle as the winds picked up. "My second concern was Kagome. For once in my life my cousin's health was one of my concern's. That thought also scared me."

"You've changed Kikyo, it's obvious from the tone in your voice, and the look in your eyes. But it's not a bad change, it's a good change. I like it." Inuyasha paused. "Not that I didn't like you before it's just..."

"I know." Kikyo turned around to face him. "But you know what scared me the most?" Inuyasha shook his head. "When I heard the gun go off. I had no idea what happened. Who was shot, where, if they were dead, nothing. Then when everyone was rescued I heard it was you who was shot and my whole life shattered Inuyasha." Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and smiled. "Your my world Inuyasha. You mean everything to me."

"The same feelings for me also." Inuyasha reached his hands out for a hug, but Kikyo shook her head and pulled away. "But when I came to see you in your room, I didn't see the concern for me in your eyes Inuyasha, I saw concern for Kagome. Kagome came first, and I second. I never saw myself second in your eyes. I always was first." Inuyasha saw a look of slight hurt in her eyes. "Kikyo, I.."

Kikyo shook her head again. "Before I loose my nerve Inuyasha, I have to tell you. Remember when a women put in that news article about your parents. Remember when you blamed Kagome? Inuyasha, I... was the one who sent it in."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Surprise and shock showed plainly in his eyes and on his face. "Kikyo, you did it? But why.."

"Another thing I have to tell you. You see, along time ago me and Tsubaki played a game. You remember how I humiliated her and told you she deserved it?" Inuyasha nodded again. "I created a game of my own. Called The Game, original I know. The rules were that the players in the game could do anything to humiliate eachother anywhere anytime, how ever they chose. The prize was you Inuyasha. Who ever won, got your heart."

How could Kikyo lie to him so much? Did she have no consquence? Inuyasha was in complete shock. Any other time he would have thought Kikyo was his angel, and wasn't capable of these lies. But the look in her eyes told him this was all true, and she was finally coming clean.

"I made you the prize because I figured no one could take you away from me. I held your heart in my hands. You were mine, and the whole part of the game was to win you. I thought I made the perfect game. I was wrong." Kikyo ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "The paint in my hair, the gunk that fell on Kagome, all about The Game. I made her play for you. But Inuyasha? I'm tired of lying! I'm tired of being this snobby bitch! I want to change, I want to be a real person! And to be a real person I can't be with you. Not as though you would want to be with me now anyways."

Kikyo felt the pain from her chest lift now that she had told Inuyasha everything. Her terrible life was no more, she could start off clean, but without Inuyasha. "Oh Kikyo." Inuyasha brought the wise girl into his arms without complaints. "You've changed. You wouldn't have told me this if you hadn't. You would have led me on. I love you for changing." Kikyo relaxed in his arms, waiting for him to continue. "But I can't forgive you for what you did about the news crew. Maybe someday but not today. And now... even though my love still burns, I, _we _could never be the same. Or together."

Kikyo smiled alittle and pulled away. "I knew you would understand." The two smiled at eachother, able to carry on in life without lies following behind. "You should hurry and get back to your room before the doctors find out your gone." Inuyasha nodded. But before he pulled away suddenly, he pulled Kikyo into a good bye kiss, knowing this would be the last kiss they shared. Inuyasha pulled away after a few seconds and walked to the roof door. He didn't turn around as he walked in silently and shut it after.

Kikyo turned back around and stared at the town around her. She had finally made peace with herself. Life never felt so good. Her eyes softened alittle as she crossed her arms. "Kagome Higurashi, I Kikyo Renay realise to myself that The Game could not stand up against you. It wasn't that much of a war, and you didn't need it. You changed my whole life. Kagome, enjoy your prize, love him until your body aches, and continue afterwards. I will admit. You win."

**X**

"Back to Japan? With Naraku?" Tyoshi stared at her niece. Over the time Kagome had been here, Tyoshi had grown to love Kagome like another daughter. Sure, she knew Kagome and Souta would return to Japan, but with Naraku?

Kagome nodded. "He explained that he is now my legal gaurdian. Even though you are blood, he is my step father, and that counts more. Naraku want's to go back to Japan and take his daughter from a previous marriage back with him."

"Daughter! I never knew he had a daughter!" Tyoshi exclaimed, jumping off the blue couch she had been sitting on.

Kagome nodded again. "Kanna Lection. She lives here, and even goes to Kikyo's school. I've seen her, never spoke with her." Kagome shook her head. "The paper work has already been decided. As soon as I am able to leave the hospital, I have to pack my bags and I'm off first class by to the Higurashi Shrine."

"Does Souta know?" Tyoshi couldn't keep the sadness from dripping off each word.

"I told him first. He's gotten so attactched here. Especially with Shippo. I had to comfort Shippo before I arrived here. The last thing Souta wanted to do was leave his only friend behind."

"What about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel angry at mama for leaving us alone. I feel angry that Naraku won this case so easy. I feel angry for giving up so easy. And I feel desperate that there's nothing I can do." Kagome sighed and hugged her aunt. "But there's nothing either one of us can do." Tyoshi sighed in Kagome's hair. "I wish I could do something but.."

"The doctor says I can leave now. As soon as I take a step out of here, I go pack and leave. I may never see Hawaii, you and Shippo, even Kikyo again." Kagome let out a shaky sigh of her own. "Life sucks auntie." Tyoshi nodded. "I know honey. But we can't keep putting this off. We have to go get everyone and leave. You know this just as much as I do." Tyoshi pulled away and walked over to the door. Kagome followed closly behind.

'I'_m going to miss the sun rays, the warm air, the people at school, Kouga. I never went to his party! Oh well. Guess I can't be his girlfriend now.' _Kagome walked out of the room after Tyoshi. _'I'll miss everything so much. But.. The person I can't get out of my head is the person I'll miss the most. Inuyasha, will I ever see you again?'_

**X**

There's only two or three chapters left! Then I'll be starting another story after awhile! Sorry this took so long, but I was blocked and.. just sorry. Any hoo, review please. Til then...

Yume-Chan!


	13. Slow passings

A/N: Oh my god I have finally updated! It's been what, weeks? Months? I lost count. I didn't want to continue this story for a selfish reason that I shall not say. I was being selfish by not continuing this for the fans that bothered to read and review this, and some that just like to read stories without the hassle of reviewing. Like I used to be. My apologies to everyone, and without any further important things to say, continue reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**X**

'I'_m going to miss the sun rays, the warm air, the people at school, Kouga. I never went to his party! Oh well. Guess I can't be his girlfriend now.' _Kagome walked out of the room after Tyoshi. _'I'll miss everything so much. But.. The person I can't get out of my head is the person I'll miss the most. Inuyasha, will I ever see you again?'_

**X**

Kagome sat on her now completely bare bed. The whole room had been stripped of her belongings, even the paint on the walls were gone. The only thing that was left in the room was the bare bed and the computer. She smiled sadly as she glanced at the computer. Not once had she went on to see if her friends had emailed her. Not once did she take a picture of Hawaii to send to them. Not one letter to them or back from them. Now she felt guilty for getting so wrapped up in her new life and not her old friends.

Kagome pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the computer. She turned it on and listened to the beeping the computer made. _'Look at that, there's even dust on the wood.'_ Kagome shook her head and dusted off the wooden desk that the computer sat on. Once the computer was fully on she went to her emails. Another sad smile went upon her lips as she glanced at the empty screen. "They didn't send me one. They didn't bother to send me on damn email. And I was supposed to feel guilty that I didn't bother to write to them? To call them? What kind of friends are they! They can't even get off their asses and send me a email! And I'm supposed to go back to them and my old life like nothings changed! How am I supposed to do this?" Kagome gripped the edges of the wood and bowed her head so her hair would cover her eyes. "Look at me. I'm a mess. I'm in tears because I don't want to leave the place I never wanted to be in the first place. I'm so pathetic." The tears fell from her eyes and hit the cold ground below. Her life was turning upside down. First the shooting at the prison, then her mother dying and now this? How was she supposed to understand this? This thing called life. Where the hell was the manual to it?

"Kagome?" Souta opened the door to her once room and poked his head in. "Sis, are you okay?" His voice had become quieter at the last part. He wasn't okay and he expected Kagome to be? He knew she was crying, that's why she wouldn't look up at him.

Kagome rose her hand and brushed the remaining tears away and stood up straight, her hair somewhat covering her eyes. "Um, yeah Souta. I'm okay. How come your here?" Her voice was a little shaky, but she was determined to hold it together.

"Tyoshi says.. Tyoshi says we have to leave for the air port if were going to make it. It's a hour and a half drive." Souta looked down at the ground. "Were going to a fancy air port for a fancy plane. Are... you ready?"

Kagome nodded and walked stiffly over to her brother. "Yeah. Let's... go.." Souta nodded and turned, heading down the stairs. Kagome walked out of the room and held the door knob. A part of her didn't want to close the door because she didn't want to know this was the last time she may ever see the room. _'Why am I so unlucky? Why is it know one can answer my questions? I have no choice in the matter of this. I never will. Kami, I hate Naraku.'_

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped five feet as she heard the familiar voice of her cousin. She turned around, letting go of the knob to see Kikyo dressed in a knee length black skirt and a long sleeved red shirt, part of a uniform.

"Wow Kikyo," Kagome began after looking Kikyo up and down. "You look... um.."

"Not like a slut?" Kikyo offered. Her eyes warmed up and she smiled for once. "Yeah. Kind of elegant huh? I like the look. More.. me. I can't believe what a turn around I've made." Kikyo pulled the skirt to the sides and twirled. "And you know what?" Kagome shook her head, still in some shock that Kikyo looked do prefined. "It's all because of you."

"Me? What the heck did I do?"

"You showed me sides of you I had always hated. And just a while ago I figured out why I hated you," Kikyo took a deep breath and began to fiddle with her fingers. "I realized that I hated you because you had a natural beauty. Not just outside, but inside too. You were kind and gentle, and love able. And it came so damn easily to you. I could never be like you. I had to much ugly inside to get over my pride and ask for your help. So instead, I learned how to hate you even more. And that resulted in the games we played. I thought that if you lost, it would always make me feel better. But you have a such a fire and spirit and never give up. Another reason to hate you." Kikyo paused taking in another deep breath to continue. "But when we were all in the jail and you weren't there, I got worried. I wondered if you could be possibly dead. And I got scared."

"Of what?" Kagome could not believe that life story Kikyo was telling her. But the look in her eyes told her this was the truth. This had to be the truth. Kikyo was a good liar, but never this good.

"Of not knowing if I would get another chance. Of not knowing if I would ever be able to make myself look beautiful on the inside. Not knowing if I could ever tell you this story." Kikyo put her hands on her cousins shoulders then pulled her into a hug. "You are one of the most important things in my life. And even though I hated you, I would never want to lose you. Got it?"

_'This is new. Never in my life did I ever think I could hear this from Kikyo! Do miracle's actually happen?' _Kagome brought her limp arms up and hugged Kikyo back. "So, were fine now? Hatred and fights over?"

"Yeah. Fine." Kikyo pulled back and smiled again. "But you should hurry down before ma gets upset. I just had to say this okay? Have a fun trip okay?" Kagome nodded again. She could feel the tears starting up again. No, the trip would not be fun knowing she would be leaving. "Oh you left the door open." Kikyo reached past Kagome and grabbed the knob of the door and swung it closed. "There." Kagome stood numbly and rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "Th... thank you. Thank you for sharing all of this, making peace, and for shutting the door. Good bye Kikyo, but hopefully not for ever." Kagome rushed past her slightly confused cousin and raced down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called over the railing as Kagome was half way down the stairs. Kagome stopped and looked up, the tears brimming in her eyes. "Congratulations." Kagome eyes set in a confused state, but she stayed quiet. "Never mind." Kikyo shook her head and then waved to her nearly identical twin cousin. Kagome waved a little and continued down. _'Kagome, If I know Inuyasha, he will find away to stop those tears somehow, someway. Just you wait.'_

**X **

"I don't mean to sound rude Inuyasha, but when are you going to leave?" Miroku sat next to Sango on a black couch across from a large black screen t.v and a lying down almost in a daze sleep, Inuyasha.

"You want him to leave? Why don't you leave? This is my house!" Sango yelled. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch. "Your just here for the food. Inuyasha's here because of an undecided heart. His reason is much better."

"That's not true!" Miroku began to try and explain. "I'm also here for you Sango poo!"

"Here we go with the nick names again." Sango rolled her eyes and turned her head away from Miroku.

"Yes again. How come you never make nick names for me?"

"I do, but if I called you them, the devil himself would cover his ears in shame."

"How do you know the devil has ears? He has horns!"

"Then how does he hear things? You're such a..."

Inuyasha rolled over, blocking his two best friends out. Their arguments usually made him angry, but right now he couldn't care in the slightest. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was Kagome. He loved Kagome. Kikyo made him realize this, not to mention his emotions. But she was leaving today, and so he would never see her again._ 'The love for her won't leave though. Why the hell not? I can't stop her.' _"But I have to do something.." He said loudly.

Miroku and Sango shut up and turned to their black haired friend. "Like what? If she's leaving today, theres no way to bring her back. Sesshoumaru wont help you, and no one else can. She's going with her step dad whether you like it or not."

"Not. I don't like it." Inuyasha pushed himself up so he was sitting and looked down to the ground. "But I have to see her one last time. I have to make sure she knows I love her. Maybe somehow we can both find away and..."

"But what if you can't?" Miroku and Inuyasha looked over at Sango. "If you can't, were stuck where we are. But you can at least try right? You shouldn't get your hopes up, but go get her. Go to the fancy air port and catch her. Were closer to the air port then her, and if you run fast enough you'll make it. Go for it. Inuyasha. It never hurts to try."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "Your right. Moping wont solve a thing. I'll get to her. I will. Thanks Sango." Inuyasha waved and speed walked out of the room. Miroku and Sango jumped up and raced after him. "What are you going to say if.. when you see Kagome?"

"It'll come to me." Inuyasha hustled to put his shoes on.

"So you have no plans what so ever?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha flung the front door open.

"That's the best way I work isn't it? See you." Inuyasha smiled and ran out of the drive way and to the side walk, blasting as fast as humanly possible. _'I have to make it. I have to see Kagome.' _

**X**

Kagome gasped as she stepped out of the limo at the airport. It was huge! Windows and doors where Kagome never thought windows and doors could ever be put. There was even a red carpet that led to the front doors. "Wow.."

"Wow is right." Tyoshi said as she led Shippo, Souta, Kagome and herself to the front door. "This place costed big bucks. It sure does look nice." Kagome nodded numbly and walked on the carpet and into the massive air port. On the inside, the airport looked exactly the same as any regular air port. People everywhere, the ticket desk, even the uniforms on the people who worked here were normal. "A lot of money for something that looks so simple huh?" Kagome nodded again.

"How may I help you?" Tyoshi smiled at the young women behind a desk. _'She sounds like a fast food worker.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes my niece and nephew are heading back to Tokyo. Their tickets are right here." Tyoshi pulled out to passports and handed it to the girl. The girl nodded and did some clicking on her computer. "You may go ahead to 45. Thank you." Tyoshi bowed and led her family down the long like hallways to where they were to enter their plane.

"I don't want to go auntie." Kagome whispered.

Tyoshi hugged Kagome to her and put her head on Kagome's as they walked. "I know. But there's nothing I can do. But we will keep in touch." Kagome stared ahead at the women that was in front of a sign that read 45 on it. _'It's going by so fast. The time I spent here. I even feel like I'm walking too quickly.'_

Souta sighed as the group stopped in front of the girl. "You are Mr and Miss Higurashi? Head right on." The women said while smiling down at Souta. Souta tried to smile in return but failed. He turned to Shippo and sighed once more. "I don't want to leave. You were my only friend. My best friend. I'll miss you." Shippo nodded, feeling shy again. "I'll miss you too. But we'll talk. And maybe we'll see each other again." Shippo and Souta hugged each other, trying not to cry.

Kagome smiled at her brother, then hugged her aunt. "Yeah, we will see each other again. One day."

"Things will get better Kagome. Believe me." Tyoshi blinked back the tears and pulled away as the attendant said they had to board now or risk missing the plane. Tyoshi got on her knee's and hugged Souta pushing him off to follow Kagome though some doors to get to the plane. Tyoshi and Shippo waved to their retreating forms. Kagome tried to stop her tears as she boarded the plane with Souta and herself. The plane wasn't that full, and many empty seats were available. Kagome led Souta to the back of the plane and took the window seat. "Strap in, it may be a while until we land." Souta nodded and did as he was told.

Kagome looked out the window as the plane began to go. She waved to Tyoshi and Shippo. Tears began to show back up in her eyes._ 'I'm such a cry baby.' _She scolded herself. Suddenly, a blast of black flew across her vision. Kagome turned her head and gasped as she saw a out of breath Inuyasha standing outside, looking straight into her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha huffed and waved his arms. "Kagome! Kagome I need to talk to you!" But sadly Kagome couldn't understand him through the plane window. All she could see was his lips moving without sound. The tears dropped from her face as she brought a hand up to the window. "Inuyasha... I.. I.."

"Kagome! Please! Get off the plane!" But the plane kept on rising high and high into the air. He couldn't stop it now. He was to late. He had missed his chance. "Kagome... please..." Inuyasha dropped to his knee's, his own tears starting up in his eyes. "Why? Why does everything have to be ruined for us?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha until he was out of view. Then she continued to watch. She cried harder until her eyes hurt. Souta stayed quiet knowing Kagome was crying and needed to. Sometimes people just had to to get it out of their system. '_Will things be alright for us? Inuyasha... I love you..'_

**X **

**A/N:** That was chapter 13. One more chapter left I'm pretty sure, then a epilogue. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. The next chapter may take awhile to get out okay? Thanks for understanding. Review please!


	14. Pieces of me

A/N: Chapter 14 w00t! Don't you just love how it takes me three weeks to update this story? One problem was my computer was taken to the shop, but it's back and better then ever! So, continue on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**X**

"Kagome! Please! Get off the plane!" But the plane kept on rising higher and higher into the air. He couldn't stop it now. He was to late. He had missed his chance. "Kagome... please..." Inuyasha dropped to his knee's, his own tears starting up in his eyes. "Why? Why does everything have to be ruined for us?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha until he was out of view. Then she continued to watch. She cried harder until her eyes hurt. Souta stayed quiet knowing Kagome was crying and needed to. Sometimes people just had to to get it out of their system. '_Will things be alright for us? Inuyasha... I love you..'_

**X **

It had been two weeks since she had arrived back from Hawaii. No she didn't move back to her shrine, Naraku told her and Souta it would be to painful for her. Yeah, like he gave a damn for their feelings. If he did, he would have never made her move from her aunt, family, and love. Now, they lived in a white, full of large windows house. Much too large for her, but perfect for Naraku and his new wife, Anni.

"Are you up yet! You have school to get to idiot!" Kagome pulled her old green and white uniform over her head. She flicked her hair out of her face, and flipped it over her shoulders. She turned to the door that led out of her bright pink room. As she opened it, she was face to face with her step mother, Anni. Anni looked much like Kanna. They had the same white hair, black eyes, but she was much more rude and acted snobby. Unlike Kanna, Anni talked, to Kagome's disliking. "I realize that." Kagome had gotten somewhat monotone now that she lived here. She pushed past Anni, and headed down to Souta's room. But just like every other morning Anni followed, yelling her head off the whole way. "Get that messed up kid brother of yours up. And yell at him for talking back to me!" She yelled. "He said no. That's not talking back. Especially since you asked him if he wanted to clean your car. You never told him to." Yet Anni continued to argue._ 'She's like a child. She's only twenty-two for gods sakes. And Kanna's how old, fourteen? She had Kanna to young.' _

Kagome stopped in front of a creamy colored door. "I can take it from here, thanks." Kagome said while knocking on the door. Anni rolled her eyes, but left, finally. Kagome let out a sigh. _''bout time.'_ "He..hello?" Kagome felt her heart start to tear up as she heard the sick response from Souta. "It's Kagome. May I come in?" Kagome didn't wait for answer as she pushed the door open. She closed it while just staring at her brother. He was lying in his green bed, eyes closed with a cloth on his head. _'Ever since we moved back here, Souta has gotten sick. Very sick. The doctor say he may have something related to cancer. My brother could die any day now, and I don't know if I can handle it.'_ Kagome walked over to his bed and sat down on her knee's. "How are you doing?" She asked gentley. "Not to good. Do.. do I have to go to school?" Souta was so pale these days, more pale then usual. His skin was turning a yellowish/green. Not to mention his voice was almost unable to work. She knew, his time was coming. Nothing could help him now. Naraku wouldn't even try to help. He said it was Souta's problem, not his and then just dismissed it. "Yes, with me. To my school. Then I can watch you better. Don't worry about changing, you can stay in your PJ's."

Souta nodded and tried his best to sit up, which he managed to do. That brought a smile to Kagome's features. He tried, each and everyday to get a little better and she knew he knew it was useless, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Suddenly, the phone rang, scaring Kagome half to death. She reached over to the phone next to Souta and clicked it on. It was probably some women wanting to sleep with Naraku, like always. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello... may I speak with Higurashi Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened. The voice sounded just like Kikyo's. But it couldn't be. The phone rang like this was a local phone call, not long distance. "Hai, this is Kagome speaking. Who.. who is this?"

"You have forgotten already? It's me, Kikyo. Your cousin." Kagome's heart stopped._ 'Ki..kyo? This has to be a prank. It has to be!' _But Kagome's hopes were already rising. "Your lying. This can't be Kikyo. Kikyo lives in Hawaii and.."

"Kagome, this is Kikyo. I.. I got a ticket and brought Shippo with me. He wanted to see Souta. Could you bring Souta with you to meet me?" Kagome clenched the phone in her hands. _'Please, please don't be a prank.' _"Where.. where are you?"

"The shrine. Higurashi Shrine. Can you make it?" Kagome nodded looking over at Souta who was staring at her confused. "Hai, I can." There was a pause before Kikyo spoke again. "Thanks." Then a click, and the ring tone. Kagome stared at the phone for awhile, then hung it up. "Who was that sis?" Kagome stood up and smiled. She picked up her brother and sped to the door. "It's a surprise. C'mon Souta, we got to go."

**X**

A women in all of black stood at the high and long stairs. Her gaze was over looking Tokyo, a place she had hated, but now come to love. It wasn't so busy like Hawaii, but it wasn't a small town either. From a top of here, you could see a perfect picture of the sky. _'The stars must be beautiful at night.'_ "Kikyo-san? Are you okay?" The women turned around and smiled at the small child tugging on her black skirt. "I'm fine Shippo-chan. Just fine." She bent down and picked up the little boy and turned back to the sky. "Kagome will be here, with Souta soon."

"It feels like it has been forever hasn't it?" Kikyo nodded. "I like Tokyo. Think we could move here?" Kikyo let a smile grace her pale face. "Perhaps. If mother says so. I like it also." The two stood in silence just over looking, and thinking. "What about Inuyasha?" Shippo broke the silence. "He'll arrive at his own time. He's probably half way here." Shippo smiled. "Kagome will love that present." Kikyo nodded again. Three weeks without her cousin, and she felt funny. Without seeing her in the morning, or at school. And she wasn't the only one. Tyoshi had lost some shine to her smile. While Inuyasha has suffered the most. His eyes were turning black, and he looked ill. But only because Kagome, his love, was gone. Kikyo had gotten tired of seeing the man she still loved depressed and so she had came up to him one night with a question.

_Flashback_

_Kikyo had been paying for some groceries when she had saw a flash of his face and hair. It had to be Inuyasha. By the look in his eyes, he hadn't slept in days. Then again, if he was prowling at night, she could understand why. Kikyo threw down a wode of bills, then hurried out of the doors. Her black heeled shoes echoed as she raced down with two brown bags full of food in her hands. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait!" Kikyo rounded a corner and saw another flash of him go down a ally way. She hurried faster until her legs felt like they were going to fall off. "Inuyasha!" Just before Inuyasha went around another corner, he stopped. He turned his head to see Kikyo trying to catch up with him. "Kikyo?" Kikyo stopped next to him, holding her bags to her chest. "Your.. your hard to catch you know that?"_

_After five minutes of catching her breath she straightened up, placing the bags on the ground. "What did you want?" He asked. Kikyo sighed. "I've seen you, and the look in your eyes, the way you hold your self has changed, has it not?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What if it has? So what?" _

"_It's because of Kagome, is it not?" She knew by the look in his eyes she had struck a nerve. "We all miss Kagome, but you miss her the most. Because you love her? It was unfair of Naraku to just take her away from us all. I know that. But.. I'm willing to do something, if you help me." Inuyasha rose a eye brow. This was the first time in along time that he actually showed interest in. "Help with what?"_

"_I want to see Kagome. I want to bring Shippo with me, a treat for Souta. But I want to give Kagome a treat to, even if it's only for one night. Are you willing to give up a few days of your time for the women you love?" Her face was dead serious. "Are you kidding? I'm willing to give up the rest of my life if it is only for one night." Kikyo nodded, knowing he would say something around that. "That's what I've been waiting to hear."_

_End of flash back_

Kikyo turned her gaze down the stairs to see a women that looked well like her wearing a uniform rushing down the street with a boy on her back, wearing blue PJ's. _'So she did come afterall.' _"Souta!" Shippo leapt out of Kikyo's arms and rushed down the stairs. Kagome stopped to get down on her knee's and let Souta off her. She could feel tears starting up in her eyes as she saw Souta run over and hug his best friend. Kikyo smiled also. Kagome watched the two boys start talking like they used to in Hawaii, before her eyes went up to the steps. Kikyo stood and waved. It didn't take her a second thought to rush up the stairs and hug her cousin. "How.. why.. when..?" Kikyo hugged Kagome back just as eagerly.

Ten minutes later, the four were seated down on a bench in front of her old house. Souta and Shippo were left in their own conversation, while Kikyo and Kagome were lost in their own. "How have you been?" Kikyo asked Kagome. Kagome looked down at her hands. "Hard. Naraku remarried this women who is a total bitch. Souta is sick and may.. die very soon.." She whispered the last part so Shippo wouldn't hear. Kikyo looked past Shippo to Souta and noticed how pale he truly was. "I see." Was all she could come up with.

"There's no medicine that can help him here. Or perhaps anywhere else. I.. I don't know if I can live if I lose Souta. It just hurts so much." Tears came to her eyes once again. She wiped them away quickly. Kikyo hugged Kagome again, then laid her head on her shoulder. "Kagome, do you why we came here?" Kagome shook her head. "We came here because we miss you. Everyone does. Shippo missed Souta so much, not to mention you. Everyone feels the same. But, there's someone who is suffering much worse."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped. "In..Inuyasha? How.. how is he?"

"Terrible. He can't eat, sleep. He misses you badly." Kikyo took in a deep breath. "I told him we were coming here. He asked if he could come.." Kagome felt her heart stop for the second time that day. She couldn't breathe. Was he here? "I said yes." Kikyo sat up and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I know you love him, and it shows on him. Kagome, if you love him as much as I know you do, then go to the air port. Go find him."

Kagome nodded and stood up straight. "I do love him that much. But.. what about Souta?" Kikyo waved it off. "I'll watch him." Kagome hugged her cousin one last time, then kissed Souta and Shippo on the cheek and told them she would be right back. "Oh Kagome?" Kagome stopped right in front of the steps, then turned back to them. "Yes?"

"There's a limo waiting down those stairs. Go get Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her thanks, then rushed down the steps and into the limo. The driver nodded signally he knew where to head and blasted down the street. He seemed to be as eager as she was. _'Inuyasha, I'm coming.'_

**X**

Kagome stood in front of the air port that had tooken her to Hawaii, then recently back to Tokyo. She had been miserable for each time she had came back here, for different reasons. Now her heart was pumping in her chest with excitement. She hoped to god Inuyasha was inside waiting for her. Kagome raced through the doors of the air port. Hundreds of people were everywhere. How could she even try to find Inuyasha in this mess? _'He must have had a passport. Then I'll talk to her!' _Kagome pushed past people who gave her nasty remarks, but she didn't care. She stopped in front of a desk where a women sat nice and pretty. "How may I help you?"

"I'm checking to see if a man I know has arrived here yet." Kagome said through huffs. "Okay, and who may he be?"

"Toshiyama Inuyasha." Kagome said. The women typed on her keyboard then shook her head sadly. "He arrived but has left."

"Left? what do you mean left!" She was so close, how could he have just left? She reached over the desk and grabbed the women by her collar, then pulled her close to her. "Do you know where he went?" She asked calmly and quietly. She had everyone's attention now. The women shook her head, terrified. "Sorry, I don't! Please let me go!" Kagome felt the tears fall from her cheeks. She let the girl go and nodded. "Thanks.." Kagome turned around and dashed everyone, trying to wipe the tears away but they just kept falling. Everyone stared after the strange girl. "Poor little one.." One women whispered. Everyone nodded, but then continued on their way.

Kagome pushed through the doors, then collapsed on her knee's just like Inuyasha had. All she could think about was how close she had been. So close. Now he could anywhere. "I.. I can't keep being hurt like this. I.. I hate this so.."

"Kagome?" A quiet voice rang clearly in her ears. Kagome rose her face to see Kanna standing in front of her. Why was she here? "Kanna? How come your here?" Kagome stood up and wiped her eyes hard. Was she going to rat her out?

"Goshinboku. The tree of ages. He said you two talked there. The Goshinboku was a place he always wanted to go to. Now he can go. Have you two talked there?" Kanna eyes were emotionless along with her face. Kagome just stared not understanding. "Who's he? You don't mean..?" Kanna turned around and began to walk away. "Hurry, there is only so long someone can wait." Kagome nodded. She watched until Kanna was gone out of view, then the limo parked in front of her. "Back to the shrine miss Kagome?" Kagome looked at the driver and nodded. "Yes please, and on the double."

**X**

A man with black hair was standing in front of a sacred tree, eyes closed. He was alone, no one was around. He placed a hand on the tree and felt it pulse._ 'Kagome, was she here?' _He opened his eyes half way. "This tree is pure. The tree of ages isn't. No wonder she loves it so much." He smiled. He had been so excited to see her, and now she wasn't even here. Had Kikyo's plan fallen through? "Kagome, how much I miss you." His voice had grown quiet.

_'I can't wait no longer. I would only be getting my hopes up.' _He nodded to himself. Had this whole thing just been some stupid way for him to get all spirited up about? Most likely. Kagome had probably found someone else by now, and was happy with him. Inuyasha didn't want to face that truth, but he was probably right. "I wonder where you are right now Kagome. Are you happy?" He closed his near black eyes again, putting all his weight on his hand that was on the tree.

"I am now." Inuyasha's head snapped up along with his eyes. Shock was plain in his eyes. He was afraid to turn around, afraid he was imagining things. He then heard footsteps running closer to him, and then he was lying on the ground, on his back with a women on his chest, crying. He closed his eyes for a few moments. "Kagome..." He wrapped his arms around the tiny girl. "Please, tell me this isn't a illusion." She pushed herself up so she was now over top of his face with her own. "I can show you it's not an illusion." Inuyasha was in the middle of asking how when he felt her lips press against her own. His eyes widened. He could feel her tears hitting his own cheeks. She felt so real, this couldn't be fake. He held her closer to him as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He couldn't remember how long he had waited to kiss her, hold her as his own. It felt like forever. Seconds past that felt like hours before Kagome pulled away and hugged him again. "I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed. Inuyasha reached down and caressed her tears away. She looked up at her kind eyes that were now the most beautiful shade of violet she had ever seen. His eyes showed the love and kindness she had missed. "Neither did I. I thought maybe you moved on with someone."

"How could I ever? I love you too much." Kagome breathed in his scent as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha went to sit up, but stopped when Kagome shook her head. "Can we lay like this some more? I don't want this to end." Inuyasha knew how she felt, he didn't want this to end either. The two stayed silent, knowing anything they could say would never be better then this silence as they lay together, finally. "How long are you staying?" She asked finally. "I was thinking maybe to next.. forever." Kagome screamed happily and hugged him tighter around the neck. Inuyasha choked and laughed as she blushed, releasing him. "But where will you live? Naraku will not allow me to be near you and..."

"Allow me to handle all that." Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to see Tyoshi standing next to the shrine home. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared before jumping away. Tyoshi laughed at her. "No need to be shy, love should be shown to everyone. But first, give your aunt a hug." Kagome ran over to Tyoshi and hugged her like she had hugged Inuyasha. "Where's Kikyo and the boys? How come your here? How are we.."

"One at a time!" Tyoshi chuckled as she pulled away from Kagome. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

**X**

"I found a paper that was with your mother's will. It says that If she passes away, I decide who you and Souta live with." Everyone was all together now, sitting in the living room of the shrine. Kikyo was sitting with the boys, Kagome was leaning against her love, while Tyoshi held out a paper for all to see. "And I don't want you to living with Naraku. So, why not with me?"

"Back to Hawaii?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo rose her hand to speak. "No, here. Me and mother can move here with Shippo."

"But where?" Asked Inuyasha asked before Kagome had the chance to. "This place has pretty much no place to move it to. It's more packed with houses then Hawaii." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about here?" Everyone fixed their gaze on Souta. "We could all live right here. It's big enough, don't you think?" Souta actually had a good idea. Everyone looked around. It was big enough for each of them, and if they need a few extra rooms they can always create some. "All in agreement say hai!" Shippo yelled. "Hai!" All yelled except for a certain man. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, her eyes not understanding. "You didn't say hai? Where will you live then?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I saw a place across the street from here perfect for me. Not to far wouldn't you say? I'll be better if I have my very own place. Uh.. is that okay?" Kagome's eyes sparkled for a while, then in a instant she jumped on him and nodded. "Hai!"

Inuyasha smiled and hugged his lover tightly. Everything would be okay now, that they had each other. Kagome was happier each time he spoke, and that made him happy. A life with Kagome was one he was destined to have. _'Mood swings and all. Kagome is the one for me.'_ He got some what scared when he saw Kagome smile widely like she had read his mind. "What?" He asked skeptically. "I love you too, that's all."

Inuyasha smiled also. That's all anyone could do. A smile said everything for each of them. All was happy. All was perfect. In the eyes of The Game players, and watchers.

**X**

A/N: One chapter left, aren't you happy. Hope you enjoyed this, and review!


	15. So this is what a happy ending feels lik...

A/N: Last chapter oh my gosh! Sorry, had to write that. I gotta love Sapphire for reviewing! Thank you for searching through the hatred of messed up computers to read my chapter! Cookies for you! And thanks to all my other reviewers! You guys rock my socks. Anyway, I'll stop so you can continue on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**X**

Inuyasha smiled and hugged his lover tightly. Everything would be okay now, that they had each other. Kagome was happier each time he spoke, and that made him happy. A life with Kagome was one he was destined to have. _'Mood swings and all. Kagome is the one for me.'_ He got some what scared when he saw Kagome smile widely like she had read his mind. "What?" He asked skeptically. "I love you too, that's all."

Inuyasha smiled also. That's all anyone could do. A smile said everything for each of them. All was happy. All was perfect. In the eyes of The Game players, and watchers.

**X**

"How about this one? Can I just throw it here?" Inuyasha held a large brown box in his arms. He couldn't see in front of him so he was forced to rely on his hearing which was better them most people's.

"Can you put it on the step 'Yasha dear? If it's not to much of a hassle." Inuyasha nodded even though he knew no one could see him do it. He stumbled forward, almost losing the box in his hands, but caught it just in time. He walked forward then slowly placed the box down. Tyoshi smiled as a thank you. Inuyasha smiled in return. Just two hours ago everyone had helped him set up his own house. Moving all his things in. He still had to put everything where he wanted but that wasn't to much of a hassle.

Kikyo walked out of their new house door, her hair standing in all ways. Tyoshi and Inuyasha exchanged glances then looked back at Kikyo. "I lost my brush." A slow grin began to form on Inuyasha's face and Kikyo knew what was coming. "Don't even..." But even before she could finish her warning Inuyasha started to laugh uncontrollably. Tyoshi also began to giggle. "Guys, it's not that funny." Kikyo said getting annoyed. "Actually.. it is!" Inuyasha said through his laughing fits. Tyoshi walked over to Kikyo and tried to pat her head down. "It's okay. I'll buy you a new brush." Kikyo shrugged. "Oh!" She dug around in her blue jean pant pocket until she pulled out a folded white piece of paper. "I transferred me and Mr.I-think-everything-is-funny-until-Kikyo-kicks-my-ass, to Kagome's school. I was up all night on phone calls making sure everything was alright. Good thing it's the weekend though." Kikyo smiled sweetly as Inuyasha began to back away slowly. "I think I'll go find Kagome..." He said before walking away quickly.

Tyoshi and Kikyo smiled. "I'm happy their happy aren't you?" Tyoshi asked her daughter while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Very much so." Kikyo looked over at the box next to her that Inuyasha had brought over. "We should start to unpack right?" Tyoshi nodded and helped Kikyo pick up the box and lead it into the house.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in the middle of playing hide and seek with two boys. She could hear Shippo giggling, but Souta was dead quiet. The only reason she was playing was to find Souta and make him take his medicine. Lately he's been getting much better, and that made her extremely happy. "Okay.. where could you two be?" Kagome stopped next to the sacred tree. "Oh well, I guess neither Shippo or Souta are going to get the chocolate chip cookies I made for them... Me and everyone else will just have to eat them." Kagome stepped back two steps as she began to count in her head. _'3...2...1..'_ Shippo and Souta both jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome. "Cookies!" The two yelled. Kagome giggled. "Their in the kitchen. Go help your self." Shippo and Souta nodded and began to run towards the house, but Kagome grabbed Souta. "You need your medicine first." Souta groaned. Kagome got down on one knee and took out the spoon and banana flavored medicine. She poured some on the spoon and plopped some in Souta's mouth. Souta made a face. Banana wasn't his favorite flavor of anything. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Souta shook his head. "Now can I eat cookies?" Kagome nodded. "Hey wait!" Kagome pulled Souta into her arms and chuckled as he made a another face when she kissed his cheeks. "Now you may go." Souta ran off yelling 'yuck' the whole time.

Kagome stood up straight and put the medicine and spoon in her back pocket. Just as she was about to turn and walk to the house she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, leaning her head against the chest. "Why hello there." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "Did I hear something about cookies? No one told me." Kagome smiled as a breeze blew across them. "I didn't think you cared for them."

"I love chocolate cookies." Inuyasha said in a little boys voice.

"Even more then me?" Kagome asked, acting if she wasn't sure of the answer.

"Um.." Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Nah, love you more." Kagome turned around and looked up at his handsome face. "I love you too." To seal the deal, she brought Inuyasha into another kiss. He replied eagerly. She pulled away after awhile, her hands still on his face. "What do you want to do today?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "Sleep. Moving into a place is harder work then I thought." Kagome let go of his face, taking his hand instead. She lead him to a bench where she sat down. Inuyasha decided to lay down on it placing his head in her lap. He closed his eyes, but remained awake.

Kagome watched his face. He was so peaceful, and so was the world for her. After Tyoshi had showed Naraku the note, he said he didn't give a damn and allowed her and Souta to move back to the shrine. Souta was getting stronger each day thanks to the medicine that her mother never got the chance to finish. Inuyasha was perfectly healthy. The bullet wound had healed rather quickly and all he had now was a small scar that was where the doctors had operated. Everyone seemed to be happy living in Tokyo. But Kagome was the happiest. Having Inuyasha with her all the time, life was now great. _'But I never got to thank Kanna for telling me where Inuyasha was. I probably would have given up if it wasn't for her..' _Kagome stroked Inuyasha's face, seeing he was close to sleeping. He had worked so hard to make this dream of hers a reality. He deserved sleep. _'It's funny though,' _Kagome thought to herself. _'When I asked Inuyasha why he told Kanna where he would be he told me he never talked to anyone when he arrived here. He didn't even know who Kanna was. I wonder how she knew...' _Kagome decided to shrug it off. There was no use in questioning something that turned out perfectly. _'I may never get to thank her. Naraku, her and Anni all moved to New York when Naraku found out I wouldn't have to live with him. Maybe I can find out where she is and... No.. maybe I should just let this be.' _Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha was smiling, but in deep sleep. "Everything is great, now that you're here. Man, I never thought I could love someone like I love you." Inuyasha stirred some what but stayed sleeping.

Kagome looked up at the sacred tree. It was because of this tree and the tree of ages. She loved them both, even though one was said to be evil. Kagome could feel herself becoming tired also. She had been unpacking for four hours straight but there was so much left to unpack still. Kagome leaned her head down, eyes closing but they snapped back open. If she slept like that, she'd have a terrible neck when she awoke. Just then, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He could see Kagome was tired. So he stood up, stretching. "Oh did I..." Inuyasha shook his head, leaned over and picked Kagome up bridal style. She looked up at Inuyasha slightly confused but understood when Inuyasha leaped into the branches of Goshinboku. He leaned back on the branch while Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest once again. The two were silent, drifting into their happy sleep. They both knew if they had died right at this moment, it would be a happy death. "Oi.." Inuyasha spoke quietly. "Hai?"

"Aishiteru, Kagome."

"Watashi mo aishiteru, Inuyasha."

**X**

A/N: Yay! The story is finished! I would like to thank the people who stuck with this story through the entire thing. I love all you reviewers and I hope you all loved this story as much as I do, even if it doesn't feel like it.

End.


End file.
